Adopting Harry: One eye and the Werewolf
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: Remus Lupin takes Harry out of St. Mungos after the attack on Godrics Hallow. Alastor Moody finds the werewolf and sides with him in raising Harry. How will this work out? Read to find out.
1. An Orphan and Adoption:

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. :)_

_Summary:_

_After the attack on Godric Hollow and the deaths of James and Lily Potter the Wizarding world is celebrating the "death" of Voldemort. As Harry Potter is treated in St. Mungos, witness see Sirius Black confront Peter Pettigrew, when the dust clears, both Peter and Sirius Black are presumed dead. Where then does one old, cranky Auror with one leg and eye come into this? Read to find out… IOne bit of a warning though, there will be a small, very small bit of corperal punishment in this fic but hardly any at all. There will be more real torture than that so don't flame me for that!_

Chapter One: An Orphan and Adoption:

Remus Lupin walked into St. Mungos and up to the ward where the baby boy still was being healed up. He could not let the boy go to the muggles, he knew what Dumbledore wanted to do and would not allow it. He was all the boy had yes he was a werewolf but he loved the boy as his own and he was not going to let him go. Sirius had betrayed them all, James and Lily were dead because of him and Peter, poor brave Peter was dead but at least he had destroyed Sirius before he died. Harry was not going to lose anything more, not when Remus Lupin was around, this boy was going with him and that was final. He walked into the nursery ward and found Harry asleep in a crib, he walked up, wrapped the baby boy up and scooped him up into his arms. He turned to face a lime green clad healer who glared at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked.

"He is going with me, as the last guardian of the boy he is my responsibility." Remus said holding out his wand. "I am going now, with Harry."

"Sir just wait, the headmaster…"

"Oh tell the headmaster to sod off, this boy is going with me." Remus snapped.

He wrapped Harry up securely and walked out of the hospital. No-one stopped him as he walked out to the streets of London. He had no idea as to where he would go with the baby boy but one thing was for sure, the boy was not going to go with those muggles. It was not that he did not like muggles, he did, however he did not like Harry's aunt and uncle, he saw them as selfish horrible people and his Harry was not going with him. He sat down on a park bench and held the baby in his arms and cried silently as he realized all he had in the world was Harry and he knew that he really had no way to provide for him. But he would, he would work hard to provide for his Harry, his baby boy, all he had left of his friends.

"You gonna sit there an' cry or take care o' the boy?" Came the gruff voice of Alastor Moody, his horribly scarred face concealed by his large cloak.

"I will not loose him, nor give him up." Remus said still crying. "He is all I have left!"

"Come with me boy, I have a house, not much but you can stay there with Harry."

"What of, of D-Dumbledore?" Remus said.

"Hang him, you want to take care of the boy I will see to it you can." Moody said his normally hard heart softened by sobbing werewolf and the now cries of the hungry boy. "Come boy, we do' want the wee one catchin' cold."

Remus got up and held Harry closely and let Moody grab him by his arm and Apparated them to where his house was. Remus saw a two story stone house with a detached garage on the back of the property. A wooden fence surrounded the backyard, side yard and ran along the driveway ending with a large gate that ran across the driveway. There was a white picket fence around the front yard and it was not what Remus was expecting for a house that Alastor "mad-eyed" Moody to live in. Then again he did not know much about Moody, he had seen him a few times at meetings but never expected him to be so caring as he was now.

"Come on, we will talk inside." Moody said.

"You live here?" Remus said awed.

"Yea inside boy." Moody said waving his wand so that Remus could enter.

Remus would find out that the house was well protected, one could not Apparate into the house, or yard, what was more was the fact that unless you knew who lived here (as Remus did) from Moody telling them anyone with magic thought it was a muggle house. It was well warded against hexes, jinx and curses and if someone who had magic managed to get past the sidewalk they would not get far. Only those with magic who were invited in by Moody could come here, it was very nearly as secure as Hogwarts.

"House has four bedrooms, two bathrooms, one up one down. Kitchen, parlor, dining an' family room, I have a basement an' kin get chains for ye when ye transform." Moody said. "Yea I know you are a werewolf, do' bug me, no' yer fault."

"You are very kind sir." Remus said then realization dawned on him. "Wait you said you will get chains when I transform, you want me to stay here with Harry?"

"Yea, boy needs a safe place." Moody said. "An' he needs you boy."

"Dumbledore will say he needs to be with blood relations." Remus said starting to cry again. "He will take him."

"No' needed, he is safe here, I am no' gonna let him get taken." Moody said. "More important he is taught how t' defend himself. Voldemort will come back, he is no' dead."

"I know, thank you sir." Remus said drying his eyes. "You are a good man."

He followed Moody through his spotless home and up to where he would sleep. He was right next to Harry and before he went to his room he transformed the bed in Harry's room to a crib and tucked the boy in. Casting a spell to warn him if Harry had nightmares he collapsed into his bed and fell asleep at once. He slept well despite all he had been through and woke early and went straight to Harry who was up and wanting out of his crib. He reached up with his small hands for Remus and Remus picked up the baby boy and after giving him a bath, changing him and dressing him in the only outfit he had for the boy now he took him down to breakfast.

"Good morning sir." Remus said transfiguring a chair to a high chair for Harry and setting him into it.

"Morning Remus." Moody said. "Harry sleep well?"

"Yes, no nightmares, the charm did not go off." Remus said.

"We kin go shopping fer him today." Moody said. "Needs quite a few things."

"Yes sir." Remus said.

He stopped talking as a small elf came into the room and the mystery as to the spotless house was answered at once. It was clad in a spotless pillowcase and after speaking to Moody for a moment it scurried into the kitchen and came back with breakfast for Harry first. Remus helped Harry with his breakfast and when Harry was done he tucked into his breakfast. He was impressed at how much coffee Moody drank and wondered if that contributed to the old Auror's nervous personality. When breakfast was done and Harry was changed again there was a knock at the door. Only one person with magic could get through the defenses and Remus paled at who was here. He knew who stood on the other side of the door, the headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore.

"Oh no." Remus groaned.

"Stay here boy." Moody growled.

Remus held Harry close and Moody went to answer the door. Moody's elf stayed in the parlor with Remus and Harry, and Remus liked the little elf at once. However he did not have time to talk to her as here came the headmaster into the room. Remus let out a dog-like whimper and held his Harry closer as he would not let Dumbledore take him. Moody did not take a seat but stood by Remus as the headmaster sat down and looked from Remus to Harry who looked with interest at Dumbledore. Remus was crying quietly again and he looked so miserable as he could not help but cry as he could not let Harry go.

"Remus he will be safer with his relatives." Dumbledore said.

"No headmaster, he stays with me." Remus begged. "He is all I have left!"

"I agree w' th' boy Albus." Moody said. "He can stay here w' Harry, I kin help raise th' boy."

"There are death eaters out there Alastor, death eaters that want to harm Harry." Dumbledore said. "He needs the blood wards to protect him."

"Not with them, it would be horrible for all concerned." Remus said holding Harry close in protection. "Please let me keep him, I will not survive if I cannot take care of him."

"We can put th' house under a Fidilus charm." Moody said. "We kin use my elf as secret keeper, I trust her fully."

"I have not heard of using an elf for that before." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

He looked from the young man who held the dark haired, green eyed baby to the old Auror. Remus Lupin was a slender but strong young man clad in simple robes of brown. His brown hair was shaggy around his head and his blue eyes were swimming with tears. He had started to grow a small mustache which helped him not look so much like a kid. Moody was a terrible vestige of a human man, it was not his fault, he was the best at his work and was willing to go in first to get dark witches and wizards. His face was so scarred and savaged it barely looked like a human face. His long grizzled gray hair hung about his face and he had one normal beady eye and one vivid blue magical one. Dumbledore wondered if it was wise to allow these two to raise Harry but then he knew they both had hearts of gold and would do right by him.

"Well I will do it, starting now." Moody said. "Keep out unwanted visitors, shoulda done this years ago."

"Of course, I could see how unwanted visitors could be a problem to you Alastor." Dumbledore said a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. "Constant vigilance as you say, very well, make the charm, keep the boy safe, Remus you will be his guardian and that means you are in charge of his money until he grows up."

"I ah what?" Remus said looking up at Dumbledore with shock.

"Well you wish to take care of the boy you will have to take care of his money and investments that his father and grandfather made, should be easy for you, after all you are the smartest wizard of your age." Dumbledore said getting up a twinkle in his eyes.

"So that is it then, Harry is mine?" Remus said wide-eyed with hope.

"Yes, take good care of him, he will need it." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir, I intend to sir." Remus said smiling through his tears down at Harry. "You hear that Harry? You get to live with uncle Moony!"

Dumbledore left and Moody did make the Fidilus Charm with his elf that very day. After this Remus left Harry with Moody and went to Diagon Alley to get him clothes and replace the training broom that had been lost in… no he could not, would not think that way he would start crying again. He got the things he needed, broom included, some toys, some magical, a few muggle ones as Lily and James wanted Harry to be able to go from magical to muggle world with ease. He got a few books too and finally loaded down with all his purchases he headed back to Moody's house.

He found the old Auror down on the floor with the small boy playing. Yes the aged Auror was playing with the small boy and Harry was having fun. He didn't care how the old Auror looked, how scarred he was or the fact he had replaced his missing eye with a magical vivid blue one. Remus knew that Moody had actually made it himself, he had taken a normal artificial eye and charmed it so he could not only see with it but see through things. He put down the things he had bought and watched this as it was amazing to see such a tough warrior playing with a small boy.

"I see he has got you wrapped already." Remus said smiling.

"He is a cute little 'un." Moody said as Harry toddled around a chair and peaked out squealing in joy.

"Yes he is, he has so much of both his parents in him, I hope he inherits his mother's brains, he already can fly like his dad."

"Hnn, really?" Moody said looking up at Remus with his magical eye.

"Well sort of, here watch him." Remus said going for the toy broomstick.

"You didn't, in the house?" Moody growled.

"He can't go very fast or high." Remus said taking out the toy broomstick and helping Harry on it. "See?"

"Well I'll be, at his age no less!" Moody said watching the little boy zoom slowly around the parlor. "That reminds me, will it be alright if I got him a pet? A cat or something like that?"

"A cat would be fine, I like cats, no not to eat, I don't think I ever ate a cat." Remus said. "No cats and werewolves get along now I think of it."

"Fine, I will get a cat for Harry, and the chains for you boy, I know you will want them." Moody said.

"Yes, I do not want any way for me to get out and harm you or Harry." Remus said.

"Well I had a scrap with Grayback, you could not make me any uglier." Moody said trying for a joke.

Remus smiled and turned to see Harry intently stalking Abby the house elf on his broomstick. She looked up at her master and Moody nodded and she smiled and let Harry chase her. She liked the game and Harry giggled as he chased her through the house. Moody smiled and his heartened heart started to melt after so many years. Harry Potter was helping more than one person forget their pain and feel more alive as he was such a wonderful little baby boy…

_Wow, new story and not completely sure where this will go fully. I was knocking around an idea of Moody raising Harry and could not leave poor Remus Lupin out of it. I felt he deserved to be in Harry's life not shoved out on the outskirts like he was in the books. Harry needed his sweet guiding hand in his life._


	2. The Potion and the Dursleys

Chapter Two: The Potion and the Dursleys:

Five Years Later:

Old Mrs. Black had died and that meant that Harry Potter being the godson of Sirius Black had inherited Grimmauld Place as there was not any male Black heir left alive. It had taken a long time to get the house cleaned of dark objects and get the elf, Kreacher to listen to his new master. That was the job of one Mad-eye Moody, he had gone into the home and basically bribed the elf, he had taken family photos, organized them, put them in an album and given them to the elf. The elf seemed very keen on keeping an old locket with a S on the front and Moody let him, every time he tired to take it from Kreacher he would cry, so Moody allowed him to keep it and this made the elf tolerable to work with. The only things that were not cleared out were the painting of Mrs. Black (as there was a permanent sticking charm on it), the family portraits and the family tree.

Now it was on cold summer day that Harry was in the library reading. He had on a pair of round glasses as his eyesight was really bad and he was clad in jeans, tee shirt and hoodie. He was reading a book on English history when he heard someone come through the floo in the sitting room and he ran out to see who was here. He covered himself with his invisibility cloak and watched as a tall thin, pale man clad all in somber black robes with long shoulder length black hair parted in the middle entered the sitting room. His black eyes surveyed the room and his face was dominated by those eyes and his large nose. Harry knew this to be one Severus Snape potions master and head of Slytherin at Hogwarts. He removed the cloak and stepped forward startling the man.

"Hello professor Snape sir." Harry said politely, "how are you?"

"I am fine Mr. Potter, where is the wolf?" Snape snarled in greeting.

"Uncle Moony? I think he is in the kitchen eating, I mean we just had breakfast but he gets really hungry around the change sir. We may have to go shopping, though we just did yesterday."

"Very funny Harry, hello Severus." Remus said walking up and tousling Harry's hair. "You have it then?"

"I do, no doubt you wish to cage the monster?" Snape said curling his lip in disgust.

"Is that, is that the potion that will help uncle Moony?" Harry said wide-eyed. "Wolfsbane sir?"

"Yes it is." Snape said handing a steaming goblet to Remus. "Drink it all, every drop, from the smell it must taste, terrible."

"No matter, I am glad for it, thank you Severus."

"You made it for him!" Harry said grinning. "I like you sir!"

"Hnn." Snape said intently looking at the small boy.

"He has more than Lily's eyes Severus, he is smart like her and has her personality. Though he is an excellent flyer, started very young too." Moody said limping up.

"I bet he will start with Quidditch at school?" Snape said still looking at Harry with a look Harry could not read.

"Yes sir I will, I am going to be in Gryffindor, though I don't hate Slytherin, uncle Al is Slytherin and a decent fellow. He has taught me lots but I really, really want to be in Gryffindor so I guess that means you will not be my head of house."

"I was so looking forward to it." Snape said with sarcasm, with his luck this boy was going to be just as bad as his father in school.

"I hope I do well in potions sir, I am trying really hard on my breaks from the muggle school I go to sir." Harry said. "I want to live up to my mother, uncle Moony says she was really good, though not as good as you."

"Oh what does your uncle Moony say about me?" Snape said looking at the werewolf who was trying to get the potion down. "Do tell."

"Um he says you are really smart and were a potions master six months after you graduated. That you like to help people and if you needed someone on your side for anything you would be it. He says you do have one problem sir."

"Oh and what problem is that?" Snape said glaring at the werewolf who looked as if he was going to be sick.

"You are too serious sir." Harry said.

"Oh, I see." Snape said. "That all Mr. Potter?"

"Yes sir."

"That is our boy!" Moody said laughing from the doorway. "Smart boy, takes after his mother in that respect."

"Hnn." Snape said looking down at the small boy.

Remus managed to finish the potion and handed the steel goblet back to Snape who looked at the small boy keenly once more and headed back though the floo. Harry was a strange young boy to him, then again he had two very strange guardians. One werewolf Gryffindor and one old horribly scarred Auror Slytherin. Then there were the Weasleys and to boot Harry went to the same muggle school as his cousin. It was not as if Snape wanted to know all this, but Minerva McGonagall liked to tell him all about how her future Gryffindor was doing. Oh of only Harry ended up in his house how the smugness would go from the older beautiful (okay so he thought that yes) Gryffindor head.

At the end of Summer Harry went back to the same muggle primary that Dudley went to. They had started off the last year on a not so friendly standing, Dudley had tried to bully him and Harry had knocked him down. Moody had started to teach Harry all about defense, mostly muggle style as Harry could not fully control his magic at this age. So when Dudley had come after his cousin he had been knocked flat in two blows. Harry had gone to his aunt and uncle's house and to the amazement of everyone apologized to Dudley and given him a extra large bar of Hershey's chocolate. After that they had actually become friends.

Harry never spoke about magic around the Dursleys, he talked instead about school, being friends with Dudley and how smart and athletic Dudley was. In that he was being charitable to say the least, Dudley was fat, there was no getting around that. However as he saw how good Harry was with sports he wanted to try at least. It was on the first day of school and Harry took the floo with Remus to Miss Figg's house and walked to the Dursleys. Harry got a shock at seeing Dudley, he had lost weight and looked healthy and tanned! Harry walked up and grinned seeing Dudley.

"Hey you look great!" Harry said.

"Mum and dad signed me up for swimming lessons and martial arts 'cause I wanted them!" Dudley said grinning. "I want to be a boxer when I grow up!"

"That is brilliant mate!" Harry said grinning. "I think you could be the best ever!"

Though Mrs. Dursley did not always approve of Harry she saw he treated Dudley very well, in fact he was his friend. She thought that Harry was turning her son at bit too bookish but Dudley did like to swim, hike, ride his bike and play outside and on his video game player. She was complimented on raising such a fine young man in Dudley and that counted for something. She watched as the two well dressed boys walked to school and were joined by several other boys too. What she did not know was that one of Harry's magical friends, at the insistence of Moody was going to the same school. So it was a block away from the Dursleys Ron caught up to them having taken the floo to one of his parent's friend's homes to head to school this year.

"So how did your mum take you going to school here?" Harry asked him.

"Not bad, she did not cry too much, I think she is tempted to send Fred and George, if they would not end up in trouble." Ron said. "Then again they are trouble!"

"Well at least you get to go to school with me until go to your dad's school." Dudley said knowing nothing about Hogwarts as Harry said nothing about it as he had promised. "I think it's brilliant your parents are doing this."

"Yea, it's a great thing really, never would have met you if not for them doing this." Ron said knowing all about the Dursleys hating magic. He just thought it was weird they did but was too polite to comment ever to Harry on that. "You will go to Smeltings your dad's school."

The boys talked and laughed as they made their way to school, a far cry to how things could have gone if Harry had been raised by the Dursleys. There was one more bright thing about this year, "Mad-eyed" Moody, deemed "too paranoid" to continue as an Auror was given an early retirement. He took up a job in the primary school Harry attended as a janitor to help protect his young ward. Though he had a terrifying presence, a patched eye, horribly scarred face, a wooden leg ending in a clawed foot he was well liked by the students and teachers alike. Harry felt secure and liked and here in his muggle school, he never had to worry about anyone starring at his scar and treating him like a hero. He had done nothing more than live, what made him a hero for living? Still here he had friends and enjoyed the years he spent here learning, growing and becoming fast friends with Dudley and Ron…

_Yea so it is highly improbable that the Dursleys would let Harry near Dudley. However two things would have happened for it to work, Harry would promise never to mention magic and bribery in the form of money. Greed would motivate them to let Harry be near their son. My motivation was simple, Moody. Now Moody knew that any family that was left of Harry's would be in danger, what better way to help protect that family than having Harry go to the same school as Dudley. Besides Remus Lupin has a big heart and probably felt sorry for the boy and wanted him to learn from Harry how to be a upstanding person. As for Snape, yes he would make the potion for Remus, if only to say he could._


	3. A Turning Point

Chapter Three: A Turning Point:

It was a bright warm summer that summer of Harry's eighth year in life. He spent many of his days at the Burrow, he was friends with all the family, even Ginny who though annoying at times was nice enough as a girl. He knew not to rile her up too much as she had a temper to rival her mother's. He loved to fly as here at the Burrow he could, he was getting too big and too old to fly in the house and so the paddock the Weasleys owned was perfect to learn the basics of good flying. Moody spent much of his time out in the garden thinking about how to strengthen the wards on the burrow or watching Harry fly with his friends. It was after Harry's birthday and the time of the full moon that very evening. As such Severus Snape had come to the Burrow to give a certain werewolf his potion to make him a good little wolf.

Snape did not mind the burrow, the Weasleys were nice enough to him, still he had been worried when he had met the twins Fred and George the first time. They had sized him up, grinning identically and decided he was alright and did not prank him. Then again with their mother standing there watching them they would not dare as they valued their hides. Snape walked through the house and to the backyard and found Remus exactly where Mrs. Weasley said he would find the werewolf. Snape smiled a wicked smile as he saw the werewolf was fast asleep, this was going to be fun when he woke the wolf up. He stood over the wolf, drew the hood of his cloak over his head and looked down at the werewolf.

"Remus Lupin!" Snape said in his most terrifying voice. "Wake up werewolf!"

"What?" Remus came awake and jumped up wide-eyed. "Severus you startled me."

"That was the intention." Snape said shoving the goblet at Remus. "Drink it all you miserable wolf!"

"Of course." Remus said, "you did something to the last batch, I hardly felt the change."

"I doubt that your ward wished to hear you screaming." Snape said.

"His name is Harry." Remus said.

"I am aware of his name thank you wolf." Snape snapped. "I fear for Hogwarts when he comes of age."

"Oh he will be good or be in trouble, we try not to spoil him too much." Remus said.

"Hnn." Came Snape's response.

Remus began to drink down the horrible potion, he found just going for it and drinking it as fast as he could helped a lot. Remus was in a good mood, he had started a muggle medication that Nicolas Flamel had experimented with on a few werewolves and it was helping Remus. It was the last great thing the old alchemist ever would do (or so it was said). His collection of chocolate frog cards was complete and he had built a shrine that for a price (the monies went to the magical orphanage he had lobbied to get built) one could see the whole collection. There were rumors he would allow himself to die, but it was only rumors as it had been for two centuries now. Remus was feeling a bit mischievous and as he drained the goblet he summed from the house a small bottle. He handed the goblet back to Snape and held up the bottle trying to look innocent as he could.

"I got something for you Severus." Remus said handing the bottle to him. "It is muggle sun block."

"For what reason?" Severus said looking as sinister as he could as he stood in the deep shade of the tree.

"Um vampires like you do need it if you are going to even try to be in the sun for any time." Remus said.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN YOU WILL NOT TEASE SEVERUS LIKE THAT!" Came the angry voice of Mrs. Weasley right behind him, she had been in the garden and had heard Remus tease Snape.

"But Molly really he looks so like a vampire!" Remus said trying for a winning grin.

Across the yard Fred, George, Ron and Harry looked up as they could hear exactly who Mrs. Weasley was going off on. They saw Moody limping as fast as he could from the angry witch and to a safer place away from her wrath. Harry shook his head, Remus clearly had not learned like he had how to head off the Weasley matriarch when she went on the warpath. You apologized at once, looked remorseful and hoped for the best. Remus had done none of those things and so he was getting chewed out royally.

"So why is she yelling at Remus?' Charlie asked.

"He called professor Snape a vampire." Ron said. "Mum did not find it funny."

"Don't see why she would defend that git." Charlie said.

"He is brilliant!" Fred said.

"Best potions master ever!" George added.

"He makes the Wolfsbane for Remus…"

"Even though there are others that could…"

"He likes our werewolf…"

"Yea he would not make it if he did not!" George finished.

"Yea but he hates Gryffindors." Charlie said.

"Maybe it's because Gryffindors hate Slytherin?" Fred said thoughtfully.

"Yea, besides he needs cheering up!" George said grinning.

"No, you do that and mum will kill you before you ever set foot in Hogwarts!" Charlie warned them.

Harry knew that was true, Mrs. Weasley would side with the potions master every time. He wondered if Hogwarts would still be standing when he went to school. Oh he knew the antics of his father from Remus but he had a feeling that Fred and George would wreck havoc in the school. Harry was looking forward to the day he started Hogwarts. It was less than three years time and he would get to learn all about magic. He had already shown strong magical abilities and so it was very clear he was going to Hogwarts.

Mrs. Weasley finished her tirade on Remus and Snape walked by where the children were an almost smug look on his face. Harry grinned, and Snape looked down at the small boy and raised an eyebrow. He left in a billow of black robes and Harry was not expecting to see him for another month. Therefore he was surprised when Snape was back at the burrow with madam Pomfrey who had her large medical bag with her two days later. Mrs. Weasley called all the children together into the house and Harry understandably was nervous, why where Snape and Aunt Poppy here?

"As you know there is no cure for the werewolf bite." Snape began, "however the Americans have come up with a vaccine that works very well. Once you have received the vaccine a werewolf could bite you but not turn you."

"Splendid!" Remus said walking in smiling. "Makes me less of a danger, I am still a monster though, but this will make my heart lighter. All children getting it then?"

"Yes, and any adult who wishes it as well." Poppy said.

"How is that given then?" Ron asked having an idea what was coming. "Not shots then?"

"Yes Ron shots." Poppy said.

"No! Not shots!" Ron nearly shouted.

"For a boy you are a wimp." Ginny said walking up rolling up her sleeve getting Snape to raise an eyebrow. "I will go first, show these boys that girls are braver than boys."

Ginny was scared though she refused to show it and did not even cry when the shot was given. Ron was volunteered next by his very helpful brothers and he was pale and shaking but he dared not cry either. Then it was Harry's turn, then the twins, then Percy and Charlie and finally Bill. When it was done the children's arms ached at the injection site but now they were protected from the bite of the werewolf. Poppy handed out chocolate bars to the children and to Remus a large chunk of chocolate which he was grateful for. Severus watched him wolf it down and with a cold smile took out a bag of muggle dog chews. He was trying for an insult in front of all here. Remus sniffed and turned and his eyes lit up as he looked at the bag hopefully.

"Severus you didn't need to, I mean you make the Wolfsbane for me." Remus said.

"Here, take them." Severus said, "a wolf like you no doubt needs to chew."

"Yea, he does, but he doesn't ever chew the furniture." Harry said looking at the bag Snape shoved at Remus. "Where ever did you find those sir?"

"Muggle pet store." Severus said watching the werewolf smile as he opened the bag and inhaled the scent of the rawhide chews.

"They are perfect Severus, you really are a thoughtful caring wizard." Remus said smiling at him.

"That was very nice of you Severus." Mrs. Weasley said.

"See we told you he was nice!" Fred said glaring at Charlie.

"Yea, he did something nice for Remus!" George said and added at a glare from Snape bowed. "Do not worry noble sir your secret is safe with us!"

Snape realized that his intended insult had turned out to be something nice. Wonderful, now the werewolf liked him that much more. Snape did not want the werewolf to like him, he did not want anything to do with him. No, that was not true, he could not lie even to himself. He liked helping Remus, ever since the shack incident and the day after, the utter horror in Remus' eyes when he found out, how Remus had cried and howled and begged on his knees for Snape to kill him as he had the right, he had seen how the werewolf hated what he was. He never wanted to see Remus like that again and so he helped him but damned if he was going to let the wolf know he cared! He left the house in a billow of black robes and headed back to his cool dark dungeons to quietly brew up potions…

_So another chapter and it looks like Snape has a bit of a sense of humor. Still not sure where I am going with this, and hopefully my muse will help me out on this. Anyway thank you to all who have reviewed so far! Tumshie, The Geeky Quill, graypheonix, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, JWOHPfan, AllMightyPen, DeliaDee, thank you guys, you are so very kind in your reviews!_


	4. Birthdays and the Letter

Chapter Four: Birthdays and the Letter:

Ten year old Harry yawned and stretched and woke fully. He looked around his large comfortable room and threw back his blue covers and got up. Quickly making his bed he went to his bathroom to shower and dress for the day and after saying good morning to the empty portrait of headmaster Black he fairly skipped down the stairs to the dining room. Today was Dudley's eleventh birthday and Harry had got him something he knew Dudley would like. He had got him a book on _The History of Smeltings_ as Dudley was headed to the same school his father had gone to. Harry had even wrapped it himself in Dudley's favorite colors, green and gold, Dudley was a bit spoiled but he was an only child, like Harry was, but he still had his parents and he was very, very lucky that way. Harry saw Moody sitting at the table on his fourth cup of coffee, Remus drinking his first both men reading the paper.

"Good morning Harry." Remus said still reading the paper. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yes Uncle Moony." Harry said looking at Moody who was looking far too innocent to Harry's liking. "Okay Uncle Al what did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything Harry?" Moody said innocently.

"You are far too quiet…." Harry ducked on instinct and with incredible reflexes closed his hand over the small ball. "Or you are loosing your touch sir?"

"Oh?" Moody said looking up at Harry with both eyes. "How is that?"

"I can read you now, I know when you are up to something sir." Harry said.

"Well you have to be prepared, constant vigilance you know." Moody said smiling a bit.

"Yea I do, that and innocent until proven guilty, do not kill unless you must, torture is evil and Veritaserum is your best friend in an interrogation." Harry said. "Oh and when the odds are against you, pray then go down fighting, you just may win."

"That last is not mine boy." Moody said.

"No sir, it is mine." Harry said.

"Smart boy you are." Moody said smiling.

Harry sat down grinning and tucked into his breakfast of porridge with sugar and cream, toast and orange juice. After eating his fill he went to find Kreacher and talk to the old elf about the family he had served. Harry loved hearing the old elf tell about the generations he had served and who was the best master or mistress. Kreacher liked Harry as Harry was a fair and good master, he would not let the elf punish himself, instead he had him come to him or Remus or Moody if he felt he had done something wrong. Most of the time it was nothing Harry or the two men would punish him for and so he would go back to work.

Another reason Kreacher was happy was Abby who after Moody had sold his house (to help with his retirement as he had lost money in some trades) came here to live. She had two little elves by Kreacher and Harry knew it would be at least ten years before he ever saw them as young elves had to be taught by their parents all the magic they would need in life. This was a very private and personal thing and took years to teach. Harry did not mind as he knew the elves would be hard workers when they grew up. Kreacher was deep in a tale about Sirius when Remus came into the room to collect Harry. Harry looked up and stood and realized it was time to go.

"We can finish this story later Kreacher okay?" Harry said.

"Yes master, it would be an honor." Kreacher said bowing low.

"Got everything Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yea, uncle Al coming?" Harry asked.

"He will just be watching, it is your cousin's day." Remus said smiling. "I think your aunt and uncle have a difficult time enough with me there, as a full grown wizard."

"Well if only they knew you were a werewolf." Harry said laughing.

"I think your aunt would have a heart attack." Remus said walking to the fireplace. "Ready?"

"Yea, Miss Figg's house!" Harry called out.

He threw the floo powder on the fire and went through the fireplace with Remus. After a time of whirling around Harry stumbled from the fireplace and found himself in the home of Miss Figg, an older woman who lived in her carpet slippers and old gray dress (neatly pressed), her gray fly away hair was covered with a flowered scarf and she was carrying one of her cats. She smiled sweetly at Harry and winked at Remus as he walked by and out of the house. The two wizards walked the short distance to number four Privet drive and rang the door bell. Mr. Dursley answered the door and motioned Harry in.

"Come pick him up around five." Mr. Dursley said.

"Yes sir, see you then Harry." Remus said.

"Okay Uncle Moony!" Harry said and he walked into the house. "Thank you for having me over Uncle Vernon."

"Yes, well as Dudley wanted his friends over and that included you boy." Mr. Dursley said.

"Hello Harry." Mrs. Dursley said walking into the hall.

"Hello aunt Petunia." Harry said.

"Dudley is in the lounge." Aunt Petunia said.

Harry went into the lounge and found Dudley there with two of his friends from their muggle school. Jack Fenny and Thomas Martin were there and talking and they waved Harry over to join them. Soon after it was time for Dudley to open his presents from his friends (he had opened the presents from family that morning) and so he did. He got a new video game for his play station from Jack and from Thomas a movie he really wanted. He unwrapped Harry's gift and grinned, the book was exactly what he wanted and he loved it.

"He is gonna know all about Smeltings from that." Jack said.

"Yea when I found out he made it to his dad's school I thought he would like this." Harry said.

"I do, thanks Harry." Dudley said.

"So where are you going to school Harry?" Thomas innocently asked.

"St. Andrews Academy, my dad went there." Harry said. "It's in Scotland."

"Good school?" Jack asked.

"Yea, should be, but not as good as Smeltings, I hear it is on a river!" Harry said steering the conversation back to Dudley.

Outside the room Mr. and Mrs. Dursley gave a mental sigh of relief. So far they had not had to deal with Harry speaking about magic at all around them and he was very respectful. He seemed to go out of his way to make their little boy feel special as he really was! Still they knew that one day they would have to put their foot down and not let Harry come around anymore. The only down side to the day was Aunt Marge coming to visit. Aunt Marge was Mr. Dursleys' sister and she looked very much like him, raised dogs in the country and was not the nicest woman. Harry was glad he did not have to stay and he felt sorry for Dudley who did, still he was very polite to her and left exactly at five as promised.

"So how was it?" Remus asked Harry as they walked back to Miss Figg's house.

"Not bad, I am glad you had me to go to Dudley's school uncle Moony." Harry said thoughtfully. "I mean he could have turned out worse, he needed a friend."

"You have been that for him, I had to keep a promise to your parents, that you would know as much about the muggle world as magical."

"Yea and now I will get my letter." Harry said.

"Yes you will." Remus replied.

It was four weeks later that Harry got his letter and he was extremely excited to say the least. Both Moody and Remus took Harry to get his school things in Diagon Alley and Harry was very excited as he got his books and wand and finally went to get fitted for his robes. He found himself standing side-by-side with a pale white-blond hair boy that looked as spoiled and mean as could be. Harry knew who he was from Moody talking to him about the boy's father, this was Draco Malfoy the only child and son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"I hope I am put in Slytherin, father says it is the best house and mother says all good purebloods go there." Draco said.

"That sounds interesting." Harry said trying so hard to be polite.

"I would hate to be a muggle born, imagine not knowing until you got your letter." Draco said.

Before Harry could reply that his mother was muggle born both boys robes were taken care of and Harry paid for his and met Remus outside the shop. Remus watched as the spoiled Malfoy child walked by and saw Harry looked a bit down. He wanted to speak to Harry about that, but, it was at this time that Moody came up carrying a cage and in it was a large snowy owl. Harry's eyes went wide and he took the cage and looked at the beautiful bird then up at Moody. This was the best present ever to him, he already had a cat and now he had an owl!

"Fer letters an' stuff." Moody said. "You will need her."

"Thank you sir." Harry said smiling. "She is brilliant, she have a name?"

"Shop called her Hedwig." Moody said.

"Then I will call her that." Harry said. "Thank you so much!"

Moody loved to give Harry gifts, Harry loved every gift he got and got such joy out of them. He was not spoiled, most gifts were very practical and could help him out, like Hedwig and Harry loved them. Harry loved to share as well, many times when he got a box of chocolate or sweets he shared them with his friends. He was happiest when he shared and happiest when his friends were happy. He took after his parents, mostly his mother and that was all either men could hope for. Remus saw Harry's mother in him more and more every day and some days it pained him as Harry looked, walked and talked like his father but acted like his mother and had his mother's brains. Moody smiled at the happy boy and realized both he and Remus had managed to raise a good thoughtful boy.

On Harry's birthday he had a party with his good friends Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Neville was a shy boy who's parents had been tortured insane by Bellatrix Lestrange. Moody and Remus had a feeling Neville had seen it happen and that had scarred the young boy. It was that reason he was so nervous and fearful. Still around Harry and Ron he felt braver and wanted as they were good friends. Harry had a birthday cake and presents, he got a satchel with an extendable charm for his books from Moody, from Remus a large box of chocolates and an owl care kit. From Neville Harry got a book on Quadpot and Dudley had got him a video game. Harry could not have been happier at his gifts and he was getting excited for the time he would go to Hogwarts. He was growing up fast and both Moody and Remus were going to miss their boy when he went to Hogwarts…

_Yes Harry is a good, kind wonderful child. He has been raised as his mother and father would have wanted and he really is a good child. I want to thank all who have reviewed so far: Tumshie, The Geeky Quill, graypheonix, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, JWOHPfan, AllMightyPen, DeliaDee, Rainbow2007, Charcoal Hunter Winston, danielle72679. All the reviews are so kind and have made me so happy!_


	5. Sorting and Start of Classes

Chapter Five: Sorting and Start of Classes:

Harry could barely contain his excitement on September first to the amusement of both men as they watched Harry finish packing his things. He kept his invisibility cloak in his satchel as Moody instructed him and made sure he had everything he needed on the train. He carefully put Hedwig into her cage, put on his light jacket and waited by the front door for Moody and Remus. Mrs. Black was watching Harry but she did not yell at him as she did not mind the polite well behaved boy. He may be headed for Gryffindor and her home was the home of an old scarred Auror and a werewolf but she actually liked the boy. She got along with Moody very well as he was Slytherin and she had accepted him here. Now she watched the small boy ready to head to Hogwarts for the first time.

"Ready Harry?" Remus asked walking up to the small boy.

"Yes, but will you be okay?" Harry asked. "Will you be okay with out me here?"

"I think I can manage, I have Moody and I will be visiting with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Longbottom and writing my book as well." Remus said referring to the children's book he was writing.

"Well we look all ready then." Moody said.

"Yes uncle Al." Harry said beaming.

"Let's go then." Moody said.

Remus pulled Harry's trunk and Harry walked as calmly as he could to the train station. He knew that there could be danger at school and that he was viewed as the boy who lived because of his parents. He had been raised to be a kind caring boy and how to take care of himself and to not be vain or prideful. He would do fine at school though his two guardians were going to miss their boy. All too soon they came to the train station and after looking around quickly Moody took Harry through the barrier and onto the platform. Remus came soon after and gave Harry a quick hug and Moody squeezed his shoulder.

"Now then, remember what I taught ye." Moody said.

"Yes sir, I will." Harry promised.

"Have fun, don't fight and be kind." Remus reminded Harry. "See you at Christmas."

"Okay see you at Christmas!" Harry said.

Fred and George Weasley, two identical twin boys helped him load his trunk onto the train and into a compartment. Harry took a seat as Ron and Neville came into the compartment and put up their trunks and took seats. Ron was grinning and Neville looked nervous, the train's whistle went off and the train gave a lurch and they were off. They soon left the city far behind and started up through the English countryside. The lunch trolley came and Harry and Neville got a bit of everything and shared with Ron. They ate pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, licorice wands, chocolate frogs and even Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"Wonder what house we will go to." Harry mused.

"Gryffindor." Ron said. "Same as all my brothers, it will not be a big deal as everyone else has been there before me."

"It will be a big deal to us." Neville said. "I bet I will get Hufflepuff."

"Uncle Al says there is nothing wrong with Hufflepuff, he has loads of friends from there, many Aurors come from Hufflepuff." Harry said.

"As long as it is not Slytherin." Ron said. "Too many bad wizards came from there."

"Uncle Al is Slytherin." Harry countered.

"I would not want to be in Slytherin." Neville said. "I hear that the head of that house is a vampire."

As they talked and ate of the sweets and pastries Harry and Neville bought from the cart, Ron's rat came out of his pocket sniffing looking for food. Ron acted as if he did not like the rat, but it was clear he did as he fed the rat little tidbits of food. In fact the rat was fat, sleek and though it was missing a toe on one of it's paws it was really a hansom creature. Scabbers the rat looked up at Harry and Ron and squeaked and went back to eating.

"Stupid rat, all he does is eat and sleep." Ron said. "He is so fat too."

"That is because you keep feeding him well." Harry said.

"Yea, I got Trever, hey have you seen Trever?" Neville said looking around for his toad.

"Here, he is hiding," Harry said taking out the toad from where he was hiding. "Put him in your coat, he should stay there."

"Thanks Harry." Neville said.

The door to the compartment opened and Harry looked up to see the spoiled petted Malfoy heir standing there. He was tall for his age, though not as tall as Ron who was the tallest though not nearly as stocky as the two boys who flanked Draco. They were ugly troll-like boys and like Draco and the three boys here they were already in their school robes. Harry knew a bit about the Malfoy family from Moody, the head, Lucius gave monies to St. Mungos every year but it was well known he had followed Voldemort. Now his son stood before Harry and Harry was not impressed, he however was smart enough to be polite.

"So it's true, you are Harry Potter." Draco said. "I am Draco Malfoy."

"I know, my uncle told me about your father." Harry said and he saw Draco turn pink at those words. "Seems your father does a lot of good now."

"I see, you need to choose your friends carefully." Draco said looking at Ron and Neville coldly. "You would not want to choose those who are inferior."

"Thank you for that advice Malfoy. "Harry said, "but I have good friends here."

"I see," Draco said and knowing better than to attack a boy raised by Alastor Moody he left the compartment.

"I hate him!" Ron said. "He is just like his father! Thinks just because he has money he is better than everyone else!"

"He may have money but he is far from rich." Harry said remember something Remus taught him. "You mate have a great family, lots of love and are far richer than he ever will be, I actually feel sorry for him."

Ron looked thoughtful and realized Harry was right. He felt happier even when a young girl with lots of bushy brown hair and bossy voice told them they needed to get ready as the train was coming to the station and they would be getting off soon. Her name was Hermione Granger and she was a first year like them. Harry realized she was muggle born as he had never seen or heard of her before. Harry helped Neville wrap up his toad and put him in his basket, then drew on his warm cloak and walked off the train and saw the large comforting frame of Hagrid towering over them.

"First yer this way!" He called swinging his lantern. "First yer this way!"

"Brilliant!" Ron said seeing the boats.

"You have been here before have you not Harry?" Neville said.

"Yea but I don't remember anything, I was just a baby." Harry said.

They came to the school in the boats and climbed up the long stairs up to the doors of the school. They entered and Harry grinned as he saw professor McGonagall. She was a strict old fashioned woman with a heart of gold and she was head of Gryffindor. As deputy headmistress it was her job to greet the first years. She was an older lady clad in a gown of dark green, her dark hair done up in a bun and square glasses perched on her nose. She led the first years to a small room where they were to wait. Finally it came time to be sorted and the first years came out trembling in fear and excitement. When it came to Harry's turn he took a seat on the stool, the old hat falling over his face.

"Hmm I since greatness in you young Potter." The hat said. "Where to put you."

"Not Slytherin, it's a great house and all but well how about Hufflepuff." Harry said cheekily.

"Well though you could be great in Hufflepuff that is not the house for you." The hat said.

"Fine Ravenclaw, I am so very smart you know." Harry said.

"Delusional my dear boy." The hat said.

"Where then would you put one such as I?" Harry said having way too much fun with the hat.

"Cheeky one aren't you, well I hope like GRYFFINDOR!!" The hat shouted out.

Harry took the hat off and joined Ron Neville and the new girl Hermione Granger at the table. There were just as many cheers greeting him as there had been for Draco at the Slytherin table. Harry was very hungry now and once the speech was given and the food appeared he dug into the food. He looked up at the head table and saw Snape who looked at him briefly, over the last six years he had seen Snape off and on as he came to give Remus his Wolfsbane. He very rarely spoke to him as he knew Snape was a very private man. It was as he was looking at the defense against the dark arts teacher Quirell his scar hurt.

"Ow!" Harry said rubbing his forehead.

"What is it?" Ron asked him.

"Nothing, I am fine." Harry said.

That night he walked up to the Gryffindor common room tired, happy and he made two more friends that night, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. He unpacked his PJs, got into them then got into his four poster bed and was fast asleep at once…

_I want to thank all who have reviewed so far: Tumshie, The Geeky Quill, graypheonix, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, JWOHPfan, AllMightyPen, DeliaDee, Rainbow2007, Charcoal Hunter Winston, danielle72679, HarrySirius Fan, Auralia Mortimer, world peace. You guys rock and thank you for all reading this as well!_


	6. New Classes, Adventures and Friends

Chapter Six: New Classes, Adventures and Friends:

Harry woke up bright and early the next morning and had a large breakfast in the great hall and went to his classes and enjoyed them all. The last one of the day was potions with Snape and he wanted to do well as he knew Snape was not a professor to disappoint. At least that is what Remus drummed into his head, be nice to Snape, treat him with respect that and Remus had warned him of what Snape would do in the first class with him. Slytherin and Gryffindor had the class together and Harry was very glad Snape did not mix up the two houses, Slytherin said on once side of the room, Gryffindor on the other. He came in and gave his speech he gave to all his first year classes then looking down at Harry he glided over and stood over the boy.

"Ah Mr. Potter our new celebrity" he said trying to rile up Harry as Harry knew he would. "Tell me Mr. Potter what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot up but Snape ignored her.

"Um a sleeping drought sir, the drought of living death, like the one used on sleeping beauty sir?" Harry said innocently.

"I see, I seem to have started too easy, tell me what is the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant sir, and another name, is, um" Harry saw Hermione practically out of her seat her had in the air.  
"I am waiting Mr. Potter what is another name?"

"Aconite sir." Harry said softly.

"Mr. Weasley let's see if you have any of your brothers' brains." Snape said encoring Hermione completely and rounding on Ron. "Tell me what would you do if I asked for a beazor?"

"I would ah look for the stone from the stomach of a goat and um it's used for antidote for poison sir?" Ron said so glad Remus had told him what to expect with Snape.

"I see, so you think a little book reading will get you through my class do you?" Snape said icily. "Let's see how well you do at actually making a potion, a simple potion to remove boils."

Unfortunately though Neville was good with plants he did not have a prayer of doing even this simple potion right. Yes the poor boy managed to melt Seamus' cauldron and get the potion all over himself. Snape was so mad he took five points from Gryffindor and sent Neville to the hospital wing in near tears. Harry helped clean up the mess and got one more strange look from Snape who instead of having a reason to yell at Harry watched as he carefully started to clean up the mess. Snape made a motion with his wand and Harry looked up at him startled as the mess vanished.

"Would not want the golden boy to have boils for hands would we?" Snape sneered.

"I am sorry sir." Harry said knowing better than to talk back to this very temperamental wizard.

"Indeed." Snape said.

Now Snape was finding Harry Potter to be a very confusing boy to work out. He looked like his father but he did not act like him, he was so like his mother it pained him. He was sitting in the staffroom sipping tea later that week when McGonagall came in looking smug, oh joy she had found herself a seeker. She sat across from him and he put his tea cup down and glowered at her. They were friends but they were heads of rival houses and they loved to one up the other. McGonagall cared deeply for Snape and tried to take care of him when he needed it, then and teased and annoyed him as it was amusing. He did it to her as well and right now the news she had was going to get him to go through the roof.

"I found a seeker." McGonagall said primly.

"Oh joy." Snape growled. "Who did you find?"

"Harry Potter." McGonagall said.

"You what?" Snape said his eyes going wide with shock. "But first years, not in my life you cannot, he has too much fame, I am going to kill myself!"

"Alastor is bringing up his broom." McGonagall said. "He has mixed feelings, he is happy his boy is playing but as you know…"

"I will hate to see Slytherin loose." Came the voice of Moody from the doorway. "Hello Severus, you look like you need a pint."

"Or four." Snape growled rubbing the bridge of his nose as he was getting a headache. "That boy is like his father, arrogant rude….."

"You sayin' I did no' raise my boy right?" Moody snarled at Snape. "Cause my boy would no' be allowed t' be a spoiled brat. I do have final say in him being on the team." Moody said.

"Will you then?" Snape said.

"Yea I will." Moody said, " 'e will help take out Slytherin and it breaks me heart in that but he will be happy an' that will make me happy."

"Traitor." Snape said with a smirk and seeing the look on Moody's face he ran for it.

After the first game Snape wanted to kill himself, Harry had caught the snitch, oh but not in a normal manner, oh no he had mimicked a tree frog and caught it in his mouth! This after Snape was sure Quirell tried to kill the boy. He had no proof but he was sure he had and McGonagall could not stop gloating about Harry catching the snitch! The school year went on, Harry was tolerable in potions at least he did not melt cauldrons like Neville did, no he did not in that respect. He was not his mother that was for sure but he did well and took potions seriously.

Then there was Draco trying to get Harry into trouble, he had claimed seeing Potter out on the Astronomy tower one night in early spring. However there was no sign of the boy found out of his common room but Snape had seen an interesting sight, several wizards on brooms with a crate between them that was smoking! He had not been happy when McGonagall brought his first year to him and it was at this time Snape was very glad he was very close to the boy's father and his godfather. When Snape was finished with Draco Malfoy the boy found it very hard to sit for a week.

Snape remembered the mountain troll and how Hermione Granger lied to him about how Harry and Ron had come to rescue her. He had let it slide but oh he was having a hard time with Harry, he felt as if he was being pushed aside by Dumbledore as Harry was now Dumbledore's new project. It stunned the poor potions master and he could not help it, he should be the old headmaster's first concern and he knew he was being childish but he could not help it. He knew the day would come when Harry came to Hogwarts he would be called to do his duty, keep the boy safe and alive.

Which was why he damn near had a heart attack when Harry and his friends went into the chamber where the Philosophers stone was kept. They had used their brains and got through the puzzles, Snape had thought that the puzzles chosen would keep Quirell out and he suspected Quirell no matter what the headmaster said. The aged headmaster could be so, well trusting! After all he let a werewolf help raise Harry Potter and an insane Auror. No matter when Harry had defeated Quirell and Voldemort had fled him Snape had visited the boy in the hospital wing after casting an disalusionment charm on himself. Moody of course saw him but did not say a word as he knew that would just cause a fight.

"You gave us a quite a start Harry." Moody said to Harry.

"Are you mad at me sir?" Harry asked Moody.

"Well a little boy, but mostly worried." Moody said sternly.

"We both are Harry, why did you go in there anyway?" Remus asked taking a seat by him.

"I-I felt, I mean I felt like I was called sir." Harry said.

"Hmm, must be that scar." Moody said looking at him keenly. "I am gonna do some research on it, see what we kin do about it."

"Okay, can we not have what I did get around the school?" Harry asked looking worried.

"Okay Harry I can talk to the headmaster." Remus said. "But why?"

"I just don't feel, I mean I was foolish sir." Harry said looking down at his quilt.

Snape had to pick his jaw up off the floor, a Potter refusing glory and fame? That could not be! What was the world coming to? He did not have much time to think about things as the leaving feast came too quickly and he found himself for the first time in seven years sitting with another house getting the inner house cup. It was not Gryffindor, nor was it Slytherin, in fact Gryffindor and Slytherin tied for second and Hufflepuff came in first with ten points more than the two rival houses. Snape was not unhappy about this but a certain Slytherin first year was not too happy as he felt he would be blamed. The next day the students boarded the train and headed back to London for the summer and Harry was looking forward to it as he would be allowed to stay with the Weasleys part of the summer!

_I want to thank all who have reviewed so far: Tumshie, The Geeky Quill, graypheonix, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, JWOHPfan, AllMightyPen, DeliaDee, Rainbow2007, Charcoal Hunter Winston, danielle72679, HarrySirius Fan, Auralia Mortimer, world peace, kloette._

_I know this chapter covered all of Harry's first year, however I did not see much I needed to really cover. The first potions class was really all I could think of covering and wanted to show how being raised by Moody and Moony would have made Harry a better kid. Besides Severus needs to be treated with respect and Harry is smart and given the right tools he can show his intelligence too._


	7. Meeting Goldilocks

Chapter Seven: Meeting Goldilocks:

Harry was enjoying his summer very much. He was allowed to fly at the Weasley's nearly every day and he found that Ginny enjoyed playing Quidditch almost as much as he and the other boys did. At first the boys did not want to let Ginny play but when Cedric Diggory, the seeker for the Hufflepuff team came over to play with them he sided with Ginny. The other boys grudgingly let her play and she was not half bad. Harry worked on his homework, both his school work and the defense work Moody set for him as he did not much like the lack of defense work at the school. Harry did not mind as he knew this was to train him how to protect himself.

All too soon it was time for him to get his books for school. He headed to Diagon Alley with the Weasleys and felt bad when he went with them to their Gringotts vault as he needed more money from his. He saw Mrs. Weasley scoop up all that was in the vault and he tried to hurry getting what he needed wishing the Weasleys had more as they deserved it. He went and got more potions supplies then headed to Flourish and Blots to get his school books. He saw a group of mid-age witches lined up and he saw the reason why. It was the book signing of one Gilroy Lockhart and Harry hoped to get in and out quickly as possible as he found this very silly. Unfortunately he was jostled and pushed and found himself at the front of the line and Lockhart saw him.

"Ah I was coming to sign copies of my book _Magical Me_ and was not expecting to see the famous Harry Potter!" Lockhart said grabbing Harry by the hand and dragging him up to where he stood. "Now I can say I met the great Harry Potter!"

Harry wanted to sink into the floor, he hated the fame, after all who wanted to be famous for not dying by the killing curse? His parents were dead and he did not like being famous for the fact he lived and they did not. Harry found himself with all the copies of Lockhart's books which he tipped into Ginny's cauldron, he could buy his own. Unfortunately Draco Malfoy had seen that and he confronted Harry right away.

"Bet you liked that Potter." Draco snarled at him. "Famous Harry Potter…"

"Leave him alone!" Hermione said coming to Harry's rescue.

"What will you do about it?" Draco snapped at her.

"Now, now Draco play nicely." A tall man with long white blond hair, cold gray eyes and pale clean shaven face walking into the shop said. He was clad as Draco in rich robes and he had a cane with a snake head on the top of it. He extended his hand to Harry and Harry reluctantly took it as he was raised to be polite. "Lucius Malfoy, forgive me your scar." Malfoy said as he used his cane to brush aside Harry's hair to take a look at it. "Your scar is legendary, as is the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort is nothing more than a murderer, he killed my parents." At this Malfoy let go of his hand and stepped back in shock.

"So brave to mention his name, or are you foolish?" Malfoy said.

"Fear of a name only increases fear." Hermione said stepping up to Harry's defense again.

"Ah would agree w' ye their lass." Moody said slumping up. "Alright Harry?"

"Yes uncle Al, fine, Mr. Malfoy was just talking to me sir." Harry said seeing all color drain from the Malfoy head's face.

"Hmm, you are doing well for yourself are you not Mr. Malfoy?" Moody said.

"Quite, come Draco, we have other shops to go to." Malfoy said leading his son out.

Moody smiled grimly, he loved scaring death eaters like Malfoy. Oh old Malfoy had not killed or harmed in years but he had, under Voldemort and would again if he came back. Harry wrapped up his shopping and headed home to start packing for school. As he was packing he heard the crack of an elf Apparating into his room and turned expecting to see either Kreacher or Abby there. Instead he saw a strange elf clad in a filthy pillowcase for clothing. Clearly he was not well taken care of as he was a bit too thin and looked tired, it was as if his family worked the poor thing far harder than was needed. Harry believed house elves should be treated with respect and dignity, not worked to death and scorned and treated badly.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" Harry asked the small elf.

"Dobby, Dobby knows all about Harry Potter sir." Dobby said.

"Okay but why are you here?" Harry said.

"Harry Potter is in grave danger and must not go back to Hogwarts." Dobby said looking around fearfully.

"Why is that?" Harry said and the elf looked fearful as if he could not really answer. "Look I will get my guardians if you do not tell me!"

"Master bad wicked dark wizard!" Dobby said and Harry caught him before he could punish himself. "Thank you sir."

"You have to tell me." Harry said. "If you know anything you have to tell me!"

He found himself speaking to thin air and he swore in frustration and went directly to Moody who was reading a muggle book on cars. He looked up as Harry came in looking flustered and worried. He put the book aside just as Remus with Fred and George Weasley came into the room laughing at a joke that Remus had been telling them. They loved to come here to see uncle Moony and wondered if he was a marauder but had not asked him as of yet. They saw Harry looking worried and at once they wanted to know what was up.

"I just had an elf visit my room." Harry said. "Not one of ours sir."

"Oh?" Moody said looking thoughtful. "What was it's name?"

"Dobby sir." Harry said as Kreacher came into the room and froze at the name.

"You know something Kreacher?" Moody asked him.

"Yes sir, Dobby is a Malfoy elf." Kreacher said. "If he was here, master Harry may I go and teach this elf to stay away from master Harry?"

"No, if he is a Malfoy elf that could get him killed. That would be just the thing Mr. Malfoy would want." Harry said.

"What did he want?" Remus asked.

"Said I was in danger and not to go to Hogwarts. Bet Draco sent him to try and scare me." Harry said shrugging. "Sounds like something he would do."

"Hmm, don't like the sound of that." Moody said.

One week later Harry went to the Weasleys and stayed there the night before he was to head back on the train. He was happy to go back to school and he loved the large comfortable ramshackle home of the Weasleys. It was an amazing home filled with family chaos, good cooking and love and at the center of the family was the short plump form of the red headed matron Mrs. Weasley. The next morning after the Weasleys car was loaded up with trunks owls and family Mr. Weasley drove them to Kings Cross. Moody had been sick, so much so he had been admitted to St. Mungos and so he was not here to see them off, still Remus was and that was a help.

"Should be a good year." Harry said waiting with Ron to get on the train.

"Yea wonder who the defense teacher will be this year?" Harry asked.

"Cannot be as bad as that git last year." Ron said.

"Yea I know, he was pathetic, I had to actually study extra this summer as uncle Al said I had not learn enough defense!"

"He would, he should come teach, we all would become wicked good." Ron said.

"Yea our turn." Harry said checking the time.

They had to go though now, there was no more time to waste and they ran for the barrier. Harry hit the wall stunned and looked around puzzled. Commuters were laughing at the two boys and Harry knew he had to get somewhere safe to figure out what to do. He looked up in shock as the time hit eleven and he knew the train was gone. They had to find another way to the school and an idea hit them, they would take the car!...

_I want to thank all who have reviewed so far: Tumshie, The Geeky Quill, graypheonix, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, JWOHPfan, AllMightyPen, DeliaDee, Rainbow2007, Charcoal Hunter Winston, danielle72679, HarrySirius Fan, Auralia Mortimer, world peace, kloette, excessivelyperky, Blueowl._

_Yea I had to add the stupid git Gilroy "Goldilocks" Lockhart to this. I wonder what we could do with him? Any ideas?_


	8. Getting to School and New DADA Professor

Chapter Eight: Getting to School and New DADA Professor:

Harry and Ron made their way back to the car intending on taking it when Moody appeared at once. He saw the situation and cursed himself for not escaping St. Mungos sooner. He knew he had to get the boys to Hogwarts, first he had to write a letter explaining he had the boys with him. He lead the boys to what looked like a closet but once the boys were inside they found themselves in a clean sparse room with large windows. Moody borrowed Hedwig and sent the letter off with her to the school and turned to the two boys who wondered if they were in trouble. Remus and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley joined them looking relieved to see them here with Moody.

"Ah tired t' escape them damn healers earlier but was unable." Moody said coughing roughly. "I am sorry Arthur, Molly t' have inconvenienced ye."

"Nonsense Alastor." Molly said. "Harry dear what happened?"

"I tried to get on the train Aunt Molly but it was like there was a barrier that stopped me." Harry said.

"Are we in trouble?" Ron asked.

"Well if you had taken the car yes you would have been." Arthur said. "But now we just need to figure out how to get you to school."

"Can't put them on the train, it is protected from Apparation." Remus said.

"We can take them to Hogsmead by the floo have them meet up with Minerva there, they will be the first there but that cannot be helped." Moody said. "I sent a letter to Minerva, she will meet them at the Three Broomsticks."

"Right then, I am going too." Remus said.

"I will stay with them until they get into the school." Moody said coughing again. "I no' letting my boy miss school."

"Harry is as much mine as yours old man." Remus said to Moody.

"Could you guys not fight over me?" Harry said rolling his eyes. "It's embarrassing."

"Right then, let's go." Moody said throwing floo on the fire and calling out their destination.

Harry did the same going through with his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He came out into a room where he saw McGonagall waiting for him with a look of concern on her face. There had been only two other times in her teaching career this had happened and both were because those students had been very late. None had been because someone wanted to stop the student from going to school! She told the boys to change into their school robes and when they had their trunks were sent up to the school and they went into the pub to get lunch with their head of house.

"I am sorry for the trouble." Harry said once he sat down.

"Why Harry you could not help what happened." McGonagall said. "Whoever had it in for you didn't succeed, you are here after all."

"Yes ma'am." Harry said.

"Wait until I tell Fred and George, they will be so jealous!" Ron said grinning.

"Mr. Weasley do not encourage them, next year they will fly a car to school!" McGonagall said.

"Doubt it professor McGonagall." Remus said smiling, "Molly would kill them, howlers just don't effect those boys, I told her as much."

"Glad you did, they put itching powder in my bed this summer!" Ron said then he smiled. "I told Bill and he and Charlie got them good."

"They had green hair for a week professor." Harry said laughing. "I think I have a picture somewhere."

McGonagall had a hard time not smiling or laughing at this. After lunch she took the boys up to the school and to the Gryffindor common room. Both boys had a relaxing afternoon, they ate as much sweets as they wanted, played wizards chess and exploding snap and Ron put a charm on Percy's favorite chair knowing it would get him either that evening or the next day. The twins were not the only ones with wicked senses of humor. They headed down just before everyone got there and waited until their fellow students started to come in and quietly filed into the great hall. They sat down by Hermione with Fred and George sitting across from them.

"Thought you would not make it." Fred said.

"Yea I mean we looked for you, Percy was frantic until he got the letter from mum." George said.

"Well if it had been you two you would have taken the car." Ron said.

"Yea, figured out how to land it in the great hall." Fred said grinning.

"Giving our dear head of house an aneurism and getting the headmaster to laugh." George finished.

The sorting hat sang its song and the sorting began. All four of the Weasley brothers were watching their sister as she walked up to the hat and sat down trembling. It shouted out Gryffindor and she stood up, put the hat down and walked primly to the Gryffindor table, only to be picked up by Fred and swung around and set between the twins. Harry laughed and looked up at the head table to see Snape looking keenly at him and next to him was…

"Oh no," Harry groaned. "No not Gilroy Lockhart."

"Where, oh so that is who is teaching the defense class." Ron said.

"I hope he knows how to teach." Harry grumbled.

"I have read his books, all that he has done it's amazing!" Hermione said.

Harry was not sure he was going to like his defense classes, not with Lockhart there. At least his other classes he was treated normally and he enjoyed them, even potions. He knew Snape acted the way he did because he carried, Remus had told him he did and so Harry really, really wanted to do good so not to disappoint this man. Poor Neville was as dismal as ever and Snape just did not know what to do with a boy who melted his cauldrons. Harry's first defense class was horrible, Harry had no respect for Lockhart as Harry could see right through him.

Harry did not have much time to think on this as he was studying hard and working hard with Quidditch practice. The first game against Slytherin actually went very well except for one thing, someone had tampered with the bludger and it kept trying to kill him. That and Draco Malfoy being a very good flyer kept his hands full. Harry managed to catch the snitch before Draco, and he was smashed to the ground by the bludger. Someone managed to get the bludger and then Lockhart was over him.

"Oh no not you!" Harry said not wanting the man anywhere near his broken arm or him.

"Ah an easy fix." Lockhart was saying and he pointed his wand and said a spell, removing all the bones from Harry's arm.

"Ah well things like that happen." Lockhart said.

Harry did not hear this as he promptly passed out. He woke up to find himself in the hospital wing in bed. He sat up and saw his useless boneless arm and nearly passed out again. Madam Pomphry came to his bedside, shooing the Gryffindor team away to give her space. She had bottle with the label of Skeligrow on it and Harry had a feeling he was not going to like this much. He nearly spat out the potion at the first mouthful but he did manage to get it down. He knew he was in for a night of pain as the potion started to work at once.

In the meantime Severus Snape was beyond furious, McGonagall had taken his wand and locked him in the staffroom to keep him from killing someone. First Harry had been chased by a rogue bludger then Lockhart had deboned the poor boy's arm! McGonagall had seen Snape angry before and she knew his temper was not one to mess with. Still she was in the room with Snape along with the headmaster and Harry's two guardians.

"Headmaster I will kill whoever did this." Snape said eyes flashing. "Whoever dared try kill that boy!"

"Oh you do care." Remus said nodding, " thought you would him being Lily's boy."

"I would be just as upset if it were any other child." Snape snarled.

"Come off it boy," Moody said, "we all know you like th' boy, an' who could no'? He takes after his mum he does, fly's like his father, kind like his mother."

"I vote we go teach Lockhart a lesson." Remus said nearly smiling, "something along the lines of let Poppy do her work or teach your classes as a rodent the rest of the year."

"Remus don't you dare!" McGonagall said.

"Do you realize he is a danger?" Remus said, "He made a werewolf sound like a comical creature, we are not, we are monsters that if not for medication could kill and maim."

"You would not." Snape said. "Because if you did Lupin I would have a new wolf hide on my wall."

"We turn human when we are killed." Remus said countered.

"I am a very powerful wizard wolf, I could make it happen." Snape said his voice cold as death.

"I am too, I once turned a pool of water into a pool of chocolate pudding, mind you I had to summon the sugar and chocolate and milk powder but it looked like I created a pool of chocolate pudding." Remus said and Snape and Moody just stared at him. "What I was hungry!"

"You are always hungry Remus." Moody said, "an' yes he did do that, damn near wore out his hide with a strap for that, got Harry in the middle of it and everything."

"How big a pool was it?" Dumbledore asked a twinkle in his eye.

"One of those muggle blow up jobs, not huge but a chocolate covered Harry running through the house, I nearly had a wolf rug." Moody growled.

"Headmaster you wonder why I worry for the boy?" Snape said glaring at Remus.

Snape smirked and Remus grinned at him, the light bantering was needed, everyone was about to stress out about Slythern's heir and the attacks in school. Back in the hospital wing Harry had been sleeping when he was woke up by a weight on his chest. He reached for his glasses and put them on and saw the small heavily bandaged frame of Dobby. He sat up wondering what this troublemaker of an elf wanted.

"Dobby warned Harry Potter to not come to Hogwarts this year." Dobby said.

"It was you!" Harry snapped at the trembling elf. "The station and the bludger!"

"You are in grave danger here!" Dobby said.

"You tell me why or I will sick my elf on you I swear it!" Harry snarled at Dobby.

"The Chamber is open" and Dobby tried to run off the bed to hit himself but Harry had him by the back of his pillowcase hanging in the air. "Thank you sir, Dobby warned you, Dobby only wants Harry Potter to be alive. Harry Potter is a hero among house elves, he will lead house elves to a better day."

"Dobby do me a favor." Harry said.

"Anything Harry Potter."

"Don't try to save my life again." Harry said.

With a crack Dobby was gone and Harry lay back on his pillow thinking. Then he heard voices, or rather a voice overhead. It was low and hissing and he knew it was Parseltongue, when he first had spoke it Remus had been scared but Moody said that mother Eve spoke it and that was how the serpent tricked her. So he knew he was a Parseltongue and though it was not a bad thing still it was not a gift he wanted others to know about. He knew this was a snake and he had to let someone know. Remus came in at that time and saw the look on Harry's face.

"What is it Harry?" Remus asked him.

"There is a large snake in Hogwarts." Harry said. "I just heard it, it was saying it wanted to kill. It was speaking Parseltongue, I knew it was."

"The headmaster needs to know." Remus said.

"Why are you here uncle Moony?" Harry asked.

"Heard you were hit with a rogue bludger, I am going to kill whoever did that." Remus said.

"It was Dobby sir." Harry said. "He was only doing it to save me, he said he wanted to scare me from school, please don't kill him!"

"Alright Harry I won't." Remus said.

"Stay with me tonight?" Harry pleaded. "I don't want to be alone."

"Okay Harry."

Remus curled up by his boy and let Harry put his head on his shoulder. He would talk to the headmaster tomorrow about this. He woke next morning to find Poppy over him checking Harry's arm. Harry stirred and woke and looked up at Remus and smiled, last night had been trying but he was safe with his uncles. Once Harry was allowed to check out of the hospital wing he headed up to the headmaster's office wondering what was to happen to him now…

_As always, I want to thank all who have reviewed so far: Tumshie, The Geeky Quill, graypheonix, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, JWOHPfan, AllMightyPen, DeliaDee, Rainbow2007, Charcoal Hunter Winston, danielle72679, HarrySirius Fan, Auralia Mortimer, world peace, kloette, excessivelyperky, Blueowl, Tristan Cartier, Frost Merry Darkness Luver, miss sophie potter. Thank you all!_


	9. The Snake and the Diary

Chapter Nine: The Snake and the Diary:

Harry sat in the chair before the headmaster's desk not daring to swing his legs. The headmaster looked grave as did McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout. Moody was standing by him as was Remus and the tale he had told had to be grave as the heads of houses where here! He hoped he was not in trouble, after all being a Parseltongue was not evil, just different! Surely they did not think he was the heir of Slytherin? But then he was sorted into Gryffindor _because he asked to be sorted there_. Maybe he was the heir and maybe he was and he did not know it?

"How long have you been hearing this snake?" Snape asked.

"Um the first was last night." Harry said. "I know it was Parseltongue 'cause uncle Moody taught me how to tell the difference between it and English."

"Very smart, very good." Dumbledore said. "That means I am afraid we know what the monster is, a basilisk and the heir of Slytherin has returned."

"I-I am not the heir am I?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"No, you are not, however I wonder, yes there is one person, or should I say ghost that can help us."

"She only cries when anyone tries to talk to her." Snape said.

"You know this how?" McGonagall said and Snape muttered something that sounded like marauders. "Good point then how do we know she knows anything?"

"Harry could you ask Miss Granger to try and get Moaning Myrtle to talk to her?"

"Yes sir." Harry said looking puzzled, "sir?"

"Yes Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um how can she help us?"

"Well it all starts fifty years ago when the chamber of secrets was first opened, one student died and that was Myrtle."

"The attacks stopped, and did not start up until this year, first Mrs. Norris and we just sent little Collin Creevy to the hospital wing petrified."

"Then we must find the chamber and kill the snake!" Harry said.

"I wish it were that easy Harry." Dumbledore said heavily. "But alas it is not, we still have to find the one who opened the chamber."

"No Mr. Potter it is not Mr. Malfoy, he is smart but not that smart." Snape said and Harry knew that Snape had used Legilimens on him. "Not all bad witches and wizards come from Slytherin."

"I know sir." Harry said. "Uncle Al is a Slytherin and a good man sir."

"Well Harry you managed to do what I hoped you would not." Remus said trying to sound stern but failing. "You managed to get all the heads of houses together to talk about you."

"At least I was not bad unlike what you did in school, did you not have detention for half a year for what you, my dad, Sirius and Peter did to the great hall?" Harry said innocently. "The streamers and multi colored cream?"

"I never told you about that!" Remus said appalled.

"No Uncle Al did." Harry said. "I would never be that bad, it is not nice to make extra work for the house elves."

Snape stared at Harry, this boy had a caring heart, he did not do the outlandish pranks his father had because he did not wish to make more work for the house elves? Oh he knew Harry did a prank here and there but nothing too bad and he had not got caught as of yet. He was turning out very much like his mother and it pained and made Snape happy at the same time. Harry was small for his age too, his father had been bigger and that was due to his mother's genes, he seemed to eat everything in sight but did not seem to grow that much and was really a sweet young boy though Severus Snape would never say that even under pain of death.

After Harry spoke to the headmaster things seemed to go back to normal for a week at least. Then there was another attack, this time all of Hagrid's roosters ended up dead and this only confirmed that this indeed was a basilisk. The weather got worse as winter came, the castle was so cold students and staff huddled around the fires to study or grade papers. Students could not go out alone and the prefects were busy making sure the rules were followed. Draco Malfoy acted as if he owned the school and one day Harry had had enough. Draco was talking to his friends or rather bragging to them about how the mudbloods were going to be forced to leave the school. Harry had been walking to class with Ron and he rounded on Draco, he was not going to hit him or curse him, no he was too smart for that.

"You know what Draco?" Harry said, "how would you like it if it were one of your mates that was up in the hospital wing dying?"

"Well they are not." Draco said smugly. "Because my friends are all pureblood."

"What if the monster was after pureblood instead of others?" Harry said glaring at Draco. "Ever thought of that?"

"What is going on here? Came the voice of Snape behind Harry.

"I was just talking to Mr. Malfoy sir." Harry said.

"Go to class, all of you." Snape said.

Harry did not need to be told twice as he did not wish to loose points. He glared at Draco as he passed him and headed to class. What he did not know was his words had shook up the Malfoy heir, though Draco dared not show it. He was a pureblood noble and as such he did not show such emotions. Everyone was on edge in the school and Lockhart was of no help whatsoever. Harry tolerated him but only because he was a professor, he knew he was a fraud and hated his classes with him. He never dared show it and did the best he could in them and took out his frustrations regarding him with Ron in the common room. Here he spoke with Ron, Hermione and Neville about the basilisk.

"Did you find anything in the library about them?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Well the only things that a basilisk fears is the crow of a rooster, a Phoenix and for some reason goblin made steel. It cannot be control by any but a Parseltongue." She said.

"Then there has to be another in the school." Neville said. "I mean during the attacks Harry is always with one of us and he has not spoke any language than English."

"I know so it is not him and though Malfoy is a git he is not the heir." Ron said.

"So who could it be?" Hermione asked puzzled.

They did not see the pale look on Ginny's face or see her drop what she was holding. Harry went back to his essay from his potions class. This was easier this year than last, the school now used magical typewriters that had spell check, grammar check and had silencing charms on them so that kept the rooms where they were used quietly. Instead of parchment clean white paper was used and instead of inches pages were assigned. Harry had two pages to do for Snape on potions and he started on the essay wishing he could just relax instead of doing this. Finally done Harry put his work in his school folder, than into his school bag.

It was a week before Christmas break would began when a student was taken into the chamber. When Ron found out who it was while walking back to the common room he turned to Harry who was with him and knew what he had to do. They saw Lockhart and knew, just knew he could get them to the chamber. Hermione had spoken to Myrtle and found out that the entrance was in the second floor girls toilet. Harry knew Lockhart was a simple and vain man and he used his skills of persuasion to convince Lockhart to take them to the girls toilet. They went in and Harry went to the second sink where he saw the snake on the side of the faucet.

"_Open_" Harry said in Parseltongue and the sink moved away to reveal a slimy dark tunnel, Harry pointed his wand at Lockhart. "After you sir."

"What me?" Lockhart said. "I am not going down there!"

"Well you can or I can tell the whole school what a fraud you are and how you took people's memories and claimed you did all those things!" Harry said.

"Yea and that is not nice, you make all this money and they get nothing." Ron said.

"Boys, boys please!" Lockhart said.

"Fine, you can stay here, bet the headmaster will love to know what you are." Harry said.

"Fine, you win." Lockhart said.

"Wand first, don't want you to try anything funny." Harry said taking Lockhart's wand and putting it into his satchel. "Now go."

Lockhart did and Ron followed after him and Harry was next. He found himself falling down what amounted to a slippery slide. He could see other pipes heading off here and there as he fell and finally after a time he came out the other end and landed on a pile of ancient bones. He stood up carefully and dusted off his robes and saw Lockhart standing by the wall looking for all the world confounded. Harry saw Ron standing waiting and in his hand was his wand broken.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked.

"Well when I got here I fell on my wand." Ron said. "It cracked and he went for it, tried to do a memory charm and it kinda backfired."

"How bad?" Harry asked.  
"He doesn't remember a thing, look you better go on ahead, I think I better watch this git, see that he doesn't harm himself." Ron said.

"Here, use his wand." Harry said pulling out Lockhart's wand from his satchel. "I will be back with Ginny."

Harry set off down the tunnel that lead hopefully to the chamber. He paused for a moment when he saw what he thought was a snake but was just a snakeskin but a snakeskin so large it was nearly forty feet long. Harry knew he was on the right track as he saw animal skeletons all along the way. Finally he came to a large circular seal and read what was on the seal out loud. With wand out he watched as the seal opened and he entered the chamber. He saw at once it was roughly the same size as the great hall with a large statue of a Salazar standing twenty feet high. At it's feet was Ginny and standing by her was a boy that Harry knew had something to do with this. He walked up and checked to see Ginny was still breathing and then looked at the boy.

"Who are you?" Harry asked him.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." The hansom young man with black hair and dark eyes said. "You are Harry Potter."

"Yes I am, Ginny told you about me." Harry said and he saw a book by Ginny and he picked it up.

"You are too late." Tom said circling Harry and Ginny.

"_I doubt that Tom Riddle._" Harry said in Parseltongue.

"_A Gryffindor that speaks the tongue of snakes, impressive, there is much about you young Potter, you must be very powerful to have defeated Lord Voldemort."_ Tom said standing and looking up. "_Basilisk come I seek your help now."_ He said.

"You are a simulacrum." Harry said still holding the diary. "You are lord Voldemort!"

"Oh smart boy, very smart." Tom said a red glint in his eyes. "Too bad I must kill you."

"No, only one who is leaving today is you." Harry said.

"That is what you think, poor little Ginny she put so much of herself into me, she shared her deepest thoughts and desires." Tom said and at a slithering behind Harry, "ah my pet arrives."

Harry knew not to turn and look, he knew if he did he would die. He heard a loud sweet singing and looked up to see Fawkes flying into the room with a bundle she dropped at Harry's feet. She went for the basilisk and peaked out it's eyes. Tom screamed in rage and Harry grabbed the sorting hat and without thinking put it on. At once he felt something hard hit the top of his head and he took the hat off and pulled out a sword with golden hit with rubies in it. He jumped out of the way of the snake as it tried to bite him and with incredible reflexes he jumped out of the way and struck up through the roof of the snake's mouth. The snake writhed in agony and fell to the ground dead. Harry turned with bloodied sword in one hand, wand in the other and glared at Tom Riddle aka Voldemort or his simulacrum.

"You know I would say it has been nice but really it has not." Harry said. "I am going to have to kill you or destroy you as you are not really alive."

"You cannot you insolent little brat!" Tom snarled.

"Oh shut up." Harry snapped shoving the sword through the diary.

At once Tom screamed and began to fade and the diary began to bleed ink. Then Riddle was gone and Ginny was waking up. She saw Harry and burst into tears and Harry took her in his arms and soothed her like the big brother he was. He picked up the hat and followed Fawkes out of the chamber and back to where Ron and Lockhart were waiting. One good thing about a Phoenix is they are very strong birds and as such she could take the four back up the tunnel and into the bathroom with ease. Harry and Ron helped Ginny up to the headmaster's office with Lockhart following like a good puppy. They entered the office and both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley jumped up and ran to Ginny.

"We heard what happened," Mrs. Weasley said hugging her daughter. "You were taken into the chamber."

"I-It was Tom Riddle." Ginny said crying which was a rare thing for her. "H-he t-trapped me."

"He was using her through this." Harry said holding up the diary. "It's not her fault, she did not know Tom Riddle is Voldemort."

"Ginny what have I told you! Don't trust things without brains!" Mr. Weasley said somewhat appalled.

"I am sorry daddy." Ginny said. "I s-suppose I will be expelled?"

"No, stronger witches and wizards than you have been fooled by less." Dumbledore said.

Later that evening Mrs. Weasley was back at home resting comfortably when Moody knocked at her back door. She opened the door and let him in and saw he had a small elf with him clad in a ragged pillowcase. Quickly Moody told her that Harry had tricked Lucius Malfoy into freeing his elf by putting one of his socks on the diary, he had removed it and thrown it and Dobby caught it. That had made him free and as Harry had several elves he knew the Weasleys could use Dobby.

"We cannot, I mean this, this is too much!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well he knew ye would say that but he said ye have do' much for him an' so he wanted to repay you." Moody said.

"Dobby is free but Dobby will work hard for the friends of Harry Potter!" Dobby said.

"Harry is a good boy." Mr. Weasley said walking in catching the last part of the conversation. "He is safe right?"

"Mister Moody used truth serum on Dobby and he knows Dobby is good elf!" Dobby said.

"Very well you can work here." Mrs. Weasley said then added. "Is Ginny going to be okay, I mean after what happened?"

"Should be fine." Moody said having come back in from the backyard. "She is a strong lass, she will bounce back, she has her brothers and friends to help her."

"I hope so, I wish we could pin that diary on Lucius." Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh I intend on have a chat with Mr. Malfoy and I think I will do so now." Moody said a grim smile on his face. "Oh and by the way your gnomes speak only in swearwords, thought you should know."

With that he bowed, wrapped his cloak about himself and left the house. At the edge of the wards he Apparated out and ended up outside the Hogshead inn. He knew Lucius Malfoy would be here as he was too scared to face his wife. Moody knew that Narcissa had a temper and being a Black, well Lucius was a dead man that was for sure. Still Moody did not care as he walked into the inn and saw his target sitting ordering a drink. Moody walked up to Mr. Malfoy and stuck his wand at the other man's neck.

"Let's go now." Moody said.

"You have no authority over me." Lucius said.

"Well since my wand is in your neck I do, no' move boy." Moody hissed.

Lucius got up and threw down money to pay for his drink and he downed it before he walked out with Moody. He drew the hood of his cloak over his head as the weather had turned bitterly cold. Moody lead him through the village and to the shrieking shack, a place he had access to as he had taken charge of Remus Lupin to protect the werewolf from persecution. He drug Lucius into the shack when Lucius refused to enter and closed the door dragging his captive into a room. He forced the cloak and outer robes off of Lucius throwing them with his cane onto a ripped up couch, lit a fire in the fireplace with his wand and summoned a chair and had the Malfoy head over his knee.

"You cannot get away with this!" Lucius hissed realizing what was going to happen.

"You know the problem with ye Malfoy is yer father spoilt ye a bit too much. Mayhap it was due t' the death of yer mother soon after ye was born but I am gonna teach ye that it is no' nice t' plant dark objects on innocent little girls." Moody said drawing up a ruler.

"You cannot prove it!" Lucius hissed, the hiss ending in a gasp at the first hit. "You will pay for this!"

"Aye ye think so?" Moody said setting into his work. "I know what ye did and I am no' going t' allow it to go unpunished boy. What if that had been your child that was nearly killed? Think on that boy."

Moody continued to beat the rear of Lucius Malfoy. Moody was used to this kind of work, he had to do this to Harry and Remus a few times as Harry needed as he was a growing boy and as such did get into trouble and to Remus as his parents had spoiled him a bit much and he tested his bounds with the old Auror. Finally when Moody knew Lucius had taken as much as he could he let the Malfoy head up and glared at him with both eyes.

"Ye were wicked and cruel Malfoy." Moody said. "Ye can change fer the better if ye want t', though it takes courage an' I do no' think you have any."

"I am free to go?" Lucius snarled.

"Ye are, an' this is between ye and me, this time only." Moody said. "I got me eye on ye, do such a thing again and it's a whip next time on yer bare back."

Lucius grabbed his cloak and drew it on and grabbed his cane. He still had his wife to face, could the day get any worse? He knew he had to behave or he would get worse and he did indeed think on what he had done and he was lucky to have not been thrown into Azkaban for what he did. Still his rear hurt and he hated Moody for what he had done even if he was in the right…

_I know a very long chapter, I got a bet carried away here and just kept going. Now this is different how Harry took out the Basilisk, being raised by Moody he would know not to hand his wand over. Tom was toast the instant Harry walked into the chamber. As for what Moody did to Malfoy, he deserved it and needed it badly! What he did to Ginny was uncalled for and he deserved to be punished for and Moody had every right to do what he did to him. _


	10. New Jobs and Servants

Chapter Ten: New Jobs and Servants:

Mrs. Weasley looked up from her editing to see Severus Snape standing before her. It was summer again and he was back here at the burrow looking for Remus she was sure as he needed his potion. The school year after the death of the basilisk and the exoneration of Hagrid from opening the chamber had gone very well. Remus had taken over as the defense teacher and he was an instant success with the students. Even Severus Snape was impressed as the students liked the werewolf and enjoyed his lessons, but damned if Snape would ever say that.

"How is the editor position at the _Quibbler_ Molly?" He asked.

"Very well, Xenophillius loves my work and suggestions for improving the magazine." Mrs. Weasley said. "Subscriptions are up and the money is really coming in now."

"That is great, you are very talented." Snape said.

"Why thank you Severus." Mrs. Weasley said smiling up at the young potions master, he was not one to give complements lightly.

"I speak the truth, oh and look who the cat drug in." Snape said to Remus who came in, grabbed a large pastry and threw himself into a chair. "The student's favorite werewolf, I see the girls fall all over you."

"Not as much as they do with you." Remus shot back reaching for the goblet of potion and growling when Snape withheld it from him.

"What do you mean?" Snape said coldly.

"Oh come on, the dark dangerous potions master of the dungeons." Remus said. "The girls fall all over you." Remus said holding his hand out for the potion. "May I please have that now?"

"Hnn, well all I can say is thank heavens for the wards." Snape said and at a memory, "now who learned the most about those in school?"

"Sirius, he ah tried to have some relations for lack of a more polite word and well Poppy was not happy to have to call in a healer to take care of the stinging charms on his manhood." Remus said taking the potion from Snape. "James teased him about it for weeks."

"Yes well we all knew what happened with the way he walked for a week after." Snape said smirking.

"It would be good if we could share those charms and wards with the muggles." Mrs. Weasley said looking over the article on the professor of the week at Hogwarts. "It would keep the children safe from each other."

"And teachers, if not for those what trouble could have Goldilocks gotten into." Snape said, "of course he would have ended up dead at my hands muggle style. No-one takes advantage of a student ever."

"Agreed." Remus said finishing his potion.

At that moment Harry burst into the room and Snape looked up at him and his eyes widened in shock. Harry was no longer wearing glasses, Moody had read up on a new and not public study on something done with muggle lasers to correct eyesight and of course both he and Remus had let Harry get the surgery. That was not all, Harry had grown a few inches and his eyes free of the glasses were a very intense green, exactly like his mother. Harry grinned at Snape's reaction and Snape looked at Mrs. Weasley who smiled at Snape's reaction.

"Harry why are you not wearing glasses?" Snape asked.

"Oh this new muggle surgery with lasers that corrects eyesight." Harry said his green eyes lighting up.

"Indeed Harry?" Snape said looking at the slender teen before him.

"Yes sir, and you called me Harry twice." Harry said. "You are brilliant."

"Flattery Mr. Potter will get you no-where." Snape said coldly.

"Will outright bribery sir?" Harry said smirking.

"Harry respect your professor." Mrs. Weasley warned him.

"Yes Aunt Molly." Harry said then to Snape. "Sorry sir, just joking."

"Yes be grateful we are not in school or it would be points from Gryffindor." Snape said.

"Yes sir, I know." Harry said grinning.

"What are you grinning at boy?" Snape asked Harry.

"I really do like you sir." Harry said. "You are the best potions master ever."

Harry grabbed a sticky bun and was out the door before Snape could respond. Harry was an interesting boy that was for sure. He could bend the rules just enough not to get in trouble and he did like to help the Weasley twins with a prank or two. Yet he was a kind and caring boy and it was clear he was very strong in his magic. It was good Moody and Remus had raised him and drawn out his strong magical skills, last year it had taken him less than fifteen minutes to defeat the Horcrux of Voldemort for Horcrux is what it was Snape was very sure of that.

A week later the order was called back up as a confirmed sighting of Sirius Black alive and in the east of England was spotted and was clear that Voldemort was using Horcruxes in hopes of coming back. Moody had a bag he threw on the table in greeting of the newly gathered order. He had studied up on Horcruxes and realized only a few things could destroy them, the venom of a basilisk, a Phoenix and goblin or elf made steal. As such he had done some research and found on his own that somehow some way not only had Voldemort managed the nearly impossible task of creating a Horcrux he had made more than one. Most witches and wizards who tried to make one ended up dead or insane.

"What is in the bag?" Remus asked as he ate some jerky. "Not food, smells like metal."

"That is because it is." Moody said dumping out the objects. "No' anyone know what a Horcrux is besides Remus an' Severus an' the headmaster?"

"Ah it is a dark object an evil wizard stores part of his soul." Mrs. Weasley said. "He has to kill and do a charm to do this, I don't know that charm and I don't want to know."

"Well the dairy was one." Moody said. "That was why young Ginny was easily entrapped."

"So you found more?" Dumbledore said clearly impressed. "All on your own?"

"I was bored, w' Harry here I do' have t' worry about the house standing." Moody said smiling.

"He is not that bad, he is very respectful and a great young man and you know it!" Remus said.

"He keeps throwing things at me." Moody shot back.

"Only because you started it, all those tests of constant vigilance." Remus countered.

"So I am guessing you destroyed these?" Kingsley Shacklebolt, a bald black man with gold earring in his ear asked.

"Yes I did." Moody said holding up a goblin made knife. "Had fun doing that too."

"How many are here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well there is the diary, this locket that I will give back to Kreacher, goblet, ring you kin have headmaster, and that is all I found, I doubt it is the last, he would want t' make six t' have seven parts."

"That is very evil." Mrs. Weasley said. "How could he do this, most witches and wizards who try end up dead or mad trying to make one!"

"He is very, very powerful in an evil way." Kingsley said. "He nearly won that last round, if not for Harry's parents well we could have all died."

"Aye, but we are way ahead of him." Moody said. "He may come back but he will no' stay fer long."

"What of Sirius Black?" Arthur asked. "Will he try to help bring him back?"

"No, if he was goin' t' he already would have, he is headed fer Hogwarts." Moody said.

"Any reason why?" Remus asked.

"No clue, but w' Dementors guarding th' school anyone who thinks their child is ready kin be taught a Patronus by me an' Remus." Moody said.

"I will talk to the children." Molly said.

Later that very week Moody started to teach in earnest those that wanted to learn the Patronus charm. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Percy all took these lessons very seriously. Yet it was only Harry who produced one on his very first try. He looked embarrassed as he realized he had shown more skill than even Hermione. He continued to get stronger and stronger with his Patronus charm over the next few weeks and helped his friends learn this as well. It was considered highly advanced magic, NEWT level magic in fact. Harry's Patronus was a stag, Ron's a lion, Hermione and Neville an otter, Fred and George had foxes and Percy's was an owl.

The last week of the summer the teens headed to Diagon Alley to get their books and school supplies. Ron was able to get a new wand and as Molly Weasley was making good money now with her job she got new robes for Ron and Ginny, a new wand for Ron and an owl for Ginny as she really wanted one. Ginny was beside herself with joy at this gift. Hermione went into the pet shop to get herself and owl but she did not come out with an owl, she came out instead with a large orange squash face cat that she said was named Crookshanks. Ron was not happy, he was sure the cat would be after his rat Scabbers who had taken to hiding as much as possible as it was most days now.

"No-one wanted to buy him but he is so sweet." Hermione said petting him.

"Just keep him away from my rat!" Ron said.

"Well you don't have Scabbers here with you now do you?" Hermione shot at him.

"He is at home, sleeping somewhere." Ron said as Remus came up.

"You know I have never seen Scabbers." Remus said, "seems he likes to sleep and hide."

"Yea that is him." Ron said. "Lazy stupid rat."

"Yea but you care about him." Harry said.

Remus bought them all ice cream from Fortescue ice cream shop and they sat out in the warm summer sun enjoying the weather. The day came to an end and they headed back to the burrow to pack and get ready to head back to school. Harry was looking forward to this year, Remus was going to continue teaching defense and what was more Moody was coming to take over teaching Magical History as Binns had finally crossed over. Harry knew that this school year was going to be a great year and he looked forward to it.

_As always, I want to thank all who have reviewed so far: Tumshie, The Geeky Quill, graypheonix, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, JWOHPfan, AllMightyPen, DeliaDee, Rainbow2007, Charcoal Hunter Winston, danielle72679, HarrySirius Fan, Auralia Mortimer, world peace, kloette, excessivelyperky, Blueowl, Tristan Cartier, Frost Merry Darkness Luver, miss sophie potter. Thank you all for your reviews!_


	11. The Dementor and New Attitudes

Chapter Eleven: The Dementor and New Attitudes:

September first came in cool and rainy but despite getting soaked to the skin and being cold Harry was happy to head back to school. He loved Hogwarts, the ancient corridors and battlements, the creaky suits of armor, the portraits and ghosts and of course his professors. He helped Fred and George load up the trunks into the magically enlarged trunk and hopped in the back seat with his friends and Arthur seeing everyone settled in drove off for London. Once at Kings Cross Station everyone went through in twos to platform 9 ¾. Harry found a compartment he could share with Ron, Hermione and Neville. Mr. Weasley pulled Scabbers from a pocket in his robes and handed him to Ron who was not amused his rat had been hiding from him. But instead of scolding his rat he fed him the rat tonic he had got Diagon Alley and followed that with bits of bacon, crumbs of toast and some cheese.

"Does he look a bit better to you?" Ron asked holding the rat up so Harry could look at him.

"Um a bit." Harry said and it was true, Scabbers had put back on weight he had lost but his fur was still thin and patchy at best. "At least he is eating now."

"I am going to let Crookshanks out, see how he does with Scabbers." Hermione said.

"No!" Ron said, "Scabbers does not need that kind of stress!"

"Crookshanks gets along well with all animals." Hermione said. "Trevor loves him."

"Yea but Scabbers is a rat, cats eat rats." Ron said.

"He has a point." Harry said and at a look from Hermione, "well he is a cat, if I were a cat I am sure Scabbers would be a tempting meal."

"Okay I will keep him in his basket." Hermione huffed. "Though I am sure he will not like it."

"Don't worry, I brought some food for him." Harry said. "No not cat food, same stuff I fed Gabby, until she got run over by a car."

"She was a brilliant cat." Ron said and Crookshanks hissed. "Oi that was not nice!"

"He is a cat." Neville said, "cats are like that."

Harry grinned and to keep Ron and Hermione from getting into a major fight he took out a new pack of exploding snap cards. The rest of the journey was spent playing exploding snap, eating food off the lunch trolley and when Fred and George visited them planning of pranks that Hermione did not approve of. Finally as it got dark and Harry knew they were getting close to the school the boys changed to their school robes in the compartment while Hermione went to change with the girls. She came back as Ron was tugging on his new cloak and Harry was helping Neville get Trevor into his new cage. Neville looked up as the train came to a lurching stop and looked at Harry, surly they had not arrived yet?

"Wands out." Harry said taking his out and handing out pieces of chocolate. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Never shoulda watched Star Wars with you this summer mate." Neville said to Harry.

"Well I have a bad feeling as well." Hermione said. "You don't think Dementors would dare come on the train?"

"Yea," Ron said as the lights went out, "yea they would, someone is out there."

It was only too true, someone was outside the compartment, only the teens knew it was not a student and was not human. The children huddled together as the door slowly opened and Harry popped the chocolate into his mouth as did the other teens. Someone lit their wand and in the light of the wand Harry got his first good look at a Dementor, or rather it's tattered decaying robes. It was hooded and it sniffed the room and took a sucking breath. Harry could feel a coldness come over him and he heard a screaming voice, and with great effort he pointed his wand at the Dementor and cast his Patronus. The stag bounded at the Dementor and it glided off away from him. The lights came back on and he sank to a bench and took another piece of chocolate feeling a bit drained yet elated, he had cast his first Patronus against a Dementor and that made him very happy, for the moment.

"Harry that was brilliant." Ron said quietly. "You did it, you really did it."

"I would not have been able to if not for Uncle Al and Uncle Moony." Harry said. "I heard screaming and knew it was my mum, that demon was trying to force me to relive seeing my parents die!"

"Harry it's gone." Hermione said afraid at the anger on her friend's face.

"Yea? Well who the hell does Fudge think he is to use such an evil foul thing around students?" Harry said looking angry. "If we had not learned what we did what would it have done, kissed us?"

"Harry don't say such things please." Hermione said tears in her eyes.

"Hermione, I am sorry." Harry said looking at her realizing he had scared her. "I am so sorry, I just hate them, they are as foul as Voldemort. Here, have the rest of my chocolate?"

"It's alright Harry, I am fine." Hermione said letting Ron comfort her.

"You were brilliant though with the Patronus." Neville said.

Harry sat down and felt bad about loosing his temper. He rarely did and when he did it was a righteous anger as now. He knew he was powerful, knew he had to keep control on his emotions and remember what he was fighting for. He knew that many dark lords had become such because they had let their power get away from them and chose power over doing what was right. Harry sat back grinned and saw Scabbers poke his head out of Ron's pocket. He coaxed the rat to him and scratched his head as the fat rat liked that and became content in his hands. The journey to the station was only a few minutes after the Dementor attack and the rain was falling even harder.

Harry drew the hood of his cloak over his head and walked out to one of the horseless carriages and got in with Ron Hermione and Neville. The mood was a bit lighter as they headed up to the school and Neville got them laughing with a joke he had learned over the summer. Everyone was laughing as they exited the coach and headed into the school startling a few people. Draco Malfoy was standing with his friends and he turned to glare at Harry. It was clear what he had done had traveled all the way through the train as everyone was looking at him in awe.

"It true you can do a Patronus Charm?" Draco asked him.

"Yea, um well my uncles made me learn, said I had to be prepared to defend myself." Harry said. "So the famous Mr. Potter can do a Patronus can he?" Came the voice of Snape right behind Harry and Harry turned.

"Yes sir, so can Ron and Hermione and Neville sir." Harry said. "I just got mine there first sir."

"Indeed, let's hope you can do as well in potions this year." Snape said coolly. "You have your mother to live up to after all."

"Yes sir." Harry said, "I will do my best."

Harry headed into the great hall knowing Snape was watching him, and took a seat at the Gryffindor table with his friends. Snape was proud of Harry, he nearly smiled but dared not, Harry could cast a Patronus charm and that relieved Snape that Harry could defend himself this way. The great hall was buzzing with talk of what Harry had done and Harry was not amused, he had been the first to cast his Patronus, what was such a big deal in that? He had studied really hard to learn it and it had paid off.

The first week of school started out great, the weather was perfect not too hot or cold with bright sunny days. Harry looked forward to his first class with Hagrid as the care of magical creatures teacher. He had figured out how to open his book _Monster Book of Monsters_ by stroking the spine and had passed this knowledge on to the school. He found himself with the Slytherins and was not too pleased as he was sure Draco would do something to sabotage Hagrid. They followed Hagrid to a paddock where a Hippogriff stood pawing the ground with his front talon. Harry looked up at it in awe, he had heard of these but never seen one as they were really, really rare.

"Any one know what this is?" Hagrid asked.

"A Hippogriff?" Neville said.

"Right, they are half eagle an' half horse. They are noble proud creatures an' the only way you kin get close to them is to walk a few feet in front of 'em and bow, you cannot blink or break eye contact, if they bow back then you can go up to 'em."

"Sounds easy." Draco said arrogantly. "I could do that."

"Why don't you then?" Harry said wanting to see the Malfoy heir fall flat on his rear. "Bet you cannot get close to it with out it eating you or harming you."

"Bet I can." Draco said. "Ten galleons I can get close to him."

"Twenty you cannot." Harry countered.

"Ah you to wish to come and see Buckbeak then?" Hagrid said.

"I will." Draco said walking up. "I want to pet him."

Hagrid gave Draco a few last minute suggestions, he was very much aware of Draco's attitude, he was so much like his father had been in school. He gave Draco a few pointers, treat Buckbeak just as he liked to be treated, as Draco was a nobleman so Buckbeak was a noble animal and needed to be treated with respect. Draco stood before Buckbeak and bowed not blinking, a minute passed and then Buckbeak bowed to Draco. He let Draco come up and Draco did petting the creature gently finding he liked the creature, though he kept thinking to himself he was showing up Harry.

"Bet he will let you fly on him." Hagrid said.

"What?" Draco said finding himself picked up and put on the hippogriff. "You want me to do what?"

"Off you go!" Hagrid said.

Harry watched as the hippogriff took off and flew around the paddock with Draco. Harry knew Draco was a good flyer so he was not worried, however he was now out twenty galleons. Buckbeak landed and Draco walked over to Harry and Harry handed over the galleons. Harry was next to walk up to the hippogriff and he bowed and when Buckbeak bowed to him he petted the neck of the creature but did not fly him, he knew that the hippogriff would get too nervous and might try to fly away. Everyone got a chance with the hippogriff and the lesson was a major success. Draco would be unbearable for a few days but at least Hagrid had a wonderful first lesson. Harry was looking forward to more of them.

"So how was it?" Remus asked Harry over tea that afternoon.

"Great, the hippogriffs are amazing!" Harry said as he put jam on his toast.

"Never been near one myself." Remus said.

"Why not sir?" Ron asked.

"Well I am a werewolf and some animals don't like that." Remus said. "I really would not like to be used as a scratching post by one and I am sure Hagrid would not be happy I upset one of his pets."

"You know Hermione was suppose to meet us." Neville said looking around.

"Well she has a full schedule." Remus said thoughtfully. "Might be a bit much, any way I understand you boys are taking the same classes?"

"Uncle Moody wanted me to take Arithmancy along with my core classes, I did get to pick Care of Magical Creatures so that is okay." Harry said. "Arithmancy is hard."

"I love it." Neville said and at a look from Ron and Harry, "it's fun! I understand it unlike potions, I wish I could drop it and take double Herbology. Professor Snape hates me."

"No he does not hate you." Remus said. "He is worried you will blow up his classroom with him in it."

"I try not to!" Neville protested. "I mean I get the essays right but then when I go to make the potion something happens, I guess I don't have the talent for it."

"Not everyone does, I don't." Remus said smiling at a memory. "If I recall if not for Harry's mother, father and Peter I would have destroyed the dungeons, I did excel in all my other classes though. Not everyone can be a potions master like Severus Snape and speaking of great potions masters here is professor Snape." This as Snape came into the office with a steaming goblet.

"Hello professor Snape." All three boys said at once.

"Here wolf, drink it all, I do have more if you need it." Snape said standing watching Remus down the potion.

"Having a tea party are we?" Snape said looking at the boys here.

"Yes, do join us." Remus said as he finished the potion.

"I have potions to brew." Snape said. "I am far too busy."

"At least take some cakes and a cup with you." Remus said pressing the goblet, a plate of cakes and a cup of tea on Snape. "There, you do so much for me, let me at least repay you this way?"

"Hnn." Snape said in reply.

He left the room in a billow of black robes with the tea and cakes and went back to his rooms. Once there he added what he needed to his cauldrons and began to eat the cakes. He smiled as he realized Remus may be a werewolf but he was trying to be a friend. He treated him with respect and had even helped him in convincing the first years that yes Severus Snape was a vampire. Remus Lupin had a wonderful since of humor and his pranks were more funny than hurting and never where a student could see them. Snape as much as he hated to admit it was starting to like the werewolf and he realized Remus was becoming his friend and it made him feel happy though there was no way he would say that or even show he liked the creature in public!

_As always, I want to thank all who have reviewed so far: Tumshie, The Geeky Quill, graypheonix, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, JWOHPfan, AllMightyPen, DeliaDee, Rainbow2007, Charcoal Hunter Winston, danielle72679, HarrySirius Fan, Auralia Mortimer, world peace, kloette, excessivelyperky, Blueowl, Tristan Cartier, Frost Merry Darkness Luver, miss sophie potter, Black Dragin, jabarber69._

_I wanted to put the Dementors in here and show that with training Harry could stop them. His anger is just and he hates the Dementors for what they are as they are pure evil. Draco and Buckbeak getting along is something I always wanted to see as it would have been cool I think._


	12. History Classes and Quidditch Matches

Chapter Twelve: History Classes and Quidditch Matches:

Though classes were getting harder for the third years, Harry was having a great time. He loved his classes and from what Hermione said about Divinidation he was glad he had taken Athermancy instead. Hermione looked tired all the time now and stressed and no wonder, her schedule was completely full though the boys wondered how she got to all of her classes as some were at the same time. The only way Harry knew she could was with a time turner but those were well protected and not everyone had the skill to even operate on properly. He was heading to his second Magical History class and could have swore Hermione was behind them but she did not show up for class. Harry did not have much time to think on this as he took a seat with Ron and Neville.

Once more as with most classes this one was with the Slytherin third years. Draco did not seem too pleased that Moody was their teacher as Moody was not afraid to keep the Malfoy heir in line. He would take points and Harry knew he would tell Snape about why later as he was Slytherin just like Snape and Draco. He refused to play favorites and took points from any student he thought was needed even if they were from Slytherin. Today he was writing on the board "The allure of evil" and Harry knew they were in for a good class. Moody turned and scanned the class with his magical eye. Today he did not need to take anything from any student as the students were more than use to his magical eye and they knew they would not get away with anything in Moody's class.

"Right then, today is a very important topic." Moody began. "As you know from reading yer chapters I assigned we are learning about the allure of evil and Voldemort. Now who can tell me why a good witch or wizard would go over to the dark side? Yes Miss Brown."

"Because a dark lord or lady makes promises and stuff?" Lavender said.

"That is one way, Mr. Malfoy maybe you can enlighten us?" Moody said.

"Well if the dark lord offered purebloods supremacy over everyone else that would be tempting sir." Draco said.

"Aye, Mr. Longbottom maybe ye kin add to that?" Moody said.

"The power to rule the world so that there is peace and plenty for all." Neville said thoughtfully. "The dark lord offers power to do good, a few may have to die for the greater good but muggles are better off ruled by magic as they only war among themselves. Yet it doesn't work that way."

"Why not?" Moody asked.

"Because what do you do with those that want freedom?" Neville said, "they have to die or be maimed all for the great good of course, but really it is all about power."

"Correct, I think you understand Voldemort, what he offered and the power he promised to those who followed him." Moody said. "You see me, I did not end up this way sitting at home, no I ended up this way protecting those that Voldemort saw getting in his way or just annoying to him. Many witches and wizards who followed him I took down as I had to. I am teaching you about Voldemort this way as you have to know why people joined him and how it is that anyone could become what he is just by loosing focus on what is right. Might is not always right, now with that in mind let's learn a bit about Voldemort and what caused him to turn out the way he did."

The rest of the lesson was spent learning about Voldemort, how he had been born Tom Marvolo Riddle and had used many dark and evil transformations to become lord Voldemort. They learned how he had tricked many good witches and wizards to join him and killed many who refused to join him. Like Harry's parents, Molly Weasley's brothers, the Bones family gone and on and on. Many children here had lost a parent or both parents, or had lost aunts uncles and older brothers and sisters, cousins and family friends had fallen in the war. So many dead, so many families torn apart as brother fought against brother and father against son. When the class was over Draco Malfoy had a lot to think on, he knew what his father wanted him to do but he knew it was wrong and knew that Voldemort would come back. He loved his father dearly but knew he was wrong and it hurt him badly that he would have to defy him and not join the dark lord. He did not want to hurt his father but he could not join someone who had tore apart the Wizarding world once already.

He did not have much time to think on things like this as the first match of the year was coming up and it was Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Both teams were evenly matched in strength and skill and they would need all of it in this match. It was a cold wet windy day but that did not mean the match would be called off, no in fact it made things that much more interesting. The teams were soaked the instant they got out of the lockers and Harry shivered as he got on his broom. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and they were off. Harry found it was a challenge flying in this weather but he loved it all the same. He felt like he had been up in the air for hours and he was frozen to his broom when he felt the tell-tale chill of a Dementor. He swore and looked down and saw a few just below him.

"Need help?" Cedric asked him flying up the snitch forgotten about for the moment.

"Yea, yea I could use some help." Harry said.

"Right on three!"

Both boys cast their Patronus charms and Harry's stag along with Cedric's dog bounded out of their wands and down to chase the Dementors away. Flashes of light below told Harry more were being cast as he went back to the game. He saw the snitch at the same time as Cedric and they were after it neck and neck, Harry willed his broom to move faster, he stretched out his hand and caught the snitch. He landed on the ground grinning as Wood and the rest of the team mobbed him as he held the snitch high. He worked his way free of his teammates and walked up to Cedric to thank him for his help.

"Thank you for helping me." Harry said.

"Sure, those were not suppose to be on the grounds, only at the gates." Cedric said. "I don't know what Fudge is playing at letting them here."

"We could chase them off completely." Fred said coming up to see what was going on.

"Yea, it would show that Dementors are not a good defense for the school." George added.

"We got our brooms."

"So let's go chase them off!"

Before any teachers could stop the teens they were back on their brooms heading after the retreating forms of the Dementors. McGonagall looked highly upset and she took a broom from one of the team members who could not cast a Patronus charm and headed after the cocky teens. Just what were they thinking going out like this? She would have a word with them about chasing after Dementors! She got to them just as they had harassed the Dementors off school grounds and were about to chase them off completely. They stopped seeing her knowing they were in deep trouble now.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" She asked.

"Getting rid of dark creatures professor?" Fred said going for a winning grin.

"Yea, I mean anyone who can cast a Patronus charm could do what we did and then where is the protection over the school?" George added.

"They should not even exist." Cedric said.

"Where is Harry?" McGonagall said looking for the small teen.

"Oh no, he probably went into the forbidden forest." Fred said.

"Yea, we will go get him." George said. "I mean theoretically we know the woods very well."

"Yea, we will be alright." Fred said.

"We will bring him back safely." George finished.

"I don't know why I am letting you do this, if you are not back in half an hour I will send your mother after you."

Half an hour later Fred and George could be seen flying slowly up to the school with Harry right behind them. With Harry was a fierce wild looking centaur with black hair and horses body and human skin the color of ebony. He was clad for war and had a long bow in hand, his black beard flowed over his strong chest and his powerful legs ended in equally powerful hoofs. He was talking with Harry who was showing the up-most respect to the centaur who as of last year had taken over as head of the centaur herd as Morgan had died fighting Aragog. Harry dismounted his broom and lead the centaur into the castle right up to a startled minister who had just finished a meeting with Dumbledore about security at the school.

"Minister, lord Bane would like to offer the services of his herd to the school." Harry said to Fudge.

"Oh really?" Fudge said looking up at the fierce looking centaur lord. "The Dementors can do the job just fine."

"Sir anyone who can cast a Patronus Charm could enter the school grounds," Harry said, "if lord Bane and his knights are allowed to guard the school we all will be safe, they know the woods and such better than any human."

"I see the signs in the stars, great war will come unless the house human and house centaur unite and work together." Bane said. "I spoke to my people, we will guard the school."

"Well it could not hurt minister." McGonagall said. "After all the centaurs do know the lands around here better than any."

"Very well, but if Black gets through."

"I would worry about getting him alive sir." Harry said. "If I get to him first I will kill him."

"I see, well I must go." Fudge said.

He walked out of the school and Bane waited on the ground floor to speak to Dumbledore who came down shortly. Moody stormed up and grabbed Harry and drug him up the stairs by the arm. Harry had a very good feeling he was not going to be sitting very well for a time. It had been a few years since he had been spanked but he knew Moody was going give him a butt whipping for his running off like he had done. He should have thought truthfully and now he was in huge trouble. He found himself in Remus' office with Remus waiting there for him. Oh he was in so much trouble, he could have waited to go into the forest, he should have but he had got the centaurs here had he not?

"What were you thinking Harry?" Remus asked him sternly.

"I was not sir." Harry said looking down at his own shoes.

"No ye were no'" Moody growled. "Ye went into the forest alone and against the rules!"

"The centaurs are going to guard the school now!" Harry said in defense of his actions. "I brought lord Bane here and Fudge agreed!"

"That could have occurred in the morning, they were planning on doing so anyway." Remus said. "I have been talking to them, they would have met with the minister anyway."

"Oh, um I am sorry." Harry said. "I was trying to help."

"You went into the forest." Remus said sternly. "You never are to do that on your own with out permission!"

"Ye disobeyed us." Moody said sternly. "Ye know the consequences boy."

"Yes sir." Harry said quietly knowing what was coming.

"Thirteen for each year of yer age." Moody said firmly. "Come here boy."

Harry found himself over Moody's knee and he knew that Moody was not going to use his hand as he had when he was younger or his belt. No he would use a ruler and Harry braced himself but still yelped at the first hit. Moody did not like punishing Harry like this but Harry had endangered himself and Fred and George had had to go get him. Harry was thinking hard about that as his rear got very sore. Finally after thirteen strikes he was allowed up and allowed to regain composure before he headed back to the common room. A roar of noise greeted him as he entered the room and he was surrounded by the whole house.

"I thought Moody was gonna kill you!" Fred said.

"Yea mate, how bad?" George asked.

"George you don't ask things like that!" Hermione said.

"Well I didn't loose any house points." Harry said. "But I would rather not go through that again."

"Here, try this, it helps." Fred said handing Harry a small container.

"Yea, mum still gets us good." George said.

"But not ickle Ronikins!" Fred seeing Ron walk by.

"I told you not to call me that!" Ron said shooting a spell at Fred which turned his red hair blue.

"Hey that was not nice!" George said shooting a spell at Ron that Ron blocked, now George had pink hair.

"Nice, real nice Ron." Harry said grinning forgetting his pain for the moment.

The next few weeks were interesting, Hermione stormed out of her Divinidation class and refused to go back, Fred and George managed to charm the candles to sing at dinner and Harry defeated his first Boggart. On a cold winter day Harry, Ron and Neville had all but dragged Hermione out of the school to see Hagrid as one of his Hippogriffs was ill and it was clear she was ready to lay an egg soon. They had tea and visited with Hagrid and had a good afternoon. They were heading back to the school when they saw Draco who just had to be rude to Hermione at this time.

"Well, well if it isn't the cannon fodder." He said proud of knowing one muggle phrase. "Gryffindors barely survive the wars you know."

"Oh shut up." Ron snapped at Draco.

"What will you do, sick your brothers on me?" Draco said. "I will call my father."

"Raise you Ron's mother." Harry said glaring at Draco.

"Let's go, he is just not worth it." Hermione said.

"What do you know mudblood?" Draco snapped at Hermione.

"How dare you!" Hermione said taking her wand out so fast Draco did not have time to blink. "YOU FOUL EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH! IT'S YOUR KIND THAT GOT SO MANY GOOD PEOPLE KILLED!"

"Hermione that may not be…"

"Shut up Ron!" Hermione said she had her wand at Draco's throat but she did not hex him, she drew back her fist and punched him in the nose. "You ever say that to me again and I will hurt you so badly your mother will not recognize you!"

Hermione stormed off and the three Gryffindor boys looked at Draco who was whimpering in pain holding his bleeding nose. They walked off not seeing Snape who had watched the whole thing. He walked up to Draco and hauled him to his feet and drug him to the hospital wing. Score one for Hermione Granger as Draco had deserved what he got and Snape told him as much. Draco was going to have to learn that this was a new world and his age old prejudices did not have a place in this world.

_Yea it seems drastic Harry got a whipping, however he had rules to follow and he disobeyed. The forest is not place for a young man and Remus was going to talk to the centaurs in the morning. Moody and Remus felt they did the right thing. Fred and George had to go into the forest and rescue Harry and they could have been in danger as well. If not for Bane well what trouble Harry could have gotten into…_


	13. The Hippogriff, Rat and Dog

Chapter Thirteen: The Hippogriff, Rat and Dog:

Harry was excited as he was going to witness a Hippogriff being hatched. It was a rare thing to witness and Hagrid had set up a place near his hut that she could lay her egg. They would watch from the hut as she would not take kindly if they came close to her at this time. Roughly twenty four hours ago she had laid one egg on the ground and was now watching it keenly. Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the hut as Neville had detention with Snape along with Fred and George. He had been helping them with a prank and had been using a map of the school when he was caught by Snape. He had taken the map and demanded Neville to tell him what he was doing with dung bombs in his pockets. Neville had not said a word but somehow Snape had known who was involved and he had found Fred and George and given them detention right along with Neville.

"I wonder if Snape knows that was a map Neville had?" Harry asked Ron.

"Not sure, doubt it, he had Remus come into the room as he thought it was a dark object." Ron said. "I heard it insulted him or something like that."

"I hope he did find out." Hermione said.

"What why?" Ron said thoughtfully.

"It could be used to defend the school."

"Oh, never thought of that." Ron said.

"Moody is rubbing off on her." Harry said grinning.

"Full moon tonight." Hagrid said as way of greeting. "Best time for a Hippogriff hatching."

"Thank you for letting us come here." Hermione said as Hagrid poured them tea.

"Well what have we here?" Hagrid said pouring Scabbers out of an empty pitcher.

"Scabbers what are you doing here?" Ron said scooping up his rat and putting him into a pocket of his robes. "Mental rat, then again Crookshanks has been trying to eat him."

"Ron he is a rat, cats eat rats, non-magical rats that is." Harry said. "Scabbers is a great pet but not a magical rat."

The teens went to the window and the in the light of the setting sun they watched as the egg hatched with a little help from its mother. The tiny creature managed to stand up within a few minutes and with help from its mother it was dried off quickly. The mother opened her beak and the baby stuck its head into her mouth and had its first meal. Ron found this part hard to watch and so he looked away. Finally the mother lead her baby away into the woods and the children were happy at what they had seen. They thanked Hagrid and headed out of the hut and back to the school. Suddenly a large black dog attacked Ron and Scabbers ran out of Ron's pocket squeaking in terror. Ron ran after him and Harry and Hermione ran after him.

"Let him go!" Harry screamed at the dog.

"Harry come back here!" Hermione cried out.

"Let go of me, help!" Ron shouted.

Everything happened so fast, the dog got Ron and drug him under the whomping willow and into a tunnel Harry knew was there but never had gone through. He knew there was a knot to freeze the tree and after a few times levitating a stick to the tree he got the right knot. He put his invisibility cloak over both himself and Hermione and lead them into the dark tunnel. They went through the tunnel and came into the shrieking shack. They went up a flight of stairs and down the hall to a room they heard voices coming from. Harry removed the cloak and put it in his bag before he motioned Hermione to stand on the other side of the doorway. He counted down quietly and they burst into the room startling the man who stood over Ron.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted causing the man's wand to fly from his hand. "Don't you dare move!"

"Harry?" The tall painfully thin man said looking at Harry. "Harry Potter?"

"No I'm the prince of Wales." Harry snapped. "Yea I am Harry Potter and you are Sirius Black, one question for you Black."

"Why did he betray your parents?" Came the voice of Snape.

Harry did not turn from where he stood, wand pointed at the tall skeletal man. Sirius Black's hair hung past his shoulders and he looked like a man who had not had much to eat for a long time. He was clad in ragged robes that had at one time been fine robes but were threadbare and filthy now. He was barefoot and had a crazed look about him and he growled at Snape who coolly had his wand pointed at Sirius Black. Remus came into the room with his wand out but he was not looking at Sirius or Harry, he was looking at Ron who was grimacing in pain and Harry saw his leg was broken. He looked at the lump that was Scabbers in Ron's pocket his wand pointed at Sirius.

"Show us the rat." Remus said quietly to Ron.

"Let me kill him now!" Snape snarled looking mad as he advanced on Sirius. "Let me make him suffer as we have suffered!"

"Severus I know you have a right to be upset, but we have to know the truth." Remus said. "Besides it is really up to Harry."

"Me?" Harry said his wand still pointed at Sirius. "I want him dead!"

"What does my rat have to do with this?" Ron asked grimacing in pain backing from the two grown wizards.

"Let us see him." Snape said. "I saw with my own eyes Peter Pettigrew on the map."

"You shared the map with him?" Sirius nearly screamed. "Remus how could…"

"Shut up, you are in no position to talk loyalties." Remus said. "At least not yet, please give me Scabbers Ron."

Slowly Ron reached into his robes and removed the rat and handed him over. Remus growled as he looked at the rat and knew it was Peter at once. He put him on the floor and with Snape pointed his wand at Scabbers. A blue light engulfed the rat and at once it grew into a short, plump man clad in graying robes with a balding head. He looked so very rat like as he looked around wringing his hands looking fearful. Harry did not know what was going on, he knew there were things Remus had not be able to say, and this was one of them, if a vow was made where Remus could not speak of his best friends being Animagmus that he understood. If Peter was a rat then that made his father a deer or stag and Sirius would be a dog according to their nicknames that they used.

"We take them up to the castle." Harry said. "We let Moody use Veritaserum on them."

"I am willing to do that." Sirius said hands raised. "I did not betray you."

"You make one wrong move, transform and I will kill you." Snape said.

"Bind them both." Remus said.

"What of Ron?" Hermione said. "He cannot walk with his leg broken."

"I can heal him." Snape said walking over and getting down to check Ron's leg. "I will want him in the hospital wing nonetheless."

"Sir we did not mean to come here." Harry said to the professors. "But Black attacked Ron as we were heading back from Hagrid's hut!"

"I understand." Remus said, "shall we get them back to the castle?"

"Yes, you are lucky to be alive all of you." Snape said. "Still for coming out here…"

"Severus please don't take points." Remus said. "They were just trying to save their friend."

"It was dangerous, ten points each from Harry and Hermione for leaving school grounds." Snape said.

"Right, okay then, five points to each to Harry, Hermione for disarming Sirius and five for Ron for handing over Wormtail. That should be fair enough."

"Yes it is." Severus said.

"I cannot believe you would work with him!" Sirius snarled.

"Be quiet Sirius, you still have much to answer for." Remus said.

"I switched with Peter!" Sirius said. "Why can you not believe me?"

"I have to know for sure, you would do the same, or I would hope you would." Remus said. "Shall we go?"

Both Peter and Sirius were searched and had their hands bound behind them. Snape marched them back through the tunnel and back across the grounds to the school. Harry refused to lower his wand as they headed back into the castle hating both men right now. He was confused and upset and hurt all at once and knew he would not think clear right now. Sensing this Remus had him go with Hermione and Ron to the hospital wing. Ron would need care for his broken leg and Hermione needed care for a fractured collar bone. Harry waited as his friends were healed up and sat cross-legged on a bed thinking.

For all of his life he had believed that in a fit of insanity Sirius Black had betrayed his parents to Voldemort then died in a duel with Peter Pettigrew. Now both wizards were alive and one of them had been hiding as Ron's rat for twelve years! Harry was understandably upset and he wanted to know what was going on. He wondered if Sirius had not betrayed his parents and what if it was Peter? But Peter would not do that, he had helped his friends so much, it was he who came up with the idea of becoming Animagmus so they could be with Remus. He had helped his friends when ever he could why would he of all the marauders betray anyone?

Up in Flitwick's office Fudge was listening to Snape relate how he had found Sirius Black in the shrieking shack with Harry and Hermione pointing their wands at him. Remus filled in stating he had come a minute or two after Snape and helped him turn the rat Scabbers back into Peter Pettigrew. Fudge was impressed with Snape and he listened as Snape suggested Veritaserum to use on both of the men. Fudge looked to Dumbledore who was here and agreed with Snape and Moody brought the Veritaserum in and administered it to both men. Then Dumbledore questioned both men and everyone was shocked when it was revealed that Peter was the secret keeper not Sirius. Back in the hospital wing Harry was getting very worried as there had not been any news for nearly an hour.

"Harry?" Remus said from the doorway and Harry turned to see Remus there with Sirius Black. "Seems we were all focusing on the wrong person, it was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed your parents."

"Peter and I switched, he was the secret keeper." Sirius said unable to look at Harry. "I am so very, very sorry Harry, it's my fault, I trusted him."

"So it was Peter, but why?" Harry asked. "Why would he do that, he always helped others why would he do that?"

"Simple power was more important to him than friendships." Remus said anger in his eyes that turned them for a moment from blue to amber. "Now that I think about it he drove a rift between Sirius and me causing us to doubt each other."

"Stupid git." Ron muttered from where he lay.

"You are Arthur Weasley's son, Ron right?" Sirius said turning to Ron. "I am sorry for your leg, I was trying to get to your rat."

"It's okay, really just a broken leg." Ron said. "So where have you been all this time?"

"Nurmengard actually, I managed to escape but was wounded I must have passed out, when I woke I was in Nurmengard."

"How did you end up there?" Remus asked. "Who put you there?"

"I don't know, but when I find out, well I am not going to be nice." Sirius said grimly.

"It must have been terrible there." Hermione said.

"Not really, use goblins and they are good jailers, they feed their prisoners well and let them have books and such, however they are very smart, they are not easily fooled by anything like Dementors can be."

"So how did you escape?" Harry asked.

"I learned the prison, I had not been charged with a crime, someone was paying to keep me there, I was a very good prisoner. I learned the prison and found a way out via my Animagmus form."

"I am sorry Harry I could not say anything about that." Remus said. "We all made a promise, but that was broken when you saw Peter transformed like he was."

"If you want me I would be happy to be in your life Harry." Sirius said.

"Yes of course, yea I would love that!" Harry said.

"Okay enough talk, you Mr. Black come here!" Poppy said bustling in. "A bath then I will see how you are doing and you stay here tonight!"

Sirius meekly for once obeyed and Harry was extremely happy that Sirius had not betrayed his parents, yet he was very upset that Peter had. His godfather was an innocent man and what is more with Peter arrested and with the trial Sirius Black would be a free man too. It was fitting as the Christmas break was coming up and what could be a better Christmas present for Harry than finding his Godfather was innocent? He smiled and stayed in the hospital wing that night barely able to sleep. The next morning Sirius had to go with the Aurors and the next few weeks involved a spectacular trial of Peter Pettigrew. At the end of it Harry refused to allow the Dementor kiss delivered to Peter. He was not being nice, no in fact he opted for Peter to be hung for his crimes, his way of thinking was Peter would have to face the Supreme God for what he had done. Harry looked forward to having Sirius Black with him at Christmas and he was happy at this wonderful change in his life…

_Yea I had to bring back Sirius Black as he is important! He is alive and free and Wormtail is dead and not free. Now I wonder what trouble our dear Sirius Black can get into hmm?_


	14. Fitting into the Family

Chapter Fourteen: Fitting into the Family:

Sirius had a lot to catch up on from his time being locked up. For one he had to settle his money affairs, that part was not so hard as Remus had never combined the Black and Potter accounts. He had found it too painful for him to even think of doing that and so he kept the accounts separate until Harry came of age and he could make the decision on the vaults. He had carefully invested monies from both vaults and so there was far more than there had been just a few years before. The first time Sirius came to Grimmauld place in nearly two decades he was nervous as he did not know what to expect. He entered the house and looked around in awe at the refurbished place. It was a bright cheerful home and nothing like the place that Sirius had grown up in. Remus lead him up to the sitting room where Harry was busy doing homework and Moody was waiting to speak with him. Sirius sat by the fireplace not sure where he fit in here at all.

"I am sure you are wondering where you fit into all of this." Remus said.

"I am, I mean you have done a wonderful job with Harry." Sirius said looking at his godson keenly. "That is all I could have hoped for you know."

"Well it was Remus who took the initiative you know." Moody said as Harry put down his quill and closed his workbook. "He marched into the nursery ward of St. Mungos and took Harry when he heard a rumor that Harry was going to his aunt and uncle."

"Brave of our little werewolf." Sirius said smiling. "I take it Dumbledore was not too happy at first?"

"No but he came around when I stepped in." Moody said. "Harry's aunt an' uncle are decent people, they just hate magic, well they fear it and that is not a good place to have a child with magic."

"I agree, so where did you raise Harry before you brought him here?" Sirius asked.

"Uncle Al's house." Harry said. "It was a brilliant place but uncle Al says this is safer."

"Well yea my father made sure of that." Sirius said. "How did Kreacher take you coming here?"

"He is brilliant." Harry said grinning, "he really is a hard worker, he really likes us."

"He is your elf, he will answer you." Remus said.

"Oi Kreacher!" Sirius said and the little elf appeared with a pop.

"Master Sirius called?" Kreacher said bowing.

"Yea I did, you look well Kreacher." Sirius said. "You do a good job here it looks like."

"Thank you master." Kreacher said. "Kreacher does his best to make master Harry's life good."

"I am grateful for that." Sirius said.

He allowed the little elf to leave and felt a bit sad and both Remus and Moody were concerned, Sirius had been through a lot and they knew he wondered where he fit into this family. Later that night as he lay brooding in his bedroom (redecorated in Gryffindor colors) Remus and Moody came to speak to him while Harry studied. Sirius looked so sad and it was clear he needed reassurance he was needed here. He curled up on his bed and put his head on his knees and Remus carefully sat on the edge of the bed looking at his old friend with concern. The betrayal of Peter had shook both men up badly, and how much worse was it for Sirius? For twelve long years he had brooded in prison about what Peter had done and when he got out he found out the magical world thought he had betrayed his friends. That had hurt the most and even now it wounded him to the core.

"Padfoot you know you are wanted here right?" Remus said quietly. "Harry is so happy to have you back."

"I know," Sirius mumbled. "However you two have done an amazing job raising Harry, how will I fit into that?"

"Well we did no' do it alone." Moody said, "we had lots of help, Molly Weasley, she was there an' Minerva an' Mrs. Longbottom, Harry has lots of aunts and uncles t' help raise him, the more the merrier really."

"I don't want to be a burden or do the wrong thing." Sirius said, "look what I did in trusting Peter, James and Lily are dead because of me."

"No that is not true." Remus said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Peter fooled us all, how long he plotted to betray us all I do not know. He was clever, and I never realized just how clever he was in making us believe he was our friend."

"His talent was to get with the most powerful," Moody said, "use just enough of his own talent to make himself useful, when Voldemort came t' him he saw his real chance to gain the power he sot."

"I am glad he is dead." Sirius said. "That make me bad?"

"No boy it does no'." Moody said. "Now you need t' rest, there will be time fer ye t' get to know Harry an' to get yer life back."

"You think it is too late for me to start my own band?" Sirius said a slow smile coming over his face.

"Well we could." Remus said, "the Weasley twins are good with guitar, Harry too, of course you put me on drums and you croon to all the lovely ladies."

"Ah women, I miss them." Sirius said looking wistful. "You still a virgin Moony?"

"I am, I don't think I will ever find a woman to settle down with and marry." Remus said.

"Ye will boy, an' you will love her with all yer heart." Moody said. "Trust me I know, my dear Chloe was me world, when she died, well I was not as good a father first time around. But with Harry I kin make up fer that."

Sirius felt better talking to the two men and he realized he had a lot to learn. He was very much wanted here and he looked forward to getting to know Harry. For the first time in years he did not have nightmares and actually slept well. He learned that there were rules of the house even though it was his house Moody was the one in charge and as such he had to follow the rules just like everyone else. As an adult (something he vehemently tried to deny) he had to set an example for Harry. One thing he was not used to and did not particularly like was everyone getting along with his one time school enemy Severus Snape. Sirius Black could barely tolerate the man and the only reason he grudgingly did was the fact he made willingly the Wolfsbane for Remus. He realized Snape could have killed him in the shack and got away with it but when Harry and Remus asked him not to he didn't, instead he allowed Sirius to be taken to the castle to be questioned.

Sirius spent much of the rest of the school year between Grimmauld place, the burrow and Hogsmead visiting the Weasleys and Harry as often as he could. He became stronger and healthier as Moody took to training him and getting him into fine fighting form, both magical and muggle style, though mostly magical. Sirius did not have much time to get bored and though he was not very happy about seeing the portrait of his mother she at least did not shout at him. Finally after what seemed like a long time summer came and Harry was out of school along with Remus! Sirius was nearly beside himself with joy, and what was more he would get to change with Moody in the house when the werewolf turned to wolf form at the full moon. He was sitting at the kitchen table talking about a prank he had pulled with James and Remus in the school when Snape strode into the room.

"Charming, two mutts together again." Snape said shoving the goblet at Remus.

"Thank you Severus." Remus said taking the goblet and reaching into his robes and pulling out a bottle and tossing it to Snape. "I got you some more of the sunscreen you like."

"I got you a muzzle mutt." Snape said coldly to Sirius. "It should fit on your big mouth."

"Why you!" Sirius got up so fast and went for his wand only to find it gone, Severus had been gong for his and found his gone as well.

"No fighting!" Moody said slumping in pocketing the wands. "I will no' have that here from either of you."

"I would not harm him." Snape said smoothly, "I could not upset Mr. Potter like that, however I would transfigure his hair green."

"I like green." Remus said finishing his potion and handing back the goblet. "Oh and speaking of Harry the pepper up potion is not working very well, I am worried he has not been this sick sense he was a baby."

"I will bring something stronger back then." Snape said and turned to Moody. "Sir may I have my wand back?"

"Here, an' don't you dare use it against Sirius!" Moody said handing it over, then to Sirius, "same goes fer you boy, no' against Severus!"

Snape left and went back to the school to brew up something to help Harry out. As it was a relatively easy potion (for him) he was done in an hour and back at Grimmauld place once it cooled down and was bottled. He handed it off to Molly Weasley who had come to help take care of Harry, she would give it to him with her personal herbal remedy that would help along with Snape's potion. Moody had Snape come to the sitting room with him and Snape did knowing Moody liked him in his own way. After all years before he had saved Snape at the headmaster's request and after using Veritaserum on Snape he had found out alright what side the young man was on. He had become a kind of gruff mentor over the young man, keeping him in line as much as possible.

"Ye alright then?" Moody asked Snape. "Ye look stressed."

"I am and that stress is named Sirius Black." Snape said. "You have no idea how horrible a man he is."

"Well he was horrible in school I will no' deny that." Moody said. "No' I am no' going to make excuses fer him but he was badly abused as a child. He protected his brother from it an' bore the brunt."

"That does not give him an excuse for being so wicked." Snape said and smiled grimly, "I may have been a small scrawny scrap of a boy in school but I could defend myself. Well as long as I was not gained up three to one."

"How many times did that happen?" Moody asked.

"Once, most of the time the Gryffindors were too noble and went one on one against me." Snape said. "I gave more than I got, at least the Slytherins and Ravenclaws were on my side, then again the two smartest houses are Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

"Ye are correct in that, Slytherin is a grand house that is fer sure." Moody said.

"I lost the friendship of Lily Evens for a time after I called her a mudblood. I was upset when Harry's father and friends attacked me and lashed out. They never attacked like that again, well Sirius did when he tried to kill me."

"Ay he did at that." Moody said. "He damn near killed Remus too and now I look back on it Peter used that to drive a wedge between Remus an' Sirius damn him, wonder if he goaded Sirius to try an' kill you."

"We will never know." Snape said.

He sat back and sipped at the wine Moody had got out for him thoughtfully. He looked up as Molly came into the room and took a seat by the fire. She would be here a fire-call away from her own brood if needed as she tended to Harry. Snape was about to ask how Harry was doing when he heard a racket and looked up startled. There were sounds of barking, snarling growling and loud thumps coming closer and closer. Snape knew what it was, Remus and Sirius play fighting. Snape did not mind Remus in wolf form anymore, he had seen him that way in school this last year, first with McGonagall who was there while Snape got over his dreadful fear of the werewolf so much so that his Bogart changed. Now he could be around the werewolf as he knew Remus would never ever harm him again as he refused ever to be without his Wolfsbane. Into the room came the large shaggy black form of Padfoot/ Sirius, Moony/Remus right behind him. They began to wrestle in the room and Molly was at once on her feet screaming at them, both Moody and Snape put their hands over their ears.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK YOU DO NOT RILE UP REMUS LIKE THAT HARRY IS SICK AND IF YOU KEEP RUNING THROUGH THE HOUSE YOU WILL WAKE HIM TURN HUMAN WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!" She roared at him.

"But Molly he is fun to play with!" Sirius said turning human and grinning up at her, he saw Snape and growled. "What are you doing here Snape?"

"I am here to make sure Harry is alright." Snape said softly, "after all as the greatest potions master of this age I can give him the potions he needs to heal."

"Oh right, you just have to gloat you are a respected man now don't you?" Sirius said.

"Yes I do, not only am I respected, Remus is as well." Snape said.

"Ye will have t' find some work t' keep ye out of trouble." Moody said. "Ye are an adult now Sirius."

"I highly doubt that." Snape said as he absentmindedly scratched Remus' head. "Sirius Black is nothing more than a mutt and…."

"One more insult from either of you and you will be doing housework until neither of you can lift a wand!" Molly warned them her voice on the edge of normal range.

"I will behave Molly." Snape said.

"Sirius." Moody warned the insane Animagmus.

"Fine, I will too, but only because you wish it Molly." Sirius said.

Both Snape and Sirius glared at each other, their hatred cooled for a moment by the warnings of Molly Weasley. After a time Molly left the room to check on Harry and came back with good news, he was sleeping well and his fever was gone. Snape gave Sirius one last glare and left the house and headed back to Hogwarts to go to bed. He finished up his bath and had changed to one of his long dark gray night shirts when he felt a dull ache in his left arm. He shoved up his sleeve and stared in horror at the slave mark on his arm. It had gone from gray to black but not the red of a summons and it was not moving. However he knew what it meant and he threw on his inner robes and went up to the headmaster's office, gave the password and went up and knocked. He was admitted and Dumbledore rose at the look on Snape's face.

"My mark went black for a moment." Snape said in greeting. "It means only one thing."

"I was afraid of this." Dumbledore said. "You have not been summoned have you?"

"No, it did not turn red, but I know what it means as well as you, the dark lord is rising." Snape said. "We are running out of time."

_As always, I want to thank all who have reviewed so far: Tumshie, The Geeky Quill, graypheonix, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, JWOHPfan, AllMightyPen, DeliaDee, Rainbow2007, Charcoal Hunter Winston, danielle72679, HarrySirius Fan, Auralia Mortimer, world peace, kloette, excessivelyperky, Blueowl, Tristan Cartier, Frost Merry Darkness Luver, miss sophie potter, Black Dragin, jabarber69_,_ murdrax, panther73110._

_Yea Moody would take Snape under his wing, he would not be as nice to him as to Remus or Sirius because he knows Snape needs a firmer hand. Snape would not respect him if he treated him with "kid gloves". However Moody does know Sirius did try to kill him and it was not Remus' fault. McGonagall being with Snape when he saw Remus in wolf form would not be out of line either, both men needed to heal from what happened all those years before and this was the best way for them to do so. Snape and Remus have a lot in common, they are both monster as I have said before, Remus not by choice, Snape by his own choice he became a death eater though he did regret it later. They can help each other heal. As for Sirius and Snape, there is a lot of "Alpha Male Syndrome" going on with both of them._


	15. The Dark Lord Rising

Chapter Fifteen: The Dark Lord Rising:

The old manor had been vacant for many years now, even the aged caretaker had died and left the manor completely empty. The only people who came were the landscapers once a month to trim hedges, mow the lawn and as needed paint the outside of the house. They would continue to do this for rumors had it there was a new owner though no-one saw anyone come or go from the house. Most people chose to stay clear of the haunted manor, haunted it was said by the family who had died there so many years before. That was probably why no-one saw the light of a fire from an upstairs room or took notice of a cloaked hooded figure making his way to the manor. The figure entered the house quietly and made his way up the stairs to where he was sure his master was waiting.

The man removed the hood of his cloak and the long sliver blond hair of the head of the Malfoy family was revealed. Lucius Malfoy was a smart man, he knew Voldemort was back by the fact his mark had hurt and turned darker. He knew his lord was weak and would need help as his mark had not turned red for a summons. He wondered how many more would come as the house was very quiet and no-one else seemed to be there. He saw a snake slither across the floor right by him and into the room ahead of him. The sounds of someone speaking Parseltongue came to him and he understood a few words of what was said. He knew Voldemort knew he was out here but he hesitated, fear rooting him to the floor.

"Come in Lucius," came the voice of Voldemort. Lucius entered the room and fell to his knees before the hooded form of his master. "Yet you have taken a long time to come to me."

"Master I despaired that you were lost to us." Lucius said quietly.

"He was not." Came a voice Lucius did not know well.

A young man clad in ragged black robes came into the dim light of the room. He was slender, very pale with short straw colored hair and pale blue eyes. Lucius did not know him very well, he had seen him only once or twice but it was clear that this was Barty Crouch Jr. The son of the minister of International magical relations. Or he had been until last week when Crouch was found in his home dead of a heart attack. Lucius wondered if he was dead as he remained on his knees before Voldemort who unknown to the Malfoy patriarch was under a disalusionment charm. He did not want his servant to see him in his weak powerless state, he could trust Barty as he served him out of true love and devotion.

"Yet here I am Lucius." Voldemort said coldly, "what of the diary I asked you to take care of?"

"I got it into Hogwarts as you asked master." Lucius said feeling more fear than ever before.

"Where is it now?" Voldemort said.

"Master I never expected the brat-who-dared-live to d-destroy it." Lucius said looking down at the floor.

"Is that why you despaired on my return Lucius?" Voldemort said softly.

"Yes master." Lucius said feeling the anger of Voldemort.

"Barty show him our displeasure." Voldemort said.

Barty stepped forward and leveled his wand at Lucius and Lucius braced himself for death. However he was hit with an expertly cast _Crucio _and he could not help but wreath and scream on the floor. It was left on him so long he thought he would go mad, but he would not beg for mercy, a Malfoy did not do that ever. Even if he was a man to do that he had seen enough punishments by Voldemort to know that just got him more angry and the punishment was extended out. Finally it was over and Lucius lay on the floor gasping in pain and wondering what was going to happen to him next.

"I do not know if I can trust you with anything important Lucius." Voldemort said coldly.

"Master please, I wished only to bring you back." Lucius said, "I was desperate, I confess I was lost, I know I am weak but I offer my services once more master."

"Yes you answer truthfully Lucius." Voldemort said. "You are weak but loyal, you are the only to come, you will tell no-one about my being back, is that clear?"

"Yes master." Lucius said.

"Good, now go, I will contact you through this." Barty handed Lucius what looked like a medallion. "Keep it close, keep it secret."

"Yes master." Lucius said rising and bowing low.

He walked from the manor and once outside the Apparation wards that had been set up he Apparated to his manor. He walked up the gravel path between the high hedges and raised his wand at the door tapping it on the door. It opened and he entered the house hanging his cloak up and heading upstairs. He wanted to tell his wife but knew he could not, not yet. He headed up stairs to where she waited for him in their rooms. He went in and saw her sitting by the fire clad in a floor length powder blue satin night gown and her long blond hair was down around her soft noble features. She stood up and helped her husband with his outer robes and lead him to the bed.

"Where were you?" Narcissa asked him.

"Hogshead, a meeting there." Lucius said as Narcissa began to remove his inner robes.

"You look stressed, hard meeting?" Narcissa said now working on getting off his shirt.

"Not too bad, a few tempers raised but nothing major." Lucius said nearly gasping as Narcissa traced her fingers down his pale strong chest.

"Well lets make the rest of the evening rewarding shall we?" She said kissing up his chest to his jaw.

"Rather." Lucius said.

Narcissa finished undressing her husband and got into bed with him. They made love under the covers most of the night and Lucius realized how lucky he was to have such a beautiful talented and strong willed woman as his wife. He had got the perfect woman in Narcissa Black Malfoy and he realized how lucky he was. He had nearly lost her when she had Draco, the healers at St. Mungos had done all they could to save her life and he owed so much to them. He knew he could not have lived with out her if she had died, he loved her that much. He fell asleep with her in his arms and woke alone in bed the next morning. He was startled for a moment then when she came into the room already dressed in a stunning gown of deep red and her blond hair was piled up on her head.

"Good morning Lucius." Narcissa said walking over to kiss her husband.

"Good morning, you look lovely this morning." Lucius said.

"I could say the same about you my handsome man." Narcissa said tracing her fingers down her husband's chest.

"Now this is the way every man should wake in the morning." Lucius said gently reaching up to take her hand in his and drawing it to his lips to kiss it. "To a perfect wife."

"You should get dressed, Draco will wonder what we are up to." Narcissa said.

"More like what I am up to." Lucius said smirking.

"Lucius! You will scar our son if you speak to him that way!" Narcissa said.

"Well he is at the age he has to be watched a bit more, hormones and all." Lucius said.

"I hope Severus did not have strengthen the wards due to our son." Narcissa said.

"Speaking of which he will be here today." Lucius said.

"Good, I need to see someone on my intellectual level." Narcissa said giving her husband a teasing smile.

"You Blacks are so arrogant." Lucius said getting out of bed heading to the bathroom.

"Thank you my love." Narcissa said.

Severus was already there when the Malfoys came down the stairs to breakfast. He was speaking with his godson Draco who was more relaxed as he was in his own home. Severus looked up and smiled as he watched Narcissa come down the stairs, she was as lovely as ever and was just as good a friend to him as Lucius was. He followed the Malfoys into the smaller dining room they used for everyday use and sat down at the table. The food appeared much as it did at Hogwarts on the silver plates, there was porridge, eggs, bacon, sausages, ham, potatoes, tomatoes, toast orange juice and for the adults lots of rich coffee.

"So I hear that the Triwizard Tournament is really going to be at Hogwarts." Lucius said.

"Yes, the heads of the three schools have finally after many years of talking agreed and it will be at Hogwarts." Severus said.

"It has not been done for over an hundred years." Draco said.

"Quite, it would be great to see it." Narcissa said.

"Yes it will." Lucius said. "I have heard this rumor that there will be extra security, not just the Centaurs but wizards and witches will work there as well. One of those wizards is Sirius Black."

"Unfortunately that is true, Sirius Black has been hired for the year as part of the extra security for the school." Severus said.

"He is dangerous and insane, surely the headmaster knows this?" Narcissa said.

"Yes, however he is loyal to the school and this will keep him where we can watch and see what he does." Severus said.

"I wish Draco did not have to be exposed to such a blood traitor." Narcissa said coldly, "he has no respect for the family, even if he had ended in Hufflepuff that would not have been as bad as where he chose to go."

"He made your life hell in school." Lucius said. "You can return the favor as you will be in part over him."

"I have thought that." Snape said, "however he is not as easy to control as Remus Lupin."

"The wolf does not have to depend on you for his very life." Lucius said, "I confess when I learned that he would teach at school I was worried, however as long as you control him it is better to have a monster like him where you can watch him than free and under no man."

"The main concern of course is Alastor Moody." Narcissa said, "He tortured you did he not?"

"Yes," Snape said.

Now Snape hated lying to his dear friends but he no longer believed in much of what they claimed to. He had not ever been tortured by Moody, disciplined yes, tortured no. He had scarred his own back with the lash when Lily and James had been murdered and it had been Moody that stopped him from doing far worse. Snape wished he could fully trust his oldest friends still alive but he knew that for now he could not. He did like their refined company as they were very nearly on the intellectual level he was. The only people at his level were McGonagall and Flitwick, Dumbledore was in a league of his own far surpassing Snape in skill and power.

Despite the fact that Voldemort was rising back to power Snape actually was looking forward to the new school year. He hoped that Hogwarts was represented by the best that the school had to offer. He knew the best students were in his house and then in Ravenclaw and he went over which students would do the best. He finished breakfast and with permission from Lucius ambushed Draco when he was not expecting it. Draco did him proud as he remained calm and repelled the attack, still Snape did not let up on him as that would only harm his godson's pride. Draco would be a fine wizard as he really was very powerful as he came from two very powerful houses, maybe just maybe young Draco would be allowed to put his name in and claim the title of champion himself. After all he was cunning, powerful and bright enough for the challenge of the Triwizard Tournament.

_Some days I want to give Lucius a good swift kick between the legs. I don't care why he is doing this, he really is being evil and wicked. He is going to get what he deserves that is for sure when this is all over._

_As always, I want to thank all who have reviewed so far: Tumshie, The Geeky Quill, graypheonix, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, JWOHPfan, AllMightyPen, DeliaDee, Rainbow2007, Charcoal Hunter Winston, danielle72679, HarrySirius Fan, Auralia Mortimer, world peace, kloette, excessivelyperky, Blueowl, Tristan Cartier, Frost Merry Darkness Luver, miss sophie potter, Black Dragin, jabarber69, murdrax, panther73110, tlfsjs. Thank you all you rock! Oh and thank you all who have read and enjoyed this story too! You rock as well!_


	16. The World Cup and Dark Mark

Chapter Sixteen: The World Cup and Dark Mark:

It was a bright summer day, perfect as it could get and Harry was sitting outside the boys tent at the Quidditch world cup enjoying a large chocolate ice cream cone. Sirius Black was seated by him, clad much as his godson in jeans and tee shirt, however where Harry was wearing shoes Sirius was barefoot sitting on the warm grass. He too was enjoying an ice cream cone, his chocolate and coconut. Remus had finished his and had gone for another and came back enjoying his second of the day from Florean Fortescue who was making a lot of money at the world cup. Percy was off talking with the head of International Magic Rufus Scrimgeour, (he had been head of the Aurors and wanted a challenge and so he had taken over after the death of Barty Crouch). He was a likeable man with long grizzled tawny hair and yellow eyes behind small glasses that gave him a lion-like look.

Harry had never seen so many witches and wizards in one place before. He was grateful that they were deep in the mountains of the Cairngorms National Park as there were no muggles around for miles. The deep valley they were in was safe from prying muggle eyes and Harry loved the craggy forested mountains around another type of forest, that of tents as far as the eye could see. Most were normal as they could be, just plan muggle army issue type tents, the kind that could be found in many a WWI era encampment. Many of these had slipped up and put up a chimney or weather vein on them. Then there were those that were so obviously magical Harry just had to grin at them. He loved being here with the Weasleys and his uncles and godfather, the Weasleys had won seats in club level of boxes right at the top of the stadium, in the very top box. Bill came striding back from getting his own ice cream, his long red hair tied back and apart from his dragon skin boots his clothes would not have been out of place at a rock concert.

"What flavor did you get?" Harry asked him.

"Vanilla." Bill said, "with cinnamon in it."

"Sounds good, I think I may go for one more." Remus said.

"No ye will no' we do no' need ye getting hyper today Remus." Moody said slumping up.

"Hi uncle Al!" Fred said walking up with George both boys grinning.

"Having a good summer sir?" George asked.

"What did ye boys do?" Moody asked.

"Brother why does he think we did anything?" Fred said.

"I mean really we are the best boys ever!" George added.

"Fred George you wait until I get my hands on you!" Hermione shouted storming out of the girls' tent with brilliant green hair.

"Oh you did not!" Remus said nearly crying he was laughing so hard.

"It was not meant for you Hermione. "Fred said backing from the angry witch.

"Yea, um that was meant for Percy and no way was it to get into your things!" George added.

"Boys that is not nice!" Moody said raising his wand and turning Hermione's hair back to her normal color. "Ye should be very careful w' those kinds of pranks." Moody said.

"Yea make sure they get someone like oh Snape." Sirius said.

"No not him mate." Fred said.

"Yea, we like him, he would explode in rage if we did that to him." George said.

"Then we would explode from mum's wrath."

"Yea I like living thanks." George finished.

Harry laughed and realized how lucky he was to have the Weasley twins as friends. They of course knew who the Marauders were now and were awed mostly by Remus who was the nicest (and really only) werewolf they knew. These smart but mischievous boys had a secret of sorts that only Harry, Hermione, the Weasley family and of course Sirius and Remus knew, they were Animagmus, red foxes of course. They liked to accompany Remus once a month on his change and now that Sirius was free they would take to roaming the forest when allowed by McGonagall. They did not do too many more pranks that day and the day went on pleasantly, fading to a deep purple twilight before the gong sounded that alerted everyone they could head for the stadium.

Harry followed the lanterns bobbing a few feet above him lighting the path he followed with the other witches and wizards. He came to a large tunnel that was one of three that lead into the large cave where the stadium had been built into. It was large and built very similarly Harry noted to muggle soccer stadiums he had seen at his muggle school only this was much, much larger. He walked to an escalator (magically operated) that took him up to the middle seats then showing his ticket he took the upper deck escalator to the concourse that was just below their seats. He stopped at a concession stand where he got a roasted turkey leg and corn on the cob and a large Coke as wizards and witches like this drink as much as muggles do. Ron and Hermione got pretty much the same has Harry, Fred and George got fish and chips, Sirius a hamburger, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy got Cockles, Ginny was daring and got the nachos that had jalapeños on them. Fred and George teased her about this until she sat in her seat and ate them as if they were not hot. She offered Fred one and he nearly died at the heat of it.

"That was unkind." Remus smirked behind her.

"He did ask for it." Harry said.

"You want one Harry?" Ginny asked Harry.

"No, I don't want to die thanks." Harry said.

"They are not that hot." Fred said.

"Is that why you ordered another Coke?" George teased his brother.

"Yea one ickle jalapeno get to you brother dear?" Bill teased Fred and would have got hit with something if not for a glare from his father. "I am going to get a beer."

"Raise you a firewhisky." Charlie said.

"Good lord Arthur what did you have to sell to get these seats?" Came the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Harry turned and saw Lucius Malfoy standing there with his wife Narcissa Black Malfoy and of course Draco. Narcissa Malfoy was stunning in a gown of dark green that complemented the dark blue her husband was wearing. Draco was clad in near muggle attire and he looked as arrogant as ever. Sirius saw his cousin and at once he was up and facing her, Harry dreaded what was coming as Sirius waked up to her. He gently took her hand and kissed it as if she were the queen and he a courtier.

"My dear cousin your beauty has grown over the years." Sirius said. "You sir are very lucky to have a brilliant and beautiful witch for your wife."

"Yes, I got the better part of the Black line." Lucius said coldly.

"I quite agree," Sirius said and he turned to look at Draco. "Ah you Draco, I hear you are quite the seeker, though not as good as Harry of course, then again I am his godfather as you know."

"Yes I know." Draco said glaring at his insane one removed cousin. "But I am better looking than even you!"

"He got you there Sirius." Remus said smiling at his old friend.

"What who's side you on Moony?" Sirius said.

"Draco is one of my smartest students, naturally I am on the side of brains you know." Remus said.

"What does that mean?" Sirius said as Remus took his leave of the Malfoy's. "Remus what does that mean?"

Harry laughed and realized his godfather though strong, capable wizard was really not all that bright at times, still he was family and much loved by all. Harry took a seat and the match began. It was way more exciting than any Quidditch match he had ever seen. Everyone one of the players was flying the new Firebolt and Harry's favorite player by far was Victor Krum. He out flew the Irish seeker and was the best player on his whole team. He got hit in the face with a bludger but bravely refused care by the medi-wizards. He went back into the game and Harry saw, with his Omnioculars the snitch the same time Krum did. Krum dove for it and in a spectacular manner caught it and pulled up with inches to spare form plowing into the ground. Harry rose up and cheered with the rest of the crowd at the spectacular catch even though the Bulgarians lost 160-170 to Ireland.

Harry walked back to the boys tent happy and elated about the match. He thought he would not get to sleep that night but he did fall asleep and slept well. He woke to the sound of shouts and raised voices and got up quickly to see Remus drawing on his cloak and rolling up his sleeves. Harry was herded outside with Ron and the twins and away from the camp by Moody. There was no time to discuss this and Harry knew something bad was going on now. He was lead into the woods and Moody stayed with him and the others and Harry knew he wanted to be in the fight. His love for Harry kept him here keeping watch over the teens. There was a flash of red light and Harry screamed out a warning but it was too late, Moody went down and did not move again.

"Not good." Ron stammered, "not good at all."

"Wands out everyone!" Hermione said.

"A very good idea little girl." Came a muffled voice. "But it will not do any of you any good, I can kill you with ease."

"Show yourself." Harry said his wand out, "or are you too much of a coward to do so?"

"You know me boy, come with me and the others will live." The owner of the voice stepped from the shadows, he was tall, thin and clad in black robes, hood and bone white mask. "All I want is you Harry Potter."

"You death eater scum!" Ginny shouted, "go back to the hell that spawned you!"

Before Harry could move an inch someone grabbed him and Apparated him away from the others. When he could breath again he turned on his abductor and attacked him hitting him with his fists and trying to get out of the stronger man's grip. He heard a laugh and turned and saw he was hitting his godfather Sirius. He stopped and realized they were not alone, someone had Apparated with them and he turned to see Snape lowering Moody to the ground. Harry gasped as he saw a horrible gash on the old Auror, Snape was chanting over the wound and slowly it stopped bleeding and Snape was able to wake the old Auror up.

"What happened?" Moody asked.

"We were ambushed." Harry said, "as you were taking care of us a death eater snuck up on us."

"Death eater?" Moody growled, "eh, not expecting that really, not there must be getting old."

"No, you had much to worry about." Snape said. "Harry was your main concern, as were the other children, you helped stall their attacker long enough so we could get there."

"Not my way of stalling anyone boy." Moody said grunting as he slowly got up.

"Well Snape is good for something." Sirius said. "Glad you were there, why were you there anyway?"

"I had a ticket for the world cup." Snape said, "and thanks to a bit of luck I made money as well."

"Yea I bet you brewed it." Sirius muttered.

"Liquid Luck is banned at any gaming or sporting event you should know this." Snape said, "the goblins have ways of detecting that sort of thing and you do not survive if you are found out. It is one of the only times a murder by a goblin of a human is overlooked."

"He is right." Moody said. "Now I see we are at Hogwarts, Poppy is no' going t' be happy t' see me."

"Well as long as you go now she will not be too upset." Snape said, "however you keep her waiting and she will be very upset."

"I better get Harry back to the camp." Sirius said.

"I will go up to the castle with Alastor, I have work to do." Snape said.

Moody grunted and knew Snape was just going to make sure he was alright, but he would not say that as Moody had a reputation to uphold. Harry watched Moody and Snape walk up to the castle and then took Sirius's arm and Apparated back to the camp. He was greeted by a very worried Weasley family and Hermione back at the tent. They were relieved to see he was alright though when Sirius told them about the death eater attack Arthur packed up the tent at once and had everyone who could Apparate help him get the children home. He told Molly what had happened and then he was gone with Sirius, Remus, Charlie and Bill back to the camp to restore order. Mr. Diggory and Cedric came to keep watch on the house and the children stayed huddled in the family room waiting for news.

"Will uncle Al be alright?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Professor Snape did a spell that stopped the bleeding." Harry said, "he walked up to the school on his own power."

"Wonder why the death eaters were at the cup." Ron asked.

"Probably to stir up trouble." Fred said.

"Yea but one of them did try to take Harry." George said.

"Didn't work." Ginny said.

"Thank God for that." Molly said from where she sat. "I am grateful you are alright."

The teens went to bed and woke up the next morning and trooped into the kitchen to find Arthur, Remus, Bill and Sirius sitting by the table. Bill had a black eye, Charlie was nursing a freshly mended wrist, Sirius looked as if he had been in a major fight and Remus looked unscratched though Harry knew he probably was deepest in the fight. He sat down by Remus and began to eat waiting for the news that everyone had. Hermione came in and saw everyone and took a seat next to Ginny who looked as if she had not slept well at all.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Some death eaters got a hold of some muggles and were torturing them." Arthur said wearily.

"While this was going on others were creating a distraction to try and get you." Remus said. "No way was any of this not connected, someone wants you."

"Voldemort." Harry said evenly. "He is back."

"We don't know that yet." Sirius said.

"I had a dream, I saw him in it." Harry said, "well not him, I heard his voice, he was talking to a young man with light blond hair, not Malfoy blond a bit darker and he was very pale and there was a snake and Voldemort was talking to it. He said he looked forward to feeding me to it."

"I am going to tell the headmaster." Remus said. "Though I think he suspected this."

"He wanted to feed you to his snake?" Ron said.

"That is horrible!" Ginny said.

"Not really as I want to feed him to Norbert." Harry said taking some more toast and munching on it.

"That would not be nice at all." Sirius said, "you would give that poor dragon indigestion."

Harry grinned and knew that even if Voldemort was back (and he was sure he was) life was still good. True he had many challenges, his parents had been murdered, he was famous for surviving and if Voldemort came back he would try to kill him again. Harry knew he was not alone and would get through this with his very large family. He was looking forward his fourth year as he knew what was coming, the Triwizard tournament that he knew was coming this year as did the rest of the teens. It was going to be a great school year…

_Oh yes a bit of fun with the World Cup! As for Voldemort, I think he really should just quit while he is ahead. Harry is gonna make him dragon food if he does not leave Harry alone. As for Snape at the world cup, he would see a chance to make money. That and I am sure he was sent by Dumbledore to watch over Harry as he saw the signs even if no-one else did._

_As always, I want to thank all who have reviewed so far: Tumshie, The Geeky Quill, graypheonix, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, JWOHPfan, AllMightyPen, DeliaDee, Rainbow2007, Charcoal Hunter Winston, danielle72679, HarrySirius Fan, Auralia Mortimer, world peace, kloette, excessivelyperky, Blueowl, Tristan Cartier, Frost Merry Darkness Luver, miss sophie potter, Black Dragin, jabarber69, murdrax, panther73110, tlfsjs. Thank you all you rock! Oh and thank you all who have read and enjoyed this story too! You rock as well!_


	17. The Triwizard Tournament

Chapter Seventeen: The Triwizard Tournament:

Once more a new school year had begun and with it there was more security at the school than ever before. This was why in addition to the heavily armored and armed centaurs there were witches and wizards that helped guard the school. Among those guarding the school was Sirius Black and Harry knew from Remus talking to him that Snape and Sirius did not like each other at all. In fact Harry was expecting to see a duel any time once he got to the school. The sorting had been fun and he had enjoyed the shocked looks on many students face as they learned for the first time the Tri-Wizard tournament was going to be hosted at Hogwarts that year. In one month Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would come to Hogwarts and everyone was looking forward to that.

On the appointed day Harry was standing with his house waiting for the schools to show up. Luna Lovegood pointed to the sky and everyone looked to where a dozen winged horses pulled a carriage the size of a small house. It landed gracefully on the lawn and the door to the carriage opened and a boy in powder blue woolen robes exited and dropped down the stairs. A woman nearly as tall as Hagrid exited the carriage. She was clad in a gown of elegant black and walked with twenty students behind her. She was very pretty even though she was so tall and she looked over the students of Hogwarts and smiled graciously.

"I am honored to be here Dumbledore." She said in lightly accented English.

"It is an honor to have you here Madame Maxine." Dumbledore said.

"Look at the lake!" Neville said pointing to it.

Everyone did and the top of a mast could be seen rising up out of the water. In a very few short minutes a three mast ship complete with billowing sails bobbed up onto the lake. It sailed up close to the shore, dropped anchor and the gangway was dropped to the shore. The students exited the ship and Harry thought for a moment they were all built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle. As they came closer he saw they were clad in cloaks of furs and walking in front of them in robes of silver fur was a tall lean man with short gray hair and on his weak chin was a goatee. Harry did not like him as there was something about him he knew was evil. He walked up to Dumbledore and bowed stiffly.

"I honored to see you again Dumbledore." Karkaroff said.

"It is good to see you again Igor." Dumbledore said. "Let us go in and have the feast."

"Look it's Krum!" Ron said as Victor Krum walked by.

"Brilliant, I was not aware he was still in school." Harry said grinning.

They walked into the great hall, the Beauxbatons took seats at the Hufflepuff table and Durmstrang took seats at Slytherin, once everyone was seated the feast appeared. Harry saw the Bouillabaisse almost at the same time Hermione did and let her take her share first. He had had this when he visited France a few summers ago and had liked it then and found it very good this time around as he had then. Once the feast was over and the plates were sparkling clean Dumbledore rose again to address the great hall.

"I would like to welcome our guests who have traveled far to be with us." Dumbledore said. "In a minute the goblet of fire will be brought out, however in light of keeping this tournament safe only those of age will be allowed to enter their names."

"What we are seventeen in April!" Fred said.

"Yea why can't we enter?" George said.

"As such an age line will be put around the cup." Dumbledore said. "Those champions of age will put their names in and may the best witch or wizard win!"

"An ageing potion would work, we only need to be a few months older." Fred said.

"With that I wish you a good night!" Dumbledore said.

To Harry entering the Triwizard tournament was not a big deal, he had enough of fame and looked forward to watching the champions this year. He went to bed with his house and got up early the next morning. He walked down and saw Fred and George walking to the cup and knew they had taken the potion. He watched with baited breath as they walked over the line and for a moment it seemed as if it had worked. Then with a sizzling sound they were cast from the circle and landed on the floor. At once they sprouted identical white flowing beards. They saw each other and laughed and the flash of a camera went off. Harry turned to see Sirius there grinning at the two boys.

"Mr. Jordan is up in the hospital wing getting his beard removed." Dumbledore said walking up, "but I must say your beards are the finest examples!"

"I am going to blow this up." Sirius said as Dumbledore walked away. "Put it up on Gryffindor house wall."

"You will allow me to have a picture." Remus said walking up. "No I need more than that, Severus needs a laugh."

"He is too evil to have a since of humor." Sirius said not aware that Snape was right behind him.

"Be careful Black." Snape said softly getting Sirius to turn quickly. "I may turn your hair green."

"The headmaster would not let you!" Sirius said.

"It would of course be an accident." Snape said silkily. "Besides who do you think the headmaster will believe? You or the respected head of Slytherin house Black?"

Harry watched as Snape walked off in a billow of fine woolen black robes. Sirius hated Snape but knew if he fought Snape he would be in trouble and he did not want that. He saw the fear and awe the students had of Snape had he had read the astounding stats on the man. Snape had more students get NEWTS in potions than any potions master before. He was a tough teacher but he expected his students to do well and most did. He was just as tough on himself as Sirius knew all too well. Snape had been small in school but he had been a strong skilled fighter and Sirius had found out quickly that Snape could defend himself quite well. He had ended up beaten up quite a few times and each time he was blamed not Snape.

"I really don't like that man." Sirius said to Harry.

"He really is not that bad." Harry said.

"He makes my medicine." Remus said referring to the Wolfsbane. "He is a very private, solder-like man."

"I thought he was a vampire." Neville said walking up. "I really did, I mean he looks like one."

"Well he is brilliant at potions." Hermione said.

"He calls you an insufferable know-to-all." Ron said walking up.

"Well I am." Hermione said. "I do take pride in being smart Ron."

Harry knew better than to laugh, if he did he was sure Hermione would hex him. Instead he headed away from breakfast and to his classes for the day. He was too exited to pay much attention and the day seemed to go slow as he was looking forward to the choosing of the champions that evening. Finally it was dinner time and Harry wished for the first time that it would go by faster, he was looking forward to who would be called for Hogwarts. Finally the last dish was cleared away and the hall went quiet as the cup was taken to the head table. There was a flash and a piece of parchment flew out of the cup and Dumbledore caught it and read it.

"Victor Krum!" He said and Krum got up, walked by the head table and walked through the door behind the great table.

"Brilliant, he will do well as a champion." Fred said newly de-bearded by Ron.

"Look another parchment." Neville said just as the next one flew out and Dumbledore caught it.

"Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore said and a Veela-like girl got up and went through the doorway next.

"Oh look her classmates are not happy." Hermione said and it was true, several were crying.

"Our turn." George said and he was right, the last name flew out and the goblet went dark.

"Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore said.

There went up a cheer from all houses as Cedric Diggory got up from the Hufflepuff table and headed to the anti-chamber. Harry was grinning, he wondered what tasks the champions would have to do and he was looking forward to it. Hufflepuff deserved this glory and Harry could not have been happier about Hogwarts champion. He went to bed that night very happy knew the year was going to be great.

A few days later he was heading for Care of Magical Creatures when he saw Sirius walk down the stairs looking relaxed. He came to the bottom of the stairs just as Snape was striding along the balcony above them between two wings of the castle. Sirius gave him a rude sign and Harry gasped, how could Sirius do that to Snape? Snape's response was not one that anyone was expecting. Snape stepped up to the top of the balcony, waved his wand and jumped. Harry's jaw was on the floor as Snape floated down to them quite easily and landed right by Sirius who was speechless. Snape got in his face and Sirius wondered if he was going to be blasted with a terrible curse.

"Boo." Snape said softly and brushed by Sirius and saw Harry standing there, jaw nearly on the floor. "What Mr. Potter?"

"Sir that was the most amazing thing I have ever seen." Harry said.

"If you are looking for me to award points Mr. Potter you are going to be disappointed." Snape replied.

"No sir, I don't expect points sir." Harry said. "You are brilliant sir."

"Then off to class with you." Snape said.

"Yes sir." Harry said grinning as he walked out to his class.

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked Snape, "no-one can do that."

"Then I am no-one." Snape said smirking, then aware of the students gathered he looked up. "If I find one of you out of class in the next five minutes its ten points from your house each!"

"Wow." Sirius breathed as the students scattered. "You really enjoy your power don't you?"

"That is because I earned it." Snape said coolly. "Now I have students to teach, you have a school to protect."

"Right." Sirius said.

Both men walked off and Snape smirked as he knew he was the better wizard than Sirius and Sirius knew it! What good did Sirius being a pureblood do him? Snape knew he ran circles around Sirius in power and Sirius could never touch him in brains or anything else but looks really. In the end what did Sirius' good looks really do him? Snape walked down to his next classes knowing that his little "stunt" was going to get around. Score one more for the dour potions master as he would be even more respected and feared once the day was out…

_Yea a bit hurried but I wanted to put in a bit of fun at the end. Snape could "fly" and he of course would want to show off. Sirius is an old rival and of course Snape would want to put him in his place. Harry being there would be icing on the cake. Sirius is slowly learning that Snape is not the man or wizard to mess with at all._

_I want to thank all who have reviewed so far: Tumshie, The Geeky Quill, graypheonix, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, JWOHPfan, AllMightyPen, DeliaDee, Rainbow2007, Charcoal Hunter Winston, danielle72679, HarrySirius Fan, Auralia Mortimer, world peace, kloette, excessivelyperky, Blueowl, Tristan Cartier, Frost Merry Darkness Luver, miss sophie potter, Black Dragin, jabarber69, murdrax, panther73110, tlfsjs, Novice91. Thank you all! Oh and thank you all who have read and enjoyed this story too!_


	18. The First Task

Chapter Eighteen:

Harry could not have been happier after the first task as he had never in his life seen dragons up close. Sure he had seen the much smaller, gentler cousin of the dragon the drake but a real dragon was amazing. Muggles over exaggerated their size, making them far larger than they really were. The average dragon was between ten and twelve feet long from tip of stout to tip of tail. The dragons that had been brought to Hogwarts were beautiful and he envied Charlie in his work with dragons. Three had been brought, all females, the common Welsh Green with her hard knobby green skin, the Chinese fire ball, a riot of reds and yellows and last, Harry's favorite the black skinned horned Hungarian Horntail. Cedric had shown great skill by summoning his broom and getting the golden egg in the least amount of time and he was no in the lead.

That of course was not all, Ron had found new fame as the brother of a dragon keeper, not only that but Charlie made sure that as many people as possible saw Ron up close with one of the dragons petting it! Not many people had ever pet a dragon and live to tell about it apart from a dragon keeper and the rare person that dragon keeper let near a dragon. Harry knew the dragon keeper's secret as Charlie had told him that dragons spoke Parseltongue and that a dragon keeper had to learn this almost impossible language to speak to dragons. It was not clear if even Voldemort had known of this talent he had as he was focused on snakes as he had learned at a young age he could speak to them. Harry of course kept the secret, it was wonderful to know what he spoke was not evil but very helpful.

It was a few weeks after the first task and Harry was going down to lunch in the great hall when he saw Draco who walked up looking a bit too smug. Harry glared at him and wondered what the Malfoy heir wanted to talk about now. Ron and Neville sensed there was going to be a fight and so stood waiting as Draco and Harry faced each other and glared at each other. A small crowd formed waiting for what they where sure was going to be a fight. Both boys had their wands out when they saw something silvery run across the entrance hall. Everyone turned to see two silvery foxes that started to play fight on the floor. Ron looked up to see Fred and George descending the stairs wands out and it was clear who these Patronus belonged to. They were smart boys, they had seen the fight about to be engaged and so chose to end it before it began.

"You know it is really so easy to cast one of these." Fred said.

"Yea, you can do so much more than drive off a Dementor, like use them for mock battles…" George added. "There is rumor you can use them to talk through too."

"Yea wonder how that is done?" Fred finished.

"Foxes?" Draco sneered casting his Patronus, which was a small dragon, "that is a Patronus."

"Mine is better." Harry said casting his Stag.

"No I think mine looks better." Neville said casting his otter. "Otters are dead useful."

"All I got is a fox as well." Ron said casting his at the same time.

"What is going on here?" Came the dreaded voice of Severus Snape.

Everyone froze in the entrance hall and turned slowly to see Snape walk into the entry hall. He looked from the silvery Patronus that were still walking around the hall to the students. What was worse was the fact that the head of Durmstrang was with him. Harry wondered if he was going to end up as a pile of ash on the floor as Snape looked at him as if he was going to burn him up with his gaze. Karkaroff saved Harry with out meaning to as he was impressed with the level of magic the boys had achieved.

"I am impressed professor Snape, these boys know how to cast Patronus very well."

"Yes they seem to like showing off as well." Snape said. "I should take points, they should know that Patronus are very serious indeed."

"Sorry sir." Harry said. "We just wanted to show off our skills."

"You are Harry Potter." Karkaroff said smiling at Harry, a smile Harry only returned to be polite. "I know much about you, defeated the dark lord as a baby."

"I did nothing sir." Harry said. "It was my parents not me who stopped Voldemort."

"You must be brave to say the name of the wizard that killed your parents." Karkaroff said trying to cover his fear of the name.

"I do not fear Voldemort, all he brings is death and destruction and I am glad to be well rid of him." Harry said. "I don't like being famous for living, I am no hero and I did nothing as a baby sir."

Karkaroff could say nothing to that and so he left leaving the students looking up at Snape who was impressed with their skill though he dared not show it. He ordered the students to put away their Patronus and head to lunch, he had to keep order and could not if he allowed violations of rules to take place. Remus Lupin came down the stairs and he was smiling, he had seen the boys ready to fight and what Fred and George had done and he saw the look on Snape's face, points were about to be taken and as Snape had to keep firm control on his students.

"Five points from Gryffindor for each of you who showed off in that manner." Snape said.

"Five points for everyone for casting perfect Patronus." Remus said and at a glare from Snape "that still puts Draco five above everyone else Severus. Besides it really was entertaining, however be that is it may I will not give points if you do that again in the halls."

"Yes professor Lupin." The students said.

Draco walked ahead of the students and smirked at both Lupin and Snape, knowing he had once more gotten away with something. Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table where talk about what had just happened was spreading along the table. Snape stormed into the great hall and glared at Harry as he made his way to the head table and took a seat. Remus came soon after and sat by Snape who looked as if he was going to kill the werewolf. Yes the boys deserved points, he knew that but he was never going to admit that or give them out. He saw a large black shaggy dog make his way into the great hall by Hagrid and he narrowed his eyes at Padfoot who pranced all the way up to the head table.

"Did you have to bring that flea bitten mutt here?" Snape asked Hagrid.

"Oh Padfoot is a good boy, he would not harm anyone Severus." Hagrid protested.

"I would have rather had Fang here, he is much nicer and doesn't have fleas." Snape said coldly getting a growl from Padfoot. "You attack me and I don't care I will neuter you." Snape told the dog.

"Severus if you do that Narcissa will return the favor." Remus said quietly to him.

"I will consider that." Snape said icily. "However that does not mean I have to like him."

"No it does not." Remus said.

"He is not that bad." Sprout said. "Gets me to laugh."

"Does the same for me." Flitwick said taking his seat by Hagrid.

"I could make sure he always makes you laugh." Snape said coldly.

"Severus you do and Buckbeak will have a nice black ferret to eat." McGonagall said taking her seat.

"You love me too much Minerva to do that." Snape said shocking her.

"Say that again and you will be locked up in a sunny classroom with only romance novels to read." McGonagall shot at him.

"You know how to torture a man don't you?" Snape said coldly.

"Yes, too bad there is not Quidditch this year, my lions would shred up your snakes." McGonagall countered.

Remus loved this, nearly every day he had worked here Snape and McGonagall would have some sort of words. It was clear McGonagall loved to spar with Snape as everyone knew that Slughorn, though a decent teacher and good with potions was not on the level of sparring that Snape was. Snape lived for annoying McGonagall and she returned the favor just as much as he did. If they were closer in age and McGonagall was the marrying type (she was a proud spinster thank you very much) they probably would at the very least date. Remus loved to spar with Snape too, he did it in much more subtle ways and this annoyed Snape to no end. Sirius continued to try the "hit him over the head with a sledgehammer" technique and it very nearly got him killed on several occasions.

After lunch was over Harry headed to his Care of Magical Creatures class and enjoyed learning about Unicorns. As he was a boy he stood away from the noble creatures and watched the girls get to pet the Unicorns and enjoy the beautiful creatures. Just being this close (about fifty feet away on the other side of the fence of the paddock) was a treat enough. After class he was heading up to the castle when his godfather caught up to him smiling a bit too much. Harry knew the signs all too well, his godfather could not tolerate sugar very well and it was clear he had gotten into some (or so Harry thought). Harry hoped he would not be too badly embarrassed as Draco was not far away from him and would say something about this.

"Hi Harry having fun in class?" Sirius asked.

"Yea, Hagrid is brilliant." Harry said. "What are you up to? Are you not on duty?"

"Nope, not right now." Sirius said. "It's hard to hide anymore as I am on the public Animagmus registry."

"Well after the trial they had no choice Sirius." Harry said.

"I want to show you something." Sirius said walking close to the lake. "I can make ice now!"

"Er that is very interesting Sirius." Harry said as Sirius froze a good space of the lake near the shore.

"See I can stand on it too!" Sirius said sliding out on it. Unfortunately he forgot one important thing, magic ice does not last, it disappeared and he looked up in shock. "Oh sh…."

He went under and Draco was laughing so hard at this point, even Harry found it funny and he laughed. He laughed even harder when Sirius came up and transformed to Padfoot and swam to shore. A crowd had gathered to watch as the dog got out, shook of and turned to a soaking wet wizard who dried himself off with his wand. He looked over at Harry and Draco who were laughing very hard, he saw Ron and Neville staring at him as if he were insane and then they were laughing too. Sirius joined them and walked with them as far as the school where Filch order him back out onto the grounds to work. It seemed Sirius answered to everyone these days and he did as asked with out complaint, after all he was free and with his godson and that was what mattered most to him now.

Now Sirius's wild behavior could be explained, all his life he had suffered what the magical community called "moods" one minute he could be laughing and enjoying life, the next he would be in a corner crying his eyes out. Sirius Black suffered from a common malady that effected muggles and magical humans alike, Manic Depression or Bipolar Disorder. As teenagers are moody by design no-one had spotted this when he was a teen and it was not until he had escaped from prison he had been diagnosed properly. Ironically he was prescribed the same medication Remus took for his "little problem" and it was working very well for him. So well his life had changed for the better as he no longer had to dread the horrible mood swings he once had to. He was still Sirius and his pranks and jokes had been tamed a bit by the simple fact Fred and George were ironically his idols as he was theirs. Life really was getting that much better for him except for the fact he had to see one Severus Snape nearly every day. As he was told by Dumbledore on condition of hire he was not to humiliate, harm or be rude to Snape Sirius had to plot other ways to annoy the stupid git as he loved to call him. So far though it was Snape who came out on top and though Sirius knew very well Snape was far, far smarter than him he would not admit it even under the worst kind of torture of all.

_I got with reading the Harry Potter books Sirius was not completely sane. He acted a bit manic but with medication he would be fine. Now his since of humor can get him in trouble and as loyal and cool as he can be I don't think he is very bright. I do like him but he is really not that bright. _


	19. The Yule Ball

Chapter Nineteen: The Yule Ball:

Harry was nervous, the Yule ball was coming up and he had never in all his life realized how many girls there were in Hogwarts. They were everywhere, giggling in the corridors, studying in the library and in his classes! Already Ron had asked Hermione and she had said yes and Ginny had a date as well and would not say who with. Harry Potter however did not have a date and he was worried, it was going to look very bad if he showed up alone. He was heading to his Defense class when he spotted _her_. There with a group of Ravenclaws was Luna Lovegood. However she had changed, gone was the little girl he had known these past few years and in her place was a young woman. She had used make-up to accent her already pretty face, her once nearly transparent eyebrows were a soft taupe and she had a hit of color on her pretty white cheeks. Harry gulped and walked up to her nervous as he could be. She turned and smiled and he nearly melted then and there.

"Hi Luna, um you er want to go to the ball with me?" Harry asked and he was sure she could hear his heart beating it was so loud in his ears.

"Of course I would Harry!" She said smiling her face lighting up, as a third year the only way she would get to go to the ball was with an older student. "I would be honored."

"Brilliant, that is great!" Harry said grinning.

"See you in potions, after we can talk?" She said (she was a year ahead in potions, Snape was one of the teachers that allowed students who were above their classmates to skip ahead if they were that good and Luna Lovegood was).

"Yea, yea that would be great!" Harry said.

He nearly floated to his next class and Remus smiled seeing the flushed face and dreamy look in Harry's eyes. He had worried for Harry but know knew his ward had a date. He would have to get Sirius under control as he would tease Harry about it he was positive about it. Yet he did not have to worry about Sirius teasing Harry, he didn't tease him and Remus knew with out Sirius telling him that his best friend was dating. Remus wanted to know who it was but did not ask as Sirius would tell him in his own good time.

A few days later Draco and Hermione met in the corridors outside Flitwick's office. There were heated words exchanged and Draco called Hermione a mudblood. At once Hermione had her wand out as did Draco. Harry, Ron and Neville watched this but dared not get involved as they saw what the Draco and Hermione did not, tiny Flitwick hurrying out of his office. It was at this moment Hermione and Draco cast spells at each other. Hermione's turned Draco's hair pink, his was worse, it hit her in the face and at once her teeth started to grow. With a wave of his wand Flitwick stopped Hermione's teeth from growing and turned Draco's hair back. He looked disappointed, not mad, not upset but disappointed as he walked up to the teens.

"Five points from Slytherin and Gryffindor for fighting in the halls like common hoodlums." He said. "As for you young man."

"She started it!" Draco protested. "She cast her spell at me first."

"I heard what you said young man." Flitwick said. "I am most ashamed of you young Malfoy, using such a wicked term as that. You are a smart boy, very smart and insulting and belittling is not something you should do. Would you like it if someone ridiculed you?"

"No sir." Draco said quietly.

"Then as a lesson I must take five more points from Slytherin." Flitwick said. "I hate having to do it but your actions were appalling. I want you to think before you to speak in the future."

"Yes sir." Draco said.

"Now all of you need to get to your classes." Flitwick said to the teens, "all but you Miss Granger, I must restore your teeth."

She followed him into his office and as she had never been here before she looked around. It was scaled to fit him perfectly yet it also was designed with guests comfort in mind as well. The walls were lined with books, most magic, a few muggle. The stone floor was covered in a rich forest themed rug and over the fireplace was a picture of a lovely older woman and Hermione knew it was Flitwick's late wife. Flitwick was very good with charms and in a few minutes he had fixed Hermione's teeth. He handed her a mirror and she looked at her teeth and gasped, they were perfect!

"I may have gone a bit over board." Flitwick said.

"No sir, thank you sir." Hermione said.

"You are welcome, you must have another class?" He said.

"Yes sir." Hermione said walking out of the office and almost running into Snape. "Professor Snape."

"Miss Granger." Snape said as she hurried off.

"What can I do for you Severus?" Flitwick asked the tall head of Slytherin, mercy could he try to smile more? Life was hard but did not have to be so serious! He got some cups of tea and levitated one up to Snape. "Sugar or milk?"

"This is fine, why did you take twice as many points from Draco as Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

"He called Miss Granger the m word." Flitwick said. "I will not even say that horrid word."

"He did after I warned him not to?" Snape said looking very upset. "You were far too light on him then."

"You know I have a hard time taking a lot of points at once." Flitwick said.

"Yes I know." Snape said remember his days at school. "I was surprised young Potter and friends did not gain up on Draco."

"No doubt Harry would have been in trouble if he had." Flitwick said. "Besides he knows that is wrong."

"Indeed." Snape said.

He left as he had lots of potions to brew. A few would be for himself as he knew he was going to have a massive headache after the Yule Ball. Severus Snape rarely got drunk at all. His father though a very loving man had been an alcoholic, it was his only vice. In the end he had gotten liver cancer from it and it had killed him in Snape's last year in school. His mother, so deeply in love with Tobias had followed soon after, she really had died of grief. Just because Snape had grown up in a poor household did not mean he was unloved, quite the opposite in fact. Still he had done all he could to make money so as never to be poor again. His expensive black woolen robes and perfectly fitted dragon skin boots gave testament to his comfortable state in life now.

Two weeks later was the Yule ball, students were looking forward to it and the staff was bracing themselves for an interesting night. Harry met Luna in the entry hall and could not keep his eyes off her. She had curled her hair and put it up artfully and she was clad in a gown of shimmering silver. Harry wondered if his simple bottle green dress robes would pale next to her and he found himself not caring if they did. Next to her stood a beautiful girl Harry did not recognize at first, she was clad in a gown of pale blue and her brown hair was done up on her head. As Harry got closer he saw it was Hermione as Ron was standing by her in his navy blue dress robes.

"Luna you look amazing!" Harry said.

"Thank you Harry, you look handsome." Luna said. "Hermione helped me."

"I think you helped me more." Hermione said.

"Look who Fred and George are going with." Ron said.

All four looked and saw Fred and George walking down the stairs with the Patil twins. Fred had Padma who was clad in a gown of bright red, the other Parvati in a gown of bright blue. Both twins were clad in navy robes similar to Ron's and they came up grinning identically. Padma and Parvati looked as if they had won the lottery as they clearly liked Fred and George. The doors to the great hall opened and the champions with their dates went in first. First Victor Krum went in with Lavender brown, he was clad in red robes, she in light pink. Next came Cedric in robes of Purple with Cho Chang in robes of lavender. Last was Fleur in shimmering robes of gold and who should be with her but Bill?

"No way, how did he, he doesn't go to school here anymore!" Ron stammered.

"Yea but he did, and she has a right to ask who she wants." Hermione said.

"But, but with Bill?" Fred said.

"Yea he is not even that good looking." George replied.

"Look in the mirror." Ron shot at his brothers.

"That was cold." Harry said grinning.

They entered the hall and Harry was still mildly interested in who Ginny was with. He took a seat at one of the small tables set up around the room and looked around. He saw Ginny at the same time Ron did and both felt their jaws drop to the floor. Ginny was beautiful in a gown of pale green and she was walking in with Draco Malfoy! Harry wanted to go over and take Draco out, how dare he date his sister! For of course Harry saw Ginny as his sister as he had grown up with her. A hand on his arm made him look over at Luna who was smiling softly.

"It's nice to see inner house relations." She said. "I like seeing Gryffindor and Slytherin get alone."

"But, that is Draco Malfoy!" Harry said.

"She has a point." Fred said.

"Yea, she could learn about his seeker style then we could use it against him next year." George finished.

"Besides she is happy." Hermione said.

"If he hurts her." Harry said. "He will have all of use to deal with."

"He is too smart." Luna said. "I think he is very brave and noble to want to date Ginny. He would not do so if he did not really like her."

"You are very smart Luna." Ron said smiling.

The dinner part of the ball went very well, each person had a menu before them that they ordered their food by speaking what they wanted to their dish. Harry enjoyed his pork chops and Luna got the fish. When dinner was over the tables were cleared and the dance began. Harry saw Neville, in green robes with Hannah Abbot in robes of light yellow dancing together and a few of the teachers danced. Harry saw Remus with a young woman he did not know at all. She did not look much older than him and she had long dark brown hair, a sweet pale heart shaped face and laughing blue eyes. Sirius Black was dancing with Rita Skeeter!

"Is he insane?" Ron said to Harry in a break from dancing.

"Yea he is." Harry said. "But I love him just the same."

"Snape looks almost happy." Hermione said.

"Yea he does." Fred said.

"Wonder if it has anything to do with Professor Burbage?" George replied.

"He has been paying attention to here quite a bit." Harry said. "I er have to get something to drink."

"Me too." Ron said catching on to Harry confronting Draco.

"We are right with you." Fred and George agreed. "You ladies need anything?"

"No, please don't start a fight." Hermione pleaded.

"We will not." Ron said.

Draco was no fool, he knew this was coming, after all Ginny had lots of brothers and he was in the opposing house here at Hogwarts. Bill had come over and was talking to Ginny and Fleur floated over to the tablet the girls were sitting at. Draco stood his ground and looked at the Weasleys and Harry coming over to have a "talk". Snape was watching too, if this got violent he would step in heads would roll. Draco found himself surrounded by several redheaded boys and Harry. Ginny stood glaring at her brothers, how dare they come up like this!

"So you are going out with Ginny." Ron said glaring at Draco.

"Why don't you ask Ginny if we are going out." Draco said.

"He asked me to the ball, I warned him about you lot." Ginny said. "Draco said he didn't care, he had to go to the Yule Ball with the prettiest and nicest girl in Hogwarts!"

"Well Draco Malfoy you are very, very brave." Bill said. "As the oldest I give my consent you can date our sister, but if you hurt her I will make your life hell."

"I could not hurt her." Draco said. "She would kill me before you ever got to me."

"Don't think this means we like you." Ron said.

"Agreed." Harry said. "You are still a prat."

"Fine, Ginny would you care to dance?" Draco asked Ginny.

"Of course Draco." Ginny replied.

They walked onto the dance floor and began to dance. Snape was impressed with Draco's arrogance or was it bravery? He had after all come with a pureblood witch that came from a long line of strong capable purebloods. She was probably, besides her mother the strongest in magical ability in the family. The boys went back to their dates and made sure they made the rest of the evening as fun for the girls as they could. One thing was for sure, school was getting more and more interesting…

_I could see Draco wanting to date Ginny. She is after all a pureblood just like him. Just because her family is not rich does not mean he could not wish to date her. This is a brave thing he is doing, after all Ginny has seven brothers (that is counting Harry) who would defend her if Draco stepped out of line. I see Bill as a fair man and as the oldest what he says his brothers have to go by. In a very traditional family as I am sure the Weasleys are traditional in that the eldest son is in charge after the mother and father. Then there is Ginny, she can defend herself very well thank you! Besides Draco is a cute boy and she would be attracted to that._


	20. The Second Task

Chapter Twenty: The Second Task:

It was bitter cold the date of the second task but that did not stop any student from heading to the lake to watch what they could of the task. Neville sat with Luna as Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to be part of the task. They had no clue as to what part the three friends would play in the task but there was a rumor it was dangerous. The students would get to watch part of what happened, each champion would have a magically run camera following them with a witch or wizard following them with muggle scuba gear (some muggle things work better than magic and as the safety teams and camera operators were going to be under longer than the champions they needed the scuba gear). The camera equipment was loaned by the American embassy and as such it did not violate the Muggle Protection act of Briton as it had not be made in Briton.

"Wonder what Harry Ron and Hermione are doing?" Neville asked Luna.

"Probably hiding." Draco said sitting by Luna with Ginny. "Because Ron picked on his sister one too many times."

"Draco just because you got permission from all of us to date Ginny does not give you free reign to insult Ron." Fred said sitting behind Draco with George.

"Yea you step out of line, after Ginny is done with you."

"And Bill,"

"And Charlie, don't forget him."

"The git that is Percy is next."

"Then we get our turn."

"Draco would never do anything to hurt me or step out of line." Ginny said her brown eyes flashing. "He is far smarter than you!"

"He is Slytherin dear sister, it pains us you date him!" George said.

"Me mum was Slytherin." Neville said. "Me dad was Gryffindor and they were both Aurors."

"Yea see not all of us Slytherin are bad." Draco said. "I am the best looking in the whole school."

"Better looking than me?" Sirius said taking a seat by the boys and Luna. "That is impossible!"

"Well I do have far more brains than you cousin." Draco said. "That and looks."

"Ouch, he got you uncle Siri." George said.

"Who's side are you on little cub?" Sirius said.

"The side that has brains even if they are from Slytherin and evil." Fred said grinning.

"You got him with that one." George replied.

Before Sirius could reply Snape walked by and Sirius growled as he did. Snape did not pay him any attention and went and stood with the other teachers and judges. The champions were given last minute instructions and they headed into the lake. Cedric was chewing something down and Neville looked smug as if he knew something no-one else did. The champions dove under the water and a large hourglass was set. One hour passed and Krum surfaced first, five after and Fleur surfaced. Ten after, no Cedric, fifteen after, still no Cedric then Neville spotted him with two people swimming slowly to shore. When he got close to shore Ron saw Cedric had Harry and Hermione, Ron had come up first with Fleur and Krum had come up with out anyone. The diving wizards and witches had a word with the judges and Dumbledore spoke to the mercheiftaness.

"Wonder what happened?" Neville said.

"Seems they had to go and get something they held dear." Sirius said. "Or something like that."

"You do think sometimes." Draco said.

"Do you want me to talk to your mother?" Sirius said to Draco.

"She will side with me over you." Draco said. "She likes me more."

Neville just shook his head and watched as the points for this task were given out. Cedric did loose points but as he had saved two people as he had taken the task seriously he did not loose too many. He was tied for first place with Fleur and the whole school cheered for him. The students headed back to the school for dinner, after dinner everyone went back to their common rooms. It was clear the Hufflepuffs were going to be celebrating most of the night as they had started at dinner. No-one saw Snape slip out of the school and head down to the lake but one shaggy black dog who followed him and slipped in and out of the shadows. Snape came to the forest and stepped under some trees and Lucius Malfoy walked up to him.

"Why did you ask me to meet you here?" Lucius said.

"The dark lord is back." Snape said. "Do not lie to me, the mark grows darker each day."

"If he is back why would you care?" Lucius said. "You serve Dumbledore."

"Only to stay free." Snape said.

"You have not gone to try to bring him back."

"I cannot leave Great Briton, if I tried I would be hunted down and killed." Snape said looking around. "I am still loyal, I have never been otherwise."

"I cannot say yes or no if he is back." Lucius said.

"Remember I am loyal, I want him back." Snape said. "My life has been harsh since he was gone, you are not a prisoner as I am."

"I will do what I can." Lucius said. "Do not call me here again, it is too dangerous."

Snape walked away from Lucius and headed back to the school. Padfoot followed him as close as he dared wanting to rip out Snape's worthless throat. He followed Snape into the school and watched him walk up to the headmaster's office. He turned human and followed him up to the office. He heard Snape give the password and waited a moment before he walked up and did the same. He stormed up to the office, burst through the door with wand out and fury on his face. He saw Snape in front of Dumbledore's desk sitting with the headmaster behind the desk. He stormed over to Snape and stuck his wand against Snape's neck.

"Sirius what do I owe this visit?" The headmaster said.

"This thing, this filthy death eater." Sirius snarled. "You know where he was?"

"Do tell and please remove that wand from my neck." Snape said coldly.

"He was meeting with Lucius Malfoy!" Sirius shouted, "he was plotting to bring back Voldemort!"

"Yes Lucius Malfoy is plotting to bring back Voldemort that is true." Dumbledore said calmly. "Severus is trying to find out if he is successful."

"He is a filthy death eater and I am gonna kill him!" Sirius said.

"No he is not." Dumbledore said. "He told me before he left he was going to meet with Lucius, I know all about it. Severus is in fact my spy, has been for years now."

"He want?" Sirius said looking confused.

"My spy, and yes I trust him, I would not have him here if I did not." Dumbledore said. "Now please remove your wand from my boy's neck."

"Headmaster." Snape protested. "I don't think he would care or understand."

"I think he has a right to know how much you do for us." Dumbledore said calmly though there was a fire in his eyes that was making Sirius nervous. "Severus has done a lot to keep the Wizarding world safe these past years. If not for him many people would have died as Voldemort is not dead only powerless for now. He has taken a job that is very taxing and hard for him and has done all this to get rid of Voldemort."

"But he is a death eater!" Sirius snarled.

"And you tried to kill him while you were still in school." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"I said I was sorry." Sirius sulked.

"I trust Severus because though he made mistakes he has done all he can to repent of them." Dumbledore said. "His guilt is great but he was conned into joining Voldemort, you have no idea what he goes through."

"I do not want pity especially from this mutt!" Snape snarled.

"I would never pity you, you greasy git!"

"Brainless bastard!" Snape shot back at Sirius.

"Boys enough, now Sirius one more thing, if you dare do anything to hurt Severus you will have me to deal with." Dumbledore said. "He is my boy and I will not have you hurting him is that clear?"

"What if he goes after me?" Sirius said.

"I would not, it would upset Remus too much." Snape said.

"Now that you know the truth about Severus you will not tell anyone but Remus." Dumbledore said. "Any careless words could get him killed and you would again have me to deal with."

"Yes sir." Sirius said finally lowering his wand. "You at least used Veritaserum on him?"

"No, that would have been Alastor Moody." Dumbledore said.

"I guess I am a real git here." Sirius said slowly. "However that does not mean I will ever like you Severus. Respect what you do yes, like you no."

"I could never like you either Black, you are arrogant, bullying, cocky, dunderheaded, evil, foolish, grating, hideous, idiotic, jerk, knowledge-less, lame, moronic, needling, quitting, pompous rebellious, stupid, terrible, underdeveloped, vain, worthless, xenophobic, yelling, zombie!"

"Fell better Severus?" Dumbledore asked as Sirius just sat there looking stunned.

"Yes headmaster." Snape said. "May I be excused, I have potions to brew."

"Of course, Sirius you are still banned from the dungeons even as Padfoot." Dumbledore said.

"Yes headmaster." Sirius said.

He headed out of the headmaster's office and walked down the stairs. He did not speak to Snape as he really did not like him and had been humiliated in front of the headmaster! Still it was a relief to know that such a sinister wicked person was at least against Voldemort and on their side. However Sirius still did not like Snape and he never would, it was just the way he was. Snape was ugly but he was far smarter, better with the ladies and far more powerful than Sirius. Sirius headed to Remus' office to see him sitting with Harry, Ron and Hermione who were munching on chocolate.

"I want chocolate!" Sirius said snatching some from Remus' desk.

"So how did the meeting with Dumbledore go?" Remus asked him.

"How did you know?" Sirius asked.

"The fat friar told me about you storming up there." Remus said. "What did you do to Severus?"

"Nothing, I just had a few things to say to him." Sirius said. "Nothing major, just wanted to be allowed in the dungeons is all!"

"That will happen when hell freezes over." Hermione said and at a look from everyone in the room. "Well it will, professor Snape needs at least one place he is safe from pranks by anyone."

"I agree with that." Remus said. "After all potions and pranks do not mix very well, unless it is a prank potion. Padfoot kindly remove your hands from my chocolate or I will remove your arms."

"I hate it when it is that time of month for you." Sirius said removing his hand from the bag of Remus' chocolate. "Bloody nuisance you are."

"I love you to Padfoot." Remus replied dryly.

"Have you seen Moody?" Sirius said.

"Don't you dare prank him, he will make it hard for you to sit." Remus warned him.

"I won't I need to ask him something." Sirius said.

"Yea he should be in his office." Remus said.

Harry had been listening to this exchange and knew that Sirius was hiding something. He did not say anything but went back to enjoying his chocolate. He had been through yet another round of Occulumency training and his head hurt. Still he had Ron and Hermione to help him and even Neville was interested in what they were doing. There was no way he could get out of his lessons, if he could he would have followed Sirius and seen what it was he needed to talk to Moody about…

_Yes Severus Snape is Dumbledore's boy, he is not going to allow anyone to hurt him. I think when Remus and Moody took Harry in it helped Dumbledore see that he had to be kind to those who were helping him. Most notably one Severus Snape, the man lost his parents at a young age (say what you will I only see that they were very poor and his father did yell a bit, that does not make his parents abusers of him) and that is what I believe made him turn to Voldemort. Dumbledore knows this and sees Snape as the son he never had and wants to do right by him. _

_I want to thank all who have reviewed so far: Tumshie, The Geeky Quill, graypheonix, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, JWOHPfan, AllMightyPen, DeliaDee, Rainbow2007, Charcoal Hunter Winston, danielle72679, HarrySirius Fan, Auralia Mortimer, world peace, kloette, excessivelyperky, Blueowl, Tristan Cartier, Frost Merry Darkness Luver, miss sophie potter, Black Dragin, jabarber69, murdrax, panther73110, tlfsjs, Novice91. Thank you all! Oh and thank you all who have read and enjoyed this story too!_


	21. Protecting Family

Chapter Twenty One: Protecting Family:

Lucius Malfoy was a man, a wizard with a problem. It seemed strange such a powerful man would have any problems at all. He was a handsome man with long white-blond hair, his clothes were tailored and of the best materials and he lived in a vast manor and was waited on by eleven loyal house-elves. He was very rich and powerful and had married an equally powerful and beautiful woman from the ancient house of Black, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. She had hair a shade darker than his and had given him a son whom he could be proud of. Yet his carefully cultivated world was crashing down around him.

The main problem was Voldemort was back, just a few years ago he would have welcomed this news with open arms and would have enjoyed serving Voldemort out of loyalty. Yet something had changed and he did not like it, or maybe he did, life was no longer black and white for him. One young boy his son's age had changed his views forever. Harry Potter had showed compassion for a creature that Lucius would not have, he had risked his life to save a worthless elf. Lucius could read (at least at that time) the boy's mind, he was scared when Dobby had been freed, he thought he would die at Lucius' hands. Who risked their life to save a house elf of all creatures? That had got Lucius to think about things and reexamine his life. He did not like what he saw and had tried to change, well as much as he could without damaging his hard won reputation as a stern capable wizard.

His chance at freeing himself from his past life as a death eater had crashed down around him when his mark began to darken. He knew (even if the other death eaters did not) what it meant and he knew Voldemort was back. He had not wanted to go back, but he had to, for his family. Say what you want of him, that he was wicked and cruel but you could not say he didn't love his family. He would do anything for him and that was why he went back to Voldemort risking his life going to Riddle manor. Now he had a task before him, to pave the way for Voldemort to get his hands on Harry Potter. Lucius looked up from his brooding by the fire as his wife came into the room. Today she was clad in a velvet winter gown of dark blue and her blond hair was piled artfully on her head. She sat down near him and looked over at him concern on her face.

"You look worried my love." She said. "It is the mark is it not?"

"Yes, the dark lord is back." Lucius said quietly.

"That is where you have gone then." Narcissa said. "You don't look happy about that."

"One time I would have been." Lucius said carefully, just how much would his wife understand? "Yet now you are not so sure?" Narcissa said. "He is evil Lucius, you know this don't you?"

"Yes, but Cissy I don't have a choice, I have to go back to him. He will kill you and Draco if I refuse to serve him."

"You could go to Dumbledore." Narcissa said.

"I do not trust him, I cannot." Lucius said. "I know Severus does, I know his loyalties lie with him though he came to me to state otherwise. His reasons are clear as you well know."

"Yes, he could not hide his love for that muggle born in school." Narcissa said a bit coldly.

"That muggle born stopped the dark lord, it was not a pureblood, or maybe we have this pureblood all wrong?" Lucius said. "I don't know what to believe anymore Cissy and it frightens me."

"You have me, you have Draco, if you have to serve him still I will understand." Narcissa said going over to sit by him and put a hand on his. "I know you will do so for us."

"You would support me even with me going back to the dark lord? You never liked it before."

"No, but now I know you go back for another reason altogether. Just promise me one thing Lucius, if he asks for our son warn me."

"Warn you?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, warn me." Narcissa said. "I will not ask for anything more but that."

"Of course my love." Lucius said kissing her hand.

He knew she had a plan working in her mind but he dared not ask any more of her. He had to serve Voldemort but maybe, just maybe she would save their son from the same fate? He hated the role he would have to play, but it was for his family. He had to protect his family as he had nothing else in the world but that in the end. All his wealth, his status in society was for naught if he did not have his family. He had seen all the families torn apart by Voldemort and he felt deep inside a tiny bit of guilt. He shoved it away as it did not do a Malfoy any good to dwell on that which could not be changed and what was done was done. Feeling bad did not bring back the dead.

A few days later after talking to his wife he was summoned to Riddle manor. He headed out not knowing what Voldemort wanted of him now. He tugged on his death eater robes and Apparated to the edge of the Riddle estate and walked up to the crumbling mass that had once been a great manor house. With the mask he presented to the world in place and not a hair out of place he walked into the manor and looked around in disgust. What an army of well trained elves could do to make this place more habitable! He walked up the crumbling stone stairs to the chamber he knew he would find his master in and knelt before the hooded figure.

"I have a job for you Lucius." Voldemort said.

"Anything master." Lucius said.

"Good, I want you to search out any weakness that might be found at Hogwarts, then report to me all you find."

"Yes master." Lucius said. "When do you wish me to bring the brat to you?"

"I will let you know regarding what I want done with him in good time Lucius." Voldemort said. "Now leave me, I am still weak and will need to rest. I am not too weak to give you a taste of pain however if you fail me."

"Yes master." Lucius said bowing low as he left the presence of his master.

He went to Hogwarts with his wife presumably to visit with Karkaroff as they were old friends, or so Lucius wanted those around them to believe. Narcissa went and saw Sirius as he was her cousin and she loved to terrify him by just showing up. She walked into the school just as the students were heading out of the great hall from lunch and she very nearly smirked at how the boys were staring at her. Yes she still had it after all these years. Snape walked out and saw her and he walked over smiling to speak to her.

"Wow you can smile Severus." Sirius said walking up and taking his cousin's hand and kissing it. "Of course with such a lovely creature as my cousin is the angels weep at the beauty given to us and not them."

"I am sorry he has to be here." Snape said to Narcissa, "we normally don't allow dogs in the castle."

"Well as annoying as he is he is the last Black male and a pureblood dog." Narcissa replied.

"You would side with him." Sirius growled.

"So do I." Remus said walking up. "She is far smarter than you Padfoot."

"I hate you Moony." Sirius said.

"I know, that is why you are still my best friend." Remus said. "Severus is my best friend too now I think of it."

"Oh joy can I kill myself now?" Snape said silkily.

"Severus!" Narcissa said appalled, "that was not nice, Remus Lupin is a nice man!"

"He is not a man mother." Came Draco's voice.

"If you are referring to that horrid article by Rita Skeeter I don't care what he is." Narcissa snapped at her son. "You had the vaccine so what is the deal with you? Besides a creature like him protecting the school it is what is needed now."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." Remus said quietly.

"Well she was horrible to you, and to Hagrid, I am Slytherin enough to know you are needed here for my defense as well as that of the school. If you were a danger I would put you down myself."

"I would not mind your beautiful face being the last thing I saw." Remus said smiling.

"You know now why I am an Animagmus then." Sirius said.

"We all like you better as a dog." Snape said silkily.

"I do too that time of month." Remus added.

"You know you are the only man I know who even has that time of month. PMS, never knew a wizard could have it." Sirius smirked.

"One more word out of you and I hex every part of you not needed for the next generation!" Narcissa snarled her wand out pointed at Sirius.

It was saying something that Narcissa sided with Remus, then again she was a smart witch. What with the vaccine against the bite of a werewolf Remus was now safe to be around children and others who were vaccinated. When Rita printed the article on Remus there had been many letters of support for the werewolf. They did not want to see him fired and indeed as the law had been followed to the letter in his hiring there was nothing the ministry could do to stop him from teaching. He had a muzzle, was tagged and took not only the Wolfsbane but a muggle medication to control his moods all the time. He was loved by his students and Rita had been banned from the school after that cruel act.

"Yes do leave Remus alone." Came the voice of Flitwick and everyone looked down to see the tiny charms professor looking up at Sirius. "He is very sensitive about that you know."

"Professor Flitwick it is good to see you!" Narcissa said.

"And you Mrs. Malfoy, one of my brightest students as I recall. You have a way with charms my dear. Your son takes after you too."

"Thank you professor." Narcissa said. "Draco is a very smart boy, so caring as well."

She went off with Flitwick and Snape smirked at Sirius as he knew full well he got along best with Narcissa and was her favorite "brother" a title he was happy to have. Snape just kept scoring against Sirius and there was nothing that Sirius could do about it. He glared at Snape and stormed off clearly knowing when he had been yet again bested….

_I see Lucius as a tragic figure. He is going to lose something he holds dear no matter what he does. All he can do as far as he can see is protect his family by going back to Voldemort. He doesn't want to as he now knows that Voldemort is evil and wrong but really does not see any other way. If only he would go to Dumbledore but he will not, at least he confided in Narcissa and she will protect their son._


	22. In The Graveyard

Chapter Twenty Two: In The Graveyard:

Harry could not believe that another school year had gone by so fast. He had learned so much this year from Occulumency and advanced defense to finding out the joys of having a girlfriend. He really liked Luna, she was sweet, smart and funny all rolled into one and he liked studying with her as she was really very smart. The only thing that marred the year was Draco Malfoy dating Ginny. Though he treated Ginny like a queen Harry didn't like it at all. Bill may have given his consent but that did not mean his brothers (this did include Harry) had to like it at all. Harry could not even prank Draco as if he did he would be in serious trouble with Moody and he felt that was not fair! However he did not want a sore rear so he behaved around Draco.

It was now nearing summer and it was harder to study with the last task almost upon them and the warm June days having him longing to be outside in most of his classes. It didn't help that homework was still piled on them and they had a lot of studying to do so that their free time was limited. Harry knew it was going to get even harder next year as he was going to prepare for his OWLS. He did feel a bit better when Remus pulled him aside and said he was almost ready to take his Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL. Neville was turning out to be one of the best Herbologist in training and could be found many days with professor Sprout up to his elbows in dirt enjoying working with the various plants she let him tend with her. Ron and Hermione continued to alternately have fights and get back together once a week and Harry found this more amusing than anything.

The date of the last task finally came and Harry along with the rest of the school headed to the Quidditch field to watch the final task. Harry was not amused it was divided up into a hedge maze as it was a sacred space for him so to speak. He sat down by Luna and glared at Draco as he took a seat with Ginny a few rows in front of him. Fred and George sat down near Draco and Ginny shot them a deadly glare as if to dare them to say anything. Sirius sat down by Harry looking very content and a bit too happy. Harry knew Sirius had done something he should not have and sure enough Severus Snape stormed up and glared at Sirius.

"Sir what did he do to you?" Harry asked Snape who turned and gave Harry a look he could not read fully. "I mean I know him pretty well now, he did something didn't he?"

"He managed to slip a sweet into my afternoon tea." Snape said now glaring at the twins.

"Canary crème sir?" Fred said looking at Sirius.

"Uncle Siri mate you were not suppose to use those on professor Snape!" George replied.

"Yea he is off limits"

"He is the best"

"Most wonderful"

"Greatest potions master ever!" George finished.

"Um well that was for Minerva I swear!" Sirius said going for a winning grin.

"I will deal with you later." Snape said then to the twins. "Five points each from Gryffindor for letting him have one of your canary crèmes and a weeks detention!"

"Yes sir." The twins said as he walked away in a billow of black robes.

"Could be worse." Fred said.

"Worse?" Ron said, "you have detention with Snape!"

"Well he could have written mum, he never has before and I don't want him starting." George replied.

"What your mum would kill you?" Draco said.

"Yea, she likes Professor Snape more than us…"

"..said we ever get a letter from him…"

"…she will turn us to blackened dust…"

"Nice, real nice." Draco said smirking.

Harry saw the contestants head onto the field and to the entrance to the maze. He was too busy enjoying the third task that he did not notice a tiny bug land on his shoulder and stay there. This was Rita Skeeter in her animal form. No-one knew she was an Animagmus, as she was unregistered. She had used this form all year to get stories on staff and students alike and realized she could get a good story on Harry if she stayed here. He had refused her interview and so she was going to find something on him to make him realize she was not to be messed with. Harry sat back to watch the last task and enjoyed every minute of it. In the end Cedric came out of the maze with the cup and was declared the winner.

Harry would never make it to the celebrations that evening. As he was heading back to the school a figure was waiting for him on the edge of the forest. It was a death eater and he charged and had Harry before anyone could do anything. Harry fought and struggled but the death eater took out an object and whisked them away. The hue and cry went up as there had been at least fifty witnesses to this appalling act. In the meantime Harry found himself unable to move as he was zooming along via portkey. He forced himself to relax enough to keep his wits about him and when the ride was over he managed to get out of the death eater's hands and turned wand out to fight back. He may have been brave and well trained but he did not stand a chance as the death eater before him was stronger, older and fully trained.

"Get the hell away from me!" Harry shouted at the hooded creature before him.

"Disarm the brat!" Came a high cold voice Harry knew from his dreams to be that of Voldemort.

"Hold still you!" The death eater snarled, he managed to get Harry's wand but Harry was not going down that quickly.

Harry looked around quickly and saw he was in an ancient graveyard with large old tombstones. He could see a decaying pile of stones that had once been a grand manor house but no houses other than that for a long way around. He ducked behind a headstone as the death eater swore and tried to fight back the best he could. In the end he was immobilized, drug to a tombstone and bound roughly to it. He tried to curse and shout but could only glare in defiance at the man before him. He watched helpless as the man drug a cauldron to the grave and put it over it. He lit a fire under it and went and grabbed a bundle that he carried lovingly over to the cauldron. He removed the robes and Harry gasped in shock at the thing in the robes. It was shaped like a human child but was red and raw, much as he would have expected a demon to look.

Harry watched as the man threw back his hood and Harry saw Barty Crouch Jr. He was suppose to be dead but somehow he had survived and was here brining his master back to full strength. Harry watched and listened as the evil ceremony was conducted. When Crouch cut his arm he wanted to spit and curse him, when Harry saw Crouch cut off his own hand and let it drop in the cauldron where Voldemort was now resting Harry hoped he would bleed to death. There was a bright light, a flash then slowly a tall thin pure white man emerged from the cauldron. At once Crouch was there to robe his master and help him from the cauldron.

"Master I am sorry it took so long." Crouch said.

"Yes you are loyal, and the only one here so far." Voldemort said. "Let me see your arm Barty."

"Here master." Crouch said holding out his left arm.

"No reward first, you have done so much for me." Voldemort said creating a new silver hand for Crouch and attaching it to his wrist. He then pressed his finger against Crouch's mark which began to glow red. "I wonder how many will show up now they know I am back, besides Lucius?"

Harry could not do anything, he had been bound too tightly to the headstone, he knew there was a very good chance he was going to die but he did not plan on going out with out a fight. He still could not speak, if he could he would curse out Voldemort for what he was doing now. He watched as one by one death eaters arrived with a pop and one by one went up to Voldemort and fell before him and kissed the hem of his robe. They got up and stood in a half circle around Voldemort. He looked as if he expected more and was about to speak to his death eaters when there was one more lone figure that came up. He was unmasked and Harry saw it was Karkaroff coming forward. He knelt before Voldemort who looked at him with barely contained fury.

"You dare come here?" Voldemort hissed at him. "You betrayed me!"

"I know master, I did not come for forgiveness." Karkaroff said. "Severus is still loyal master."

"I should believe you of all people?" Voldemort said coldly.

"I have proof of his loyalty, he spoke to Lucius in the forest, I heard them talk. Severus is frantic to come to you master." Karkaroff said.

"Why does he not come?" Voldemort asked.

"He has a plan master." Karkaroff said and seeing Harry he paused for a moment. "Is it wise for me to speak in that brat's presence?"

"Yes, he will be dead soon enough." Voldemort said coldly. "Go on."

"Severus treads a thin line with the headmaster of Hogwarts master." Karkaroff said. "He knows he will for a short time more needs the protection of Dumbledore. He will come master."

"I see, yes there is truth in your mind of these words." Voldemort said. "You were wise to come to me, I will show mercy this time only. Your death with be painless."

"I am not worthy of your mercy." Karkaroff said. "I do not deserve a painless death."

"Yes well _Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort said.

Harry watched the green light he had seen in so many of his nightmares hit Karkaroff in his chest. Then he fell to the ground dead and the other death eaters moved away from his body. Harry was scared and angry at the same time, and he was focusing hard on getting away as Voldemort droned on and on about himself and how he had escaped death. He should have paid better attention to Harry as Harry was concentrating on using wand-less magic to get out of the ropes. Finally he managed to get out of them and threw the filthy rag Crouch had shoved in his mouth. To say Harry was ticked off would not do it justice, he had a very good idea he was going to die here but it would be on his terms. He made a show of brushing off his robes as Voldemort turned to him to see instead of a scared tied up teen a ticked off untied teen brushing off his robes.

"Clever little boy aren't you Harry?" Voldemort hissed.

"Put a sock in it Voldemort." Harry said feeling very scared and brave at the same time.

"How dare you…"

"You killed my parents, tried to kill me and you dare to say how dare you?" Harry said, death was for some reason looking funny right now. "You know for coming back you came back really ugly."

"You insolent brat!" Lucius said storming up his cane raised to hit Harry. He was waved off by Voldemort who was circling Harry.

"Ah so foolish to stand up to me Harry, I now share the same power that once protected you from my touch." Here he reached out to touch Harry who shoved his arm away. "Ah I see you need to be taught a lesson before I kill you."

Harry knew what was coming, he knew there was not much to brace himself for what Voldemort was going to do. Still he was going to stay defiant even as he was tortured. Voldemort raised his wand and shot a Crucio curse at Harry who fell to his knees and clenched his jaw shut so hard so that he would not scream in pain. He wanted to scream the pain was so bad but his pride and anger would not let him. Voldemort was beside himself with rage, how dare this insolent boy not cry out! He knew he had to finish this boy off and he would give the brat a chance to stand and face him. He could not let it be said he did not let the brat-who-lived defend himself. He left off the curse and threw Harry's wand at him. Harry grabbed it and stood up his green eyes blazing with rage.

"That hurt less than looking at your ugly face." Harry said. "No wonder your mother died after you were born."

"How dare you!" Voldemort hissed his rage was boiling over.

"Yea well you were stupid enough to kill my parents snake-face." Harry snarled.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Both spells hit each other at the same time and something happened that neither Harry or Voldemort was expecting. The spells connected and an arc of light surrounded the duelist, they were carried away from the death eaters to land between two gravestones. Harry began to concentrate like he never had and beads of light that had been headed towards his wand headed back to Voldemort's wand. Once the first bead of light went into Voldemort's wand a ghostly figure that was Karkaroff came out of the wand. Then the new hand of Crouch and Harry knew who would be next and he was right, first his mother stepped out then his father.

"Hang on for a minute more Harry." James said.

"When we say now, let go and get the portkey and head back to Hogwarts." Lily said.

"Mum dad, I can't, have to kill him!" Harry said.

"No son, not today, you will get your chance." James said.

"Now Harry!" Lily said.

Harry broke the connection and ran from Voldemort. He aimed his wand at Crouch who gave out a shout of surprise as Harry summoned him to him. He stupefied him, took out the portkey and at once headed back to Hogwarts. He landed with a bump on the lawn of the school and strong hands helped him up, he looked up to see Moody standing over him. Moody quickly searched Crouch, bound his hands behind him and woke him up. Snape came up at that time and Harry glared at him, what he had heard from Karkaroff fresh in his mind.

"Voldemort is back." Harry said. "But I am sure you knew that sir."

"Not here Mr. Potter, inside, the headmasters office." Snape said then lower so that Harry could only hear "yes I know he is back, and you know why now, I bear the evil mark."

"I don't trust you." Harry hissed back.

"Very wise, I am very dangerous and do not want your trust." Snape said then louder, "come Potter cannot have you out here were you are clearly in danger can we?"

Harry followed Snape into the school and up to the headmasters office. His whole body ached, he had just seen his first murder and Snape was acting strange. How much stranger was his night to get?

_Yea I see Harry acting this way in the graveyard. Sure he is scared, no terrified is more like it, however he decided (as I would) to go down on his own terms. To me that is true bravery in what he did._

_I want to thank all who have reviewed so far: Tumshie, The Geeky Quill, graypheonix, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, JWOHPfan, AllMightyPen, DeliaDee, Rainbow2007, Charcoal Hunter Winston, danielle72679, HarrySirius Fan, Auralia Mortimer, world peace, kloette, excessivelyperky, Blueowl, Tristan Cartier, Frost Merry Darkness Luver, miss sophie potter, Black Dragin, jabarber69, murdrax, panther73110, tlfsjs, Novice91,_ _808Gansta-bookworm, cyiusblack._


	23. Building Up the Defense

Chapter Twenty Three: Building Up the Defense:

Harry followed Snape into the school with Moody right behind with Crouch. Remus and Sirius ran up to see if Harry was alright. Sirius was deathly white and he grabbed Harry had hugged him holding him tight. He started to help Harry up the stairs fully intending to take him to the hospital wing. Remus was in full agreement on that, Harry was hurt and he needed to be taken care of, he could talk about what happened later.

"I need to see the headmaster." Harry said. "Have to tell him Voldemort is back."

"You need to be taken care of Harry." Remus said.

"Uncle Moony please, I can get care after, I have to tell him everything." Harry said.

"Only if we go with you." Sirius said, "no way will you go through this alone."

"Very well, I am going t' lock this thing up in my trunk first." Moody said. "I will catch up with you."

"You wish me to go with you sir?" Snape asked him.

"No ye kin go w' Harry, I got this thing." Moody replied.

Harry was helped up the stairs to the headmaster's office. Both Remus and Sirius would not let go of him even when they got him to a chair. Snape stood near the headmaster's desk looking grave, McGonagall stood by him looking at Harry worry on her face. Dumbledore got up and walked over to Harry concern on his face. Harry saw the minister of magic and really did not want to speak with Fudge there, he did not trust him at all. However he had to tell all he knew, here and now as everyone needed to know Voldemort was back.

"Headmaster I do not agree that Harry should talk about this now." Sirius said.

"He has been through too much tonight." Remus agreed.

"I have to, I have tell someone." Harry said. "Voldemort is back, I was there."

"I agree with Harry, he has to tell us what happened." Dumbledore said gently. "When you are ready Harry."

Harry told them everything, from how he was kidnapped from heading back to Hogwarts to being bound to the headstone of Voldemort's father. He told how Voldemort had come back and how he had seen Karkaroff murdered. He told how he had got free from the ropes and how he was forced to duel Voldemort. When he got to the part about his wand connecting with Voldemort McGonagall gasped. Finally after Harry felt like he had talked for hours he sat still waiting for what the adults had to say.

"That, that cannot be true!" Fudge stammered. "He cannot be back! He just cannot!"

"Harry would not lie." Dumbledore said calmly.

"I cannot believe this, I will not!" Fudge said angrily. "He is the only witness, how can we believe him?"

"We have Barty Crouch's son." Snape said. "Alastor Moody has him locked up in his trunk."

"There is one more in this room that was there." Dumbledore said. "It is time she reveal herself to us. Rita Skeeter show yourself, or I will do so for you."

The beetle that had landed on Harry's robes and had hid there through everything he had been through flew to the floor. In a few seconds a woman appeared who stood straight and tall and looked around nervously. Sirius knew how that felt to be found out as an illegal Animagmus, not knowing what your fate would be. Still she had tried to hurt Remus and he growled at her to show her how much this displeased him.

"Miss Skeeter you were with Harry tonight." Dumbledore said. "Is he truthful?"

"Yes." She said looking as if she wanted to cry. "I was wrong about the boy, he was so very brave, even with all he was put through. I was looking for a story on him, that is how I ended up at the graveyard and I saw everything! This poor boy has once more survived that, you-know-who."

"You see minister Harry is very truthful." Dumbledore said.

"If I publicly acknowledge this it will be the end of my career!" Fudge snapped.

"Then don't." Harry said surprising everyone there. "Let Voldemort believe you have choose to ignore the signs he is back. You can then work to undermine him and his followers."

"It is a dangerous thing Harry asks of you minister." Dumbledore said. "But you are just the wizard for the job."

"I agree, who would suspect you of anything such as this?" Snape replied.

"I, what will you do when this is all over take all the glory I suppose?" Fudge said.

"No, I promise to make sure that does not happen, Miss Skeeter here will write a book praising you fully."

"Yes headmaster." Rita said. "This is a brave and noble thing you do minister."

"You will help in the deception." Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster can I take Harry down to the hospital wing?" Remus asked. "He has been through so much."

"Of course, Harry you have been very brave but now you need to rest." Dumbledore said.

Harry was steered out of the headmaster's office by Remus and Sirius down the stairs to the hospital wing. Moody limped by and went up the stairs to the office. The meeting would take a long time and go far into the night. Fudge was completely on the side of anyone who wanted to get rid of Voldemort but he knew he did not have the strength to stand against him. He would work with Dumbledore with the promise of getting credit for it. After a time Snape left the office to go back to Voldemort. Fudge went with Dumbledore and Moody interrogate Crouch. Harry was lead into the hospital wing by Remus and Sirius and was greeted by Poppy and Molly.

"Harry we were so worried!" Molly said hugging him. "You poor boy!"

"I will be fine Aunt Molly." Harry said. "He could not kill me, not this time."

"Yes I am sure you are fine." Poppy said. "You will stay here, once you chance I am giving you a dreamless drought."

Harry was in too much shock to argue and got dressed in PJs and got into bed. Remus and Sirius tucked him in and he drank down the dreamless drought. He was fast asleep very quickly and Poppy fixed his arm. He looked so very young and helpless and he should not have to go though what he had. He was too young for such things to happen to him! Remus and Molly took a seat by Harry while Sirius turned to Padfoot and lay down by him on the bed. Harry snuggled with the big black dog and soon the sounds of Padfoot snoring could be heard through the hospital ward.

The next morning Remus woke to find himself on one of the beds covered with a blanket. He stretched and sat up and saw Harry was still fast asleep. He heard Snape in the next room muttering angrily and walked in to see Snape flat on his stomach clad only in his shorts with several deep gashes across his back. Remus knew he was in terrible pain but despite that he was not only refusing to show the pain he was snapping at Poppy who was working on the wounds.

"I could have taken care of these myself Poppy!" Snape snarled. "They are not that bad!"

"They look bad from here Severus." Remus said getting Snape to snarl at him. "I take it Voldemort let you back in?"

"Yes, I got off light." Snape said. "This is all he did to me."

"Oh, okay, Poppy let me take over." Remus said finding Snape's wand and handing it to Snape. "He can hex me if he wants to, Harry may need your help."

"Okay Remus, Severus you be nice to Remus or you will spend the rest of the school year as my cat!"

"Hnn." Snape said as comment, he held onto his wand as Remus sat down and started to clean the wounds. "You realize that is cold?"

"Well it is helping right? So how were you convinced to come down here?" Remus asked. "Was it by the headmaster's stupefy?"

"Yes it was."

"He has done that to me, all I wanted after a hard change was to rest but no he does that and I end up here. I heal very well, you well you really did need help with these."

"Why are you helping me wolf?" Snape said.

"I owe you Severus." Remus said. "You have made my life bearable and I think I should take care of you."

"I still hate you." Snape said.

"I know." Remus replied.

Remus continued to take care of Snape, he could tell the pain was decreasing in Snape. He noticed with relief that Snape was not skeletally thin, he was lean with good muscle structure which showed he did eat well. His robes made him look very lean and it was good to know he did not starve himself at least. Sirius staggered into the room yawning his head off and stopped short seeing the condition of Snape's back.

"Merlin's beard did Moldy shorts do that to you?" Sirius said.

"No the tooth fairy." Snape snapped at Sirius gripping his wand tighter.

"Sirius please don't annoy Severus this early in the day." Remus said.

"Why do you side with him all the time?" Sirius said.

"Well he is smart and no I am not gay, I was shagging your cousin last night." Remus shot at Sirius.

"Which one?" Sirius said.

"Narcissa, she is hot." Remus replied.

"In your dreams that would happen." Snape said. "One she would say no and two Lucius would kill you."

"Okay it was Tonks last week." Remus said smirking at the shocked look on Sirius's face.

"You better not, that is my baby cousin, if you dare Remus…"

"Fine I am a virgin, unlike you too, happy now?" Remus said.

"Severus is not a virgin?" Sirius said. "Severus how much do you have to pay for sex?"

"I don't have to, the women want me." Snape said.

"You pay Padfoot?" Remus said grinning.

"Not funny Moony, really not funny." Sirius said.

Snape wanted to laugh, these two were entertaining to say the least. Sirius would always annoy him but Remus tried so hard to be nice and a friend. Sirius had issues he had to work through and Snape was not a patient man with him. He dared not relax around Sirius as one of his problems was not knowing when a prank was right or safe to do. The Weasley twins did know that certain pranks were wrong as did Remus who did try to reign Sirius in. Even Harry knew better than to prank him at the least.

"How is Harry?" Snape asked as Remus finished up with him.

"You could ask him." Sirius said.

"No, it is best if I do not do that." Snape said.

"He should know you care." Remus said. "Severus it's not your fault what happened to James and Lily, you tried to save them, we all did, it was Peter who got them killed with his betrayal."

"You know nothing of how I feel wolf." Snape snarled as Remus closed the door and put up charms so no-one could hear what was said. "You could not."

"You feel for Harry, you care about him?" Sirius said.

"No I do not, I do not like that boy." Snape snarled.

"That is a lie, you do care." Remus said. "What ever you say here will not leave this room, I promise."

"Fine so do I." Sirius said. "My word is my bond."

"Fine I care, every time I see him I see his mother and father and realized I failed to keep them alive. Happy now? Now you can pity me go ahead and start!"

"Pity you?" Sirius said. "When hell freezes over."

"You are the bravest man I know." Remus said. "You don't need pity, you need to be treated with respect."

"Or worshiped." Sirius said sarcastically. "Oh wait don't Fred and George do that now?"

"Yes they do." Remus said then turning to Snape. "Look we were horrible to each other in school, but now we are on the same side. We need to work together, you up for that?"

"Only to get rid of Voldemort." Snape said.

"Good, we could call ourselves the three musketeers." Sirius said and at a glare from Snape, "right guess not then."

"It will be our secret, no-one else need know." Remus said. "Friends?"

"Very well." Snape said. "As long as I still get to beat up Sirius."

Publicly they would continue to snap and snarl at each other. Privately they were going to work as friends. Snape wanted friends, real friends who would stick with him and it seemed that Remus and even the annoying mutt that was Sirius wanted to be friends. Snape would allow it, prudently he would as he did not want to be alone anymore as he really had been for years. The wall he had built around himself was being broken down brick by brick and maybe he would learn to laugh and love again.

_Yea it seems strange that Sirius would become friends with Snape. However he knows Snape is on the right side and he knows Snape could die because of what he has to do. Sirius is smart enough to know what is needed to get the job done and he respects Snape for what he has to do. It is a deadly hard time for all and Sirius I think really does deep down want to be friends with Snape._

_I want to thank all who have reviewed so far: Tumshie, The Geeky Quill, graypheonix, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, JWOHPfan, AllMightyPen, DeliaDee, Rainbow2007, Charcoal Hunter Winston, danielle72679, HarrySirius Fan, Auralia Mortimer, world peace, kloette, excessivelyperky, Blueowl, Tristan Cartier, Frost Merry Darkness Luver, miss sophie potter, Black Dragin, jabarber69, murdrax, panther73110, tlfsjs, Novice91, 808Gansta-bookworm, cyiusblack._


	24. Letters and The Twins New Jobs

Chapter Twenty Four: Letters and The Twins New Jobs:

Harry sat quietly reading the letter from his cousin Dudley. He had known Dudley was smart, but had not realized he was smart enough to realize what Harry was. Harry had never told him anything, even when he visited him the few days he was allowed to in the summer he never mentioned magic. Yet somehow his cousin had found out, he was keeping that fact secret from his parents. Harry had read and reread the letter and felt comfort that Dudley really did seem happy for Harry. Harry got out a pen and his quill and set about writing a letter to Dudley . As he was doing this there was the sound of raised voices coming closer and closer.

"Padfoot you give that back now!" Remus shouted. "That is my letter!"

"From my cousin!" Sirius said running into the sitting room Harry was writing his letter. "I have a right to see what you to are up to!"

"It's not funny Padfoot, give it back!" Remus said storming into the room after Sirius.

"No, I want to read what it says!" Sirius said.

"You give me that back now you damn dog!" Remus shouted at Sirius diving for the letter only to find himself slammed to the floor by Sirius.

"Oi I am trying to write a letter here!" Harry said.

"Give me that!" Remus snarled wrestling with Sirius.

"No, I wanna read it!"

The two grown wizards wrestled for the letter all over the floor of the sitting room. Remus was careful to not hit Sirius too hard as he was a very strong man due to his "furry little problem". Harry was about to leave the room when he saw Snape walk in and his eyes narrowed at the sight of a professor of Hogwarts wrestling with a security wizard of the same school. The men were swearing and snarling as they fought over the letter which was no where near the men now. Snape summoned it to them and handed it over to Harry stiffly. The sounds of the fight had carried downstairs and of course Molly heard it and she Apparated at once to the sitting room.

"Professor it might be best if we leave now." Harry said as Molly went brick red with anger at the sight before her.

"I want to watch this." Snape said.

"I don't sir." Harry said. "I know what is going to happen."

"I could be fun to watch." Snape said.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Molly screamed at them.

"He took my letter!" Remus said hitting Sirius.

"It's from my baby cousin and I want to see what they are up to!" Sirius said. "Um where is the letter? Ow Moony that hurt I think you broke a rib!"

"ENOUGH!" Molly screamed and she had both men up by an ear each. "YOU DARE FIGHT IN FRONT OF HARRY LIKE THAT YOU ARE TO SET AN EXAMPLE! WE ARE SUPPOSE TO HAVE A MEETING HERE AND YOU DO THAT! WHERE IS THE LETTER?!"

"I have it Aunt Molly." Harry said walking up and handing it to her.

"Thank you Harry dear." Molly said, then turning on the men. "Since you cannot behave over a simple letter I will keep it for now! The meeting will be in here. Severus dear you want anything while you are waiting? Tea, pastries cakes?"

"I will be fine Mrs. Weasley." Snape said. "Thank you."

"I want some cakes!" Sirius whined.

"I was not asking you!" Molly snapped at him.

Snape sat down near the fire a very faint smile on his face. This was fun to see Mrs. Weasley go off like that and he liked seeing her, she always tried to take care of him and he did like that even if he tried his best to act like it annoyed him. He arched an eyebrow as Remus and Sirius glared at him and took their seats. The headmaster came in with the rest of the order and saw that Snape looked a tiny bit relaxed. He smiled as he realized his boy was so stressed out now with all he had to do. Once this war was over he was going to take him on a trip abroad as a reward for all he had done for them.

"I guess this means I leave now." Harry said heading for the door just as Moody took a seat. "Though I don't know why, I already know why Voldemort wants me dead."

"Oh do you now?" Snape said coldly.

"Yea I am far better looking than him, smarter and kicked his butt this summer." Harry said.

"You arrogant little whelp." Snape shot at him.

"Thank you, oh and he believes he has to kill me before I kill him." Harry said. "Something about only the best will survive, he forgot I am the best."

"You are on the right track boy." Moody said. "Raised ye right I did."

"What about me?" Remus said. "I helped out quite a bit."

"That and he had to have a Horcrux to come back. Sirius you have some really evil books in your library, you might want to get rid of a few of them." Harry said.

He walked out of the room leaving the order speechless. How could he know so much like he did? Snape was impressed though he refused to show it. He was not surprised that Harry had figured things out like this, after all he had his mother's brains. Snape loved seeing the shocked looks on the rest of the order's faces, only Moody, Remus and Dumbledore were not shocked. McGonagall sat looking pale and Kingsley looked thoughtful. Remus saw Dora was shocked and put an arm around her comforting her.

"That boy is, how did he know that?" Kingsley asked.

"He is very smart." Remus said. "I didn't clear out the library and he does like to read."

"I never knew it had that many dark books." Sirius said.

"Maybe if you did not chew on the books but read them you would know." Snape said.

"Severus be nice!" McGonagall warned him.

"I am nice Minerva." Snape said.

"In your dreams." Sirius muttered.

"I think we better get this meeting under way." Dumbledore said.

The next hour was spent going over what Snape had learned from Voldemort and what the minister was doing to help them. Publicly he was going to make their lives hell, privately he would give all his resources and help to them. As he had said before no-one would suspect him. He had done a lot to make sure the ministries in other countries helped them out in the war that was sure to come sooner than later. A trap was being set to draw Voldemort out and expose him to the world. The meeting came to a close and most of the order left the house, all but Dumbledore and Snape and those staying here. Molly came up to Snape.

"You need to stay for dinner." She said.

"I cannot." Snape said looking at Sirius who glared at him. "The mutt will not let me."

"You can stay for dinner." Sirius said. "It would make Remus happy for some reason."

"Stay boy, if ye do' we will not hear the end of it from Molly." Moody said.

"Very well." Snape said.

Molly called the children down the dining room and fixed her boys with a look when they saw Snape. They sat down at the table, Harry closer to Ginny and Tonks with Ron, Fred and George on the other side of him. Fred and George grinned at Snape who glared at them. If they dared prank him here, well they would not, Molly would hex them. He was unnerved that they liked him, it seemed they saw him as a mentor and friend more than a professor no matter how many detentions or points he took. Dinner was a quiet affair until the end when Harry asked Tonks about her gift.

"I saw you at the Yule ball, your hair was so different." Harry said. "It doesn't hurt to change does it?"

"No, but I do have to concentrate." Tonks said a smile on her face, at once she transformed her face and hair to match Snape's. "Sirius could you pass me a coke please?"

"Here you………Tonks bloodily hell could you not do that!" Sirius said nearly dropping the drink in shock. "Of all people you choose him!"

"I do that to him all the time." Tonks said turning back. "Once I dressed all in black and transformed to aunt Bella."

"That was cruel." Remus said. "I thought Sirius was going to die of shock."

"Well she is locked up." Tonks said smiling. "I thought it was funny."

"I would pay to see that." Snape said.

"He is expecting it." Tonks said, "one day when he is not professor I will show you. I will warn

you as I know what a bitch she was to you in school."

"Thank you Dora, you do not have to call me professor, you may call me Severus."

"Or greasy git." Sirius said.

"Better than a mangy mutt." Snape shot back.

"Death eater."

"Balls less bastard."

"A…."

"Enough!" Molly warned them. "No more of this and don't you dare ask him about that Sirius or you will feel my wrath!" This as Sirius was going to ask to see Snape's mark.

"I was just gonna ask him if he was gonna finally wash his hair!"

"Oi not nice!" Fred said.

"Yea, he is very clean, his hair is just really oily." George replied.

"We are trying to make a shampoo that will work for his hair type." Fred added.

"A noble use of your time, maybe you should spend it on your studies?" Snape said silkily. "You only got eight owls between the two of you."

"Um we were gonna create it and give it to you for NEWT credit sir?" George said trying for a winning smile. "You are our."

"Most favorite…"

"Greatest…."

"Bravest…."

"Potions master and professor ever!"

Snape was not sure if he should laugh or just glare at them. He chose to glare at them but that did not stop them from grinning at him. Molly stared at her sons, clearly they respected Snape and liked him. Of all her sons to like the dour potions master it would have to be her twins. At least he knew he was liked in school by two students. He was so very young and probably felt he had to be strict and stern to get respect. Bill did not like him, then again he was only ten years younger than Snape!

"Fred George try to be respectful to Severus." Molly said.

"We are mum!" They said at once.

"Well at least they like my boy." Dumbledore said. "Severus you should be happy you have such devoted students, they are very talented."

"I do not need an apprentice let alone two of them!"

"We would be good!" Fred said.

"Have we ever pranked you sir?" George replied.

"Well our birthday does not count does it sir?"

"I am out numbered here." Snape snapped.

"Well with your work this year you could use extra help." Dumbledore said. "So what do you boys say?"

"Yes! When do we start?"

Snape mentally groaned, this was not really want he wanted. He knew he would need it, Voldemort planned on using him most of this summer and that meant he would get behind in his potions. Fred and George were his best students, there potions were never wrong and they took their work seriously too. He would not get better than them.

"Very well, however I expect you to work hard and to my specifications, if I do not like anything you do I will throw you out is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" The twins said in unison.

"Good, you start tomorrow morning, early." Snape said.

"How early sir?"

"Eight on the dot." Snape said.

"We will be there sir." Fred replied.

Molly looked at Snape and noticed the flicker of relief in his eyes. Most would not see it but she did. She knew he suffered under great stress now and needed all the help he could get. He had softened a bit over the years, he trusted her enough to go to her when he needed someone to talk to. He knew she would never betray his weaknesses and truly cared for him. Now two of her sons would work for him as apprentices. He had to survive, Voldemort had to know that his betrayal of Snape would be paid back and Snape needed to be there to deliver the last blow to the evil dark lord…

_Yes Snape hired Fred and George, after all they are brilliant at what they do. As for Fred and George liking him, they see the good in him and want to "cheer him up" no matter how long it takes._

_I want to thank all who have reviewed so far: Tumshie, The Geeky Quill, graypheonix, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, JWOHPfan, AllMightyPen, DeliaDee, Rainbow2007, Charcoal Hunter Winston, danielle72679, HarrySirius Fan, Auralia Mortimer, world peace, kloette, excessivelyperky, Blueowl, Tristan Cartier, Frost Merry Darkness Luver, miss sophie potter, Black Dragin, jabarber69, murdrax, panther73110, tlfsjs, Novice91, 808Gansta-bookworm, cyiusblack, kahpfan, MULAN-IFUWEREGAY, hug-me, spacemonkey1129…_


	25. More Evil Destroyed

Chapter Twenty Five: More Evil Destroyed:

Moody smiled grimly as he took out the small bag he kept the destroyed Horcruxes in. He had found two more and wanted to bring the good news to the order. He had the goblet, ring and diary, Kreacher kept the locket in a safe place, ready to bring it out at a moments notice. Now he had found one more, this one in Hogwarts, the diadem of Ravenclaw and he had destroyed it. He knew there was one more and had a very good idea that it was the snake that Voldemort called Nagini.

"I looking around Hogwarts and found this." He said holding it up. "One more down and one to go as the saying goes."

"So all we have to do is get the snake?" Kingsley asked.

"That is correct." Moody said. "I know my boy is gonna have t' take out Voldemort himself, but this will make it that much easier for him."

"I hope he really does not know what he has to do." Molly said.

"He does, too smart t' keep that from him." Moody said. "Ye heard what he said earlier this summer."

"I just wish it was not up to him to kill Voldemort." Molly fretted.

"Well he is not alone." Remus said. "We are here to help him."

"I know, but it is still hard to see him have go through this." Molly said.

"Severus will be here soon." Dumbledore said. "We cannot talk to him about this."

"If you trust him why not talk about it to him?" Sirius asked.

"I don't want Voldemort finding out." Dumbledore said. "I have told Severus he does not have to go back if he does not wish to, he sees it as his duty."

"We have Skeeter." Sirius said.

"I know but Severus is adamant he goes back." Dumbledore said firmly.

The man they were speaking about limped back into Grimmauld Place for yet another order meeting. The meetings were taking place in the kitchen as it was more private (meaning certain teens could not spy on them) and Snape was once more not in a good mood. He had gone to see Voldemort and was greeted by Bellatrix Lestrange. To say he was not happy to see her would be an underestimate. He was in pain from what she had done to him and he only wanted to kill her for it.

Voldemort had used actual physical punishment on him once when he first came back. Since then it had been only magical torture and that very rarely. Bellatrix on seeing him had tried to kill him, if Voldemort had not been there she would have. She accused him of leaving her in Azkaban all those years, Snape replied he wished she was still there. Now wounded he headed for the order meeting in a very foul mood. At least he would get satisfaction at the fear soon to grace Sirius's face when he found out his even more insane evil cousin was free. The meeting got underway and Snape looked over at Sirius who was tossing bottle caps for Crookshanks to catch.

"So who was broke out?" Kingsley asked.

"Rookwood, the Carrows, Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange oh and Bellatrix Lestrange." Snape said watching as Sirius scattered his bottle caps and looked up wide eyed at Snape. "Yes mutt your most favorite cousin is now loose and hates you more than anything she said for me to give you her hate."

"You could return the favor." Sirius said. "So she try anything with you?"

"As in bed me? As if I would, she is a whore, much like you." Snape shot at Sirius.

"Why you!" Sirius getting up to get at Snape only to be held back by Moody. "Let me at him!"

"Hnn I only speak the truth." Snape said softly.

"Enough!" Molly snarled getting up. "Meeting over, I mean it leave all of you!"

"I hate you." Sirius muttered to Snape as he headed out.

"Severus you stay, I want a word." Molly said and Snape stopped and turned to face them.

"I better stay too." Tonks added.

Once everyone had left Snape turned to face two very determined witches. In all honesty he had not expected anyone to realize he was hurt. After all he had taken care of it himself and the cut did not hurt that badly. It was not even bad enough to go to Poppy for really. He stood looking over at the two women, if he had remained sitting he would not have an advantage as he did now. Or so he thought, he may have towered over the women but the look they gave him made him feel very small. He lowered his eyes and could not look the women in the eye.

"Okay what did she do to you?" Molly asked.

"Nothing major, she threw something at me, got my leg." He replied.

"Let's take a look." Molly said.

Upstairs Sirius was trying to head for the kitchen when Moody bodily dragged him to the sitting room and shoved him onto a couch. Moody was not happy that Sirius still managed to upset Snape no matter what he was told. Moody trusted Snape (Veritaserum did have its uses after all) and he did not like how Sirius acted around Snape. Snape could die at the hands of Voldemort at anytime and Sirius needed to realize that the head of Slytherin really was on their side. Harry was sitting reading a book, or pretending to as Moody stood over Sirius.

"What is it with ye boy?" Moody growled at Sirius. "Ye think ye are better than everyone ye got to treat people badly?"

"This is Severus Snape we are talking about, he is wicked, cruel and always has been!" Sirius said trying to defend himself. "You heard what he called me!"

"That was payback an' ye know it." Moody said. "He is not bad, aye he made a few mistakes, and so have ye. Ye did try to kill him an' James Potter had to rescue him and Remus from your idiot mistake."

"I said I was sorry, how many times to have to say it?" Sirius snapped.

"Until you mean it." Moody said. "I am aware how ye were raised, ye did no' have a good childhood however that gives ye know excuse to treat Severus so badly."

"You only like him because he is Slytherin." Sirius sulked.

"Ah like him because he has a good heart, he would deny that to his dieing day but there it is." Moody said. "He is tough as steel most times, we have to support him or he will not survive. You really want him t' die?"

"No sir." Sirius said then added. "He annoys me!"

"Aye an' you annoy him." Moody replied.

"Well they are both alpha, that could be part of the problem right there." Remus said from the doorway. "Both want to be on top and so they constantly fight."

Harry did not have much to say but he knew Remus was right. It was tiring really to watch Sirius and Snape constantly fight. There was a war on and they still could not stop fighting each other! It could be very annoying to him as he respected Snape and liked Sirius very much! Harry finished typing up his letter, made copies of it and sent one copy by owl and the other by muggle mail. He saw Snape walk through Grimmauld place and knew by the man's posture he did not want to be talked to. Clearly he was in a bad mood and Harry stayed out of his way as he left the house.

_Yes a bit short but not much to say. More Horcrux are now destroyed and things are not going the way Voldemort really wants them to. Sirius is still a prat and Moody needs to take him in line at times. Still I stand by what I believe, Snape had a good childhood, he was poor but he was raised with love. Sirius was rich and raised with a cruel and harsh hand and he became a bully for it. But now he under Moody's care he will learn to be a good man and wizard._


	26. The Evil DADA Professor Umbridge

Chapter Twenty Six: The Evil DADA Professor Umbridge:

It was a cold September Day Harry headed back to school. Really it should have been expected, with the break out from Azkaban a few weeks earlier and the Dementors refusing to guard the prison it seemed England was under a dismal depression. Harry was reading the Quibbler on the train while Neville was reading the Daily Prophet. The story of the day was how an unknown witch or wizard had involved Christian priests to destroy the Dementors. There was lots of talk going around about a little known law that had been passed when the statute of secrecy had been put in place, that provided for the attack and destruction of dark forces to be allowed by religious authority and that the magical world would not interfere if the attack was clearly justified. The talk now was all about this being justified or not.

"So what do you think Harry?" Neville said. "You think this is legal?"

"Yes I do, we cannot destroy Dementors, but the Christian priests can." Harry said. "Call the Dementors what they really are, demons and there you have it."

"Harry is right, Dementors are evil and never should have been used to guard a prison." Luna said from where she was curled up near the window. "Whoever notified the priest should be given an award."

"Can the goblins handle the prisoners?" Neville asked.

"Better than the Dementors." Harry said. "There has not been a mass breakout from any of the prisons run by goblins. In fact my godfather is the only one in over two hundred years to escape from a goblin guarded prison."

"And the last." Came Draco's voice from the doorway.

He walked into the compartment clad in his school robes his prefect badge in full view. He took a seat and reached for a cauldron cake and Luna smacked his hand away. Ron and Hermione came in and Ron gave Draco a look of _don't start with me_. Draco looked a bit peaked and pale and Harry wondered if he had met his _dear auntie_ as of yet. Harry cast a spell so that no-one could over hear what was said in their compartment and Draco looked a bit nervous.

"So you meet her?" Harry asked quietly.

"Who Potter?" Draco snapped at him.

"Your aunt." Harry said. "AKA the bitch?"

"Yea I met her, she is insane, if not for my mother I doubt I would have survived." Draco said. "I really hate her. When she found out I was dating Ginny she got a bit violent, I am going to have to break it off with Ginny, I hate to hurt her but it is to keep her safe."

"So are you going to join Voldemort?" Harry asked Draco.

"I don't think I have a choice do I?" Draco said angrily. "If I don't aunt bitch will kill, if she does not my father surely will."

"Maybe we can help." Harry said quietly.

"How Potter?" Draco snarled. "You know we don't stand a chance, the dark lord has his spies everywhere, he is going to win."

"No, no he is not." Ron said. "Let us help."

"You know my father has the minister believing the dark lord is not back?" Draco said. "Your uncle was forced out of his job on a technicality and now guess who is coming to teach?"

"We know, Deloris Umbridge." Hermione said. "Look let us help, we can you know you are not alone."

"He is too powerful." Draco said getting up. "You don't understand his power!"

Before anyone could respond to that he was gone and Harry knew that Draco was scared and did not really want to join Voldemort. He had hoped that the tentative friendship that had begun last year would continue but it seemed as if it was not to be. Voldemort was pure evil for what he was doing and Harry wanted him dead. Only the Quibbler seemed to even care about printing the truth about Voldemort, the Daily Prophet refused to and had even fired Rita Skeeter! Harry knew Fudge was on their side and knew the truth and had to act this way to draw Voldemort out and his followers but it was hard to deal with when he was treated like he was a liar and insane by quite a bit of the Wizarding world.

When the train finally pulled into the station Harry was not in a good mood at all. Yes he wanted to be at school and yes he loved learning but he was not looking forward to what he had to face this year. He walked to the carriage that would take him to the school and looked at the Theserals he could now see thanks to seeing Karkaroff die just a few months ago. He got in with Ron, Hermione and Luna and sat back still feeling a bit moody. He stayed that way through dinner and his mood did not get much better the next day when he had to go to his first defense against the dark arts class with out Remus teaching. He took a seat in the back and took out his books knowing he was going to hate this class with Deloris Umbridge teaching the class.

She entered the class and Harry thought, much as he had the night before how toad-like she was. She was clad in bright pink robes with a matching bow on her head and she looked so very ugly and when she spoke she had a high pitched voice that drove Harry crazy. He hoped to just keep his head down, do his school work and not attract her attention. That was not to be as she zeroed in on him as she took roll. Harry knew this was going to be a long year if he had to hold his tongue in her class. He knew if he talked back to her Moody would make him realize that was a very bad idea with a ruler across his backside. Still he wanted to curse this woman to a pile of ash.

"Well if it isn't Hogwarts own celebrity." She said in her high pitched girlish voice as she called his name. "Or is it the boy who wants all the attention?"

"No professor." Harry said imagining transfiguring Umbridge into a toad. "I just want to learn what you have to teach."

"Really?" Umbridge said walking to where he was sitting. "I thought you liked to spread lies in worthless little rags that dare call themselves papers."

"What?" Harry said as calmly as he could then realizing what she had said, "oh the _Quibbler_, I read the _Daily Prophet_ professor."

"Not interested in what the _Quibbler_ has to say are you?" Umbridge said.

"No ma'am." Harry lied, "not at all, I am however looking forward to Quidditch this year, I do hope you come and watch, Fred and George Weasley are amazing beaters and Angelina well she is the best chaser right now."

"I see, well school is more than Quidditch Mr. Potter,." Umbridge said still trying to rile him up so she could give him a detention.

"Yes professor, but it does make people happy." Harry replied calmly.

After that class it was a good thing Harry had a break as he needed it. He was so angry he was about to blow and it was a good thing Moody took him into his office. Harry was so mad he barely registered that Sirius was there as he had been talking to Moody. Never had Sirius seen Harry this mad, he was so mad magic was crackling around him in waves of pure energy. His green eyes were fairly glowing he was so mad and Moody was very concerned as Harry was going to blow. He set up some spells around the office and conjured up some crockery and put it before Harry. He nodded to Harry giving him permission to throw as much as he needed to vent his anger.

"I hate her!" Harry shouted grabbing a plate and throwing it causing Sirius to nearly jump. "She is evil and cruel and she doesn't know what it was like! I am not crazy or stupid or lying! Voldemort is back!"

"You sure it is wise to let him do this?" Sirius said as Harry threw a jug that nearly hit him. "Oi that was a bit close!"

"He needs to vent, he will be fine." Moody said calmly as Harry threw another plate.

"Until the elves find out you stole their dishes." Sirius said ducking as a plate crashed behind his head. "Now what is it with you throwing things in my direction?"

"I am going to, to do something to her!" Harry shouted.

He continued to throw things and finally he wore himself out and took a seat. Moody understood he would need to vent somehow, better here than in front of Umbridge, she would make Harry's life hell for that. Letting him throw things that broke would help vent his volatile temper Moody knew and it had. Harry was much calmer now as he sat before Moody's desk. Moody waved his wand to remove the broken dishes just as Snape entered the office to speak to Moody. Harry took that as his cue to leave the office and as he had calmed down it was safe for him to do so.

"Thank you sir for letting me talk with you." Harry said at the door.

"Anytime Harry." Moody replied. "You will stay out of trouble or find yourself over my knee."

"Yes sir." Harry said leaving the grown wizards to talk.

"What happened in here?" Snape asked looking at the remains of the dishes.

"Harry needed to vent." Moody said. "Better here than out there where Umbridge is."

"She is a horrible woman." Snape said. "I do not like her."

"None of us do, I feel sorry for Remus." Sirius said as Moody warded the door again. "You know where he is?"

"Trying to bring the werewolves over to our side." Snape said. "Grayback is cunning, from what I have heard he treats his werewolves very good and that is hard for Remus to go up against that."

"We can only hope he survives." Sirius said.

"Oh he will, if I know him." Moody replied. "Now ye need t' get back t' work both of ye."

"Yes sir." Sirius said. "Off to help protect the school! While Severus flies back to his dungeons the greasy bat!"

"I loath you." Snape snarled at Sirius.

"Same here mutt." Snape said and as he walked out the door Sirius watched him walk away in a bellow of black robes.

"Just how does he do that?" Sirius asked. "Perfectly billowing robes should be a crime!"

"Well it's his secret, all I know is he scares the first years. Now I recall I seem to as well." Moody said.

"That is because you both ugly." Sirius said and at a glare from Moody. "Right then, I am going back to work sir."

Sirius did go back to work while Harry went back to his classes. There was a ray of hope at least, at the end of the week Quidditch practice would began again starting with tryouts for keeper. Harry was looking forward to this as Fred and George had said Ron would be at the tryouts that very Saturday. Finally the week was over and Harry headed down to the Quidditch pitch to watch as Angelica picked the keeper for the team. Fred and George came down with Ron and Ginny, Ron looked a bit angry and Ginny looked excited. Harry went against Ginny for seeker and found she was really quite good so good that she ended up as the reserve seeker. Ron did so well he ended up as the keeper for the team.

"Way to go Ron!" Harry said as Ron came over to where he was sitting. "You were the best."

"I-I don't know." Ron stammered.

"You were the best, the most focused." Neville said looking up from a thick book on herbology. "Angelica knows how to pick a good team, after all she learned well from Oliver."

"Yea she did at that." Harry said. "Oh great Fred and George are playing catch with the bludger."

"Trust them to do that." Ron said. "They get hurt professor Snape will not be happy, they have work to do for him."

"Yea they do at that." Hermione said walking up to sit by Ron. "You really were brilliant Ron."

"Thank you Hermione." Ron said grinning.

By the end of the first game of the year everyone knew how good Ron was as keeper. It was Gryffindor against Slytherin and unfortunately Harry got hit hard in the first part of the game by a bludger. It cracked his skull and he ended up in the hospital wing and Ginny took over as seeker in his stead. Ron was focused on the game, he flew perfectly, blocking the quaffle time and again. Fred and George were enjoying sending the bludger at the Slytherins and Angelica scored several times against the Slytherin keeper. Most of the school knew of the relationship the two seekers had and wondered if this would effect the game. Up in the air they saw the snitch at the same time.

"See you later Ginny. Draco said going in for a dive after it. "Too bad Harry is not here."

"I am just as good as him!" Ginny shot back at him diving faster than him. "See you later Draco."

"No way!" He said.

They were neck and neck, the ground coming up faster and faster and they both reached for the snitch. Snape actually was on his feet watching as his godson was getting too close to the ground. Both seekers pulled up at the same time and Ginny held something up and she was mobbed at once by the Gryffindor team as she came in to land. The Slytherin team landed and walked over to them and Ginny turned to face them as Draco walked up.

"Good game you fly really well." Ginny said extending her hand.

"So did you." Draco said. "Good game, looks like your brother is a good keeper."

"Yea but Ginny won the game." Ron said walking up.

"Yea she did," Draco said. "See you around."

Harry woke slowly in the hospital wing his head feeling heavy. He opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of Moody and Sirius over him and at the foot of the bed the whole Gryffindor team. By the looks on their faces he knew they had won and he managed a weak grin. He tried to sit up but Moody would not let him and so all he could do was lay there and watch as Ginny came up and smiled shyly at him.

"She was brilliant Harry." Fred said.

"Yea she really can fly good." George replied.

"That is because she had Harry to teach her." Ron added.

"Okay that is enough!" Poppy said walking out. "All of you out, all but you two." This to Moody and Sirius. "You may stay."

The Gryffindor team left with promises to have another celebration later when he got out of the hospital wing. Harry grinned and Moody tucked him in while Sirius turned to his doggy from and lay down by Harry. He was asleep before Harry was and his snores once more filled the hospital wing. Moody left Harry and Sirius there as he had work to do and knew Harry was in good hands or rather paws at this time…

_Oh yes Harry has a temper! Good thing Moody let him vent as he did, better there than against a teacher and get in real trouble. Having Ginny as backup seeker well that would be a great idea as she deserves to be part of the team and would play very well. _

_As always I want to thank all who have reviewed so far: Tumshie, The Geeky Quill, graypheonix, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, JWOHPfan, AllMightyPen, DeliaDee, Rainbow2007, Charcoal Hunter Winston, danielle72679, HarrySirius Fan, Auralia Mortimer, world peace, kloette, excessivelyperky, Blueowl, Tristan Cartier, Frost Merry Darkness Luver, miss sophie potter, Black Dragin, jabarber69, murdrax, panther73110, tlfsjs, Novice91, 808Gansta-bookworm, cyiusblack, kahpfan, MULAN-IFUWEREGAY, hug-me, spacemonkey1129…_


	27. Remus Lupin Gets Caught

Chapter Twenty Seven: Remus Lupin Gets Caught:

Remus Lupin really should have realized this would happen. After all Grayback was not going to be happy he was trying to recruit "his" werewolves away from him. Remus came awake slowly and realized he should be lucky, one still be alive and two not torn to shreds. He heard growling and knew exactly who it was over him before he even opened his eyes. He could smell the scent of Grayback and knew he was in for a lot of pain. The rumors about Grayback were enough to make anyone sick if they were true. Remus opened his eyes and sat up, he was still sore from the fight but he will be fully healed soon enough. He looked up at Grayback who stood over him and noticed he was clad in black death eater robes and had his wand in hand pointed down at Remus. His robes were tight on him and his long grizzled gray hair hung to his shoulders, his teeth were wolf's teeth and he had claws on his hands.

"You are still trying to fight me." Grayback said to Remus. "You need to know you are mine."

"No, I am not." Remus said backing into a corner of the room, he had a feeling as to what was coming. "I am not yours!"

"Oho so you think I would do something that crude to you do you pup?" Grayback said walking up to Remus and lifting him easily off the floor by his robes. "Many rumors about me are just that, I may like to eat humans but I do not taint myself that way on humans or my own kind."

"You turned me to a monster!" Remus snarled. "That is the only connection we have and I hate you for it!"

"You are no monster, you are a higher creature, you can suffer wounds and pains a human cannot, you will live far longer than a human and unlike the vampire you only thirst after humans once a month. You can abide the sun and the only scars you bear are the ones I gave you the day you became mine. I do not understand why you would hate me for that."

"I was given no choice! You ruined my life, if not for my parents I would have been fully cast out!" Remus snarled.

"Too bad you see things that way pup." Grayback said throwing him to the floor and taking out a whip. "You may heal with out scars but you still feel pain and you will know I am your master."

"No you are not." Remus said. "You never could be, I have imprinted on the humans fully."

Grayback growled and lowered his whip. If that were true than Remus had been here for one thing only, to drag away part of his pack! That would not be tolerated and he was going to have to teach this pup a lesson. Then it came to Grayback as to who this pup had imprinted on as that person would have made him the Wolfsbane potion to keep him "tame". Grayback snarled and realized that he could not kill this pup as he wanted to, if he did the human wizard who owned this werewolf would surely kill him.

"Who is the human who is your alpha?" Grayback snarled closing in on Remus and hitting him with the whip. "You tell me or I will make sure your last days are filled with pain!"

"Severus Snape." Remus whimpered as the whip tore through his robes and deep into his skin. "I tried not to imprint on him but I could not help it. He is evil and cruel as you are but makes me the potion to keep me sane!"

"So the dark lord's potion master is it?" Grayback snarled. "Listen well pup, the only reason I do not kill you for trying to turn my pups to humans to imprint on is you belong to the dark lord's potions master. It is he alone that can now decide your fate if you live or die."

Remus knew Snape would not be kind to him, he had to keep his cover. It was a good thing that half-breeds like Remus had natural Occulumency skills and no human wizard could break through them. Remus knew what was going to happen and he knew it was up to him to keep Snape's cover, still he knew he was in for a lot of pain, humiliation and suffering. Grayback finished beating him and left him in the cell. He would contact Voldemort and hopefully gain favor by bringing him a "pet" to amuse himself with…

…Severus Snape was not happy, in fact he was furious. Remus Lupin had gotten himself captured and now he was talking Voldemort's wrath why? It seemed that the damn werewolf had "imprinted" on him and saw the potions master as his alpha! It wasn't funny at all as Remus would have eaten him all those years ago if James _bloody_ Potter had not saved his life. Snape knew it was not Remus' fault about the shack but still it was all brought back as he lay trembling before Voldemort. His throat was raw from screaming, one thing he learned quickly when the dark lord was mad and punishing you, you did not dare hold back how much pain you were in. Voldemort stood over Snape and kicked him to his back his wand pointing down at Snape.

"Is there any reason you did not tell me that this werewolf Remus Lupin belonged to you?" Voldemort asked Snape.

"I did not realize I owned a werewolf master." Snape replied and that was the truth.

"Then why does Grayback say that this werewolf belongs to you not him?" Voldemort asked. "Answer me Severus or you will taste the lash again."

"I-I don't know master I really don't." Snape said trying to think clearly, however that was hard as there was a wand pointed between his eyes. "The only reason Grayback would think I owned Remus is if the damn wolf imprinted on me!"

"Imprinted?" Voldemort said not understanding this term.

"Yes, it's what dogs and wolves do with a pack leader master." Snape said. "Werewolves are the same."

"So you have a pet werewolf." Voldemort said stepping back from Snape. "He will be yours after I have my fun with him, now get off the floor, I have work for you to do."

"Yes master." Snape said getting off the floor and dusting off his robes.

Later that evening Remus Lupin was brought before Voldemort and several of his death eaters. They were robed in black and wore their bone white masks and looked at the bound werewolf that Grayback shoved before Voldemort. Snape glared down at Remus and did nothing to stop what happened next. Voldemort took delight in torturing the wizard before him, he tortured him to the point he could barely move and when he tired of him he turned him over to his death eaters for sport before he allowed Snape to have him. Finally Snape was allowed to collect "his" werewolf and found Remus naked and chained like an animal. He was bruised and beaten and looked up at Snape with a look of fear and something else. Snape grabbed some rags and flung them at Remus.

"Cover yourself!" Snape snarled at him.

"What do you plan on doing with me Severus?" Remus asked calmly.

"Don't you speak unless I tell you to!" Snape said hitting him with closed fist. "You see me as your alpha do you? Well you are going to find I am a far crueler master than you could have wished for! Get up and follow me."

Snape removed the chains from Remus letting him tie the rags around his hips and Snape put a collar and leash on Remus. He tugged at it forcing Remus to follow him to the rooms given him to work when he was here. He used magic to tie Remus to the desk and left the werewolf crouched against the wall for now. He sat down at the desk and began to work when Grayback entered the room. Snape hated Grayback, he saw him as nothing more than an animal who enjoyed turning humans into werewolves. With the vaccine now he had taken more to killing and eating children as he could not turn young witches and wizards any more.

"What do you want wolf?" Snape snapped at him.

"So he really is yours." Grayback said looking over at the crouched form of Remus.

"Why don't you sod off!" Remus snarled at Grayback.

"What did I say about speaking when not asked to?" Snape said getting up taking up a whip.

"I-I am sorry Severus." Remus said as he knelt knowing he had to as really if he did not Snape would make things even harder for him.

"Seems you need to control your wolf a bit more Snape." Grayback taunted.

"You will refer to me as professor." Snape said softly turning on Grayback grabbing for a silver object on the desk. "Have I not told you this before?"

"The dark lord will not stand for you harming me!" Grayback snarled.

"I doubt you are as important as I am." Snape said silkily. "Now for you Lupin!"

It was not nice what he had to do, however it was a lot better than what would be done to him if left with the other death eaters. Most notably Bellatrix as she enjoyed causing pain and did not know when to stop. The evidence of that was what she had done to the Longbottoms, she had been the one to torture them insane, the others were there just to watch and they had not reigned her in. Snape turned on Remus and began to beat the poor werewolf shredding him to ribbons in the process. Remus whimpered in pain but dared not cry out, he knew Snape would not tolerate it if he did. Snape finished with him and threw the whip into a drawer of the desk.

"You will not do that again." Snape snarled at Remus, "answer me!"

"No sir I will not." Remus said quietly.

"Good, Grayback, leave now." Snape said turning on Grayback.

"Have fun with your pet." Grayback sneered. "He should be perfect for you."

He left and Snape looked down at Remus who was still trembling from the severe beating he had taken. In a day his wounds would have healed and there would be nothing to show what Snape had done to him. Snape strode up and grabbed Remus by the hair and yanked his head back putting his wand at his throat. He was not going to be nice, that would get him killed and he was aware that Remus knew that.

"I can kill you at any time I wish." Snape said softly to Remus. "No-one would be able to prosecute me and you know it don't you?"

"Yes I do." Remus said quietly.

"Yes what?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir." Remus replied.

"Good and you now know what kind of master I am you will do well not to disobey me again." Snape said.

Remus nodded and curled up against the wall, he really had been a fool to think he could try to get his fellow werewolves to leave Grayback. Now he was paying for it as virtually Snape's slave! He did his best to not make a sound as he did not wish to get beat again and so the only sounds in the room were that of the fire in the fireplace and Snape's quill across the paper. Finally Snape was done and he drug Remus out to a small room and locked him in it. He did have food brought to him as he was not going to starve Remus at least. Still Remus had no idea what was to be done with him now he was a prisoner.

Remus knew he would have to escape and do so on his own. Snape was in no position to help him as he would surely die if he did. Remus did not blame Snape for the beating, he knew it had to be done. Still Remus was not going to stay here as he knew Snape would go back to school soon and leave him here. That would mean he would be in the hands of Voldemort and he knew Voldemort would be a cruel foul master and would make his life hell. Remus began to plot his escape that very night despite the pain he was still in. He heard Snape leave the room and gradually the fire died down and he was left alone it the dark…

…Andromeda Tonks nee Black sat with Molly Weasley at Grimmauld place chatting with her. They had become friends when Andromeda had joined the order just four months earlier. She looked much like Bellatrix and Narcissa but where Bellatrix had black hair and Narcissa had blond hair she had light brown hair that framed her softer face. She looked up as she heard someone enter the safe house and looked up wondering who could be here. The women were in the kitchen as it was a cozy comfortable place to sit and talk. They wondered who was here as Sirius was at the school still and would not be back for a few hours. The answer came quickly as the door to the kitchen opened and a nearly naked Remus Lupin staggered into the room. His body was covered in bruises and deep whip cuts that though healing were still deep and ugly to look at.

"Grayback did not take kindly to my trying to reach out to the werewolves." Remus said in greeting.

"Remus you poor man!" Molly said helping him to the table. "Who did this to you?"

"He didn't want to." Remus explained, "but he had to, has to keep his cover."

"Who?" Andromeda said.

"Severus, Grayback knows I imprinted on a human." Remus said. "I was a fool."

"No Remus you were not, you tried to help your fellow werewolves." Molly said working on him as he talked.

It was two days before Snape came to Grimmauld place, Moody had not said anything to him at school but ordered him here to face what he had done. Snape acted as if he was not afraid but he had a feeling he was not leaving here unscathed. Never mind the fact Voldemort had tortured him once more for Remus getting away and right now he was in a perilous situation with the dark lord. He had to face what he had done and expected that Remus would never want anything to do with him again. He entered the house and headed down to the kitchen and saw Moody there and he put his wand on the table and stepped back to take his punishment.

"Why did ye torture Remus?" Moody asked him.

"I had no choice, if I had not I would not have been able to keep my cover." Snape replied.

"Why did ye use a whip on him?" Moody said. "Wanted t' teach the wolf a lesson?"

"No, it in fact it was less painful than me using the Cruciatus curse on him." Snape replied.

"He is right." Came the voice of Remus from the doorway. "I healed up just fine, besides he made it so I could escape. How badly did you get it for that?"

"The dark lord tortured me for an hour, I got off lighter that I expected." Snape replied. "I am sorry Remus for what I had to do."

"Well we are at war and you had to do what you had to do." Remus said as Molly came into the room.

Snape could not look her in the eye, Remus knew Snape was showing submission to her as he stood looking at the floor. Slytherins were very much like a wolf pack than snakes. They fought for their place among themselves but presented a united front to the world. When one faced discipline they did what Snape was doing. Fred and George Apparated into the kitchen right by their mother. Moody sensing that Snape was expecting to be punished lit into Snape telling him exactly what he would do to him if he ever hurt Remus again.

"Alastor enough!" Molly said getting upset. "Severus did not mean it, he is in a hard place that he does not want to be in and you threatening him is not going to help!"

"Agreed." Fred said. "If he wanted to really hurt uncle Moody he would have used silver."

"Or used the Cruciatus curse on him." George added. "He is a spy, spies have to do terrible things sometimes."

"You two amaze me." Snape said to them.

"Well we my like to joke and all…"

"But we do understand there is evil and sometimes it is harder on some to defeat."

"That is why we like you…"

"And respect you, you do what very few can."

"Molly your sons are the best." Snape said. "I mean it."

"Thank you Severus." Molly said.

As Snape had come early on Saturday morning he was all but ordered to stay for breakfast. Sirius came down from his bedroom to see Snape at the table eating breakfast. Remus was next to him and Snape was making sure the werewolf was getting plenty to eat. Sirius glared at Snape and took a seat next to Remus and loaded up a plate with food. He started to eat glaring at Snape now and again. As more sausage came up from the kitchen Snape took the plate and piled more food on Remus' plate. Sirius glared at him wondering what was up with Snape, Snape in turn saw Sirius glaring at him.

"Remus needs to gain back his strength from what I did to him." Snape said coldly to Sirius. "Before you eat everything on the table."

"So you really do care about Remus?" Sirius said. "You took a whip to him, I saw the damage!"

"Well yes he did but it could have been worse Padfoot." Remus said. "He could have used silver."

"I still hate you Severus." Sirius said. "You are evil and cruel and scare first years!"

"I love scaring first years, it is in fact funny." Snape said. "So does Moody if I recall."

"Not sure which of you is uglier." Sirius muttered.

"Well I get the witches." Moody said.

"Same here." Snape added. "Something about dangerous wizards that get the witches."

"Agreed…."

"Virgins here!" Fred and George said at once putting hands over their ears. "We don't want to hear this!"

Snape looked at Molly and knew to stop at once as did Moody. These men knew not to mess with Molly Weasley as she could cut them down to size. Snape did realize as he had breakfast here he was very lucky that Remus was so forgiving. He truly did feel deep down badly for what he had done to Remus but what was harder to understand was how understanding Remus was. Even Fred and George were understanding and seemed to be far smarter than he could have ever thought. He could only hope that this time this war would not last as long as the last one as he was not sure how long he could last as a spy this time around. Of course he would never say that out loud or even let that thought linger in his mind. It made him weak and he hated being weak!

_I know there are going to be some very upset people here as to what Snape did to Remus. The truth is that Snape had no choice! He had to torture Remus and knew he would heal up quickly too. He did help Remus escape and did feel badly for what he had to do. He is a spy and sometimes he has to do things that are not nice. I know some may not like this but this is Remus' fault as he did get himself captured!_


	28. Inspections and Unexpected Revenge

Chapter Twenty Eight: Inspections and Unexpected Revenge:

The winter of Harry's fifth year was one of the coldest many could remember for a long time. Even the aged headmaster had not felt a winter this cold in at least sixty years. The students and staff alike huddled around warm fires and Filch could be seen working with dwarves on sealing up walls and windows that had been letting in the freezing air. Even the centaurs were clad in warm furs under their armor and Hagrid would have a fire burning for the students to gather round for his classes complete with salamanders scampering merrily in the fire. Harry looked forward to potions as he was good at them and it offered a chance to warm up from the cold corridors of the castle.

Umbridge was as horrible as ever, she had taken on the role of High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and everyone in the school loathed her. She had almost got Trelawney fired when she went to her class to investigate her. What had happened had made many in the school happy, Trelawney had made a prediction, not an earth shattering one but one that shook up Umbridge to no end. What Umbridge did not know (nor did the rest of the school) was the hand Severus Snape had in the "prediction". He did not much like Trelawney, he saw her as a fraud but he had wanted to get back at Umbridge as he hated her even more. He had set in motion the prediction stealing into the divination teacher's classroom and "influencing" Trelawney to have a "prediction". Then he had set about to make it happen. He nearly laughed at the look of horror on Umbridge's face when it "came true" he had got her back the only way he felt he could.

Harry was still talking about the "prediction" with Neville and Hermione as they walked down to the dungeons. Ron came up a bit late the tips of his hair still green after he had consumed one of his brother's prank products. Of course he had not known what it was until he had turned completely green and he was as of now plotting Fred and George's demise. He took a seat at the same table he had sat at for the past five years with Harry, Neville and Hermione. Snape was already there and he did not look happy. The reason for that was Umbridge was there, clad in the most hideous pink robes imaginable. Harry could not help but think of a certain muggle stomach medicine whenever he looked at her. Snape gave the instructions for the day and glowered over his students potions. Harry dared not mess up, he knew Snape was not in any mood to deal with that today and so he sat quietly making his potion.

"So this is one of your fifth year classes?" Umbridge said. "And you are having them brew strengthening potions?"

"Yes, they come up on the OWLS." Snape said sharply.

"Interesting, I understand you applied for the defense against the dark arts job?" She asked.

"Yes." Snape replied and Harry knew he wanted nothing more than to blast her off the planet.

"You were unsuccessful?" She asked.

"Obviously." Snape replied his voice cold as death.

"Your students seem to be very successful, the most NEWTS of all potions professors?"

"Yes." Snape replied.

"Impressive, but what do your students think of you?" Umbridge said turning to look at the students.

Harry knew what was going to happen, she would ask him what he thought of Snape. Truthfully Harry did not mind Snape at all, he was a quite stern man with a sharp tongue that was true. However he was a great teacher, he expected a lot of his students and goaded them into doing their best. Umbridge would have read the files from Snape's school days with Harry's father and would expect there to be animosity to say the least between Harry and Snape. Yet Harry had been raised by Remus and Moody after his parents had died and they had taught him respect and understanding. Harry knew his father had been a bully in school and it was his mother who had tamed his father and turned him to the respected and loved man he became. He may have been popular in school but he had not been well liked outside Gryffindor.

"Mr. Potter." Umbridge said coming over when she saw Harry was simmering his potion.

"Yes professor?" Harry asked as innocently as he could.

"What do you think of professor Snape?" She asked. "You can be honest, he cannot take points for the truth."

"The truth ma'am?" Harry said slowly, "I think he is brilliant."

"Really?" She replied looking a bit taken back.

"Yes ma'am, he is the best potions master of our age, I mean we all know he wants to be the defense teacher but well if he was not the potions teacher who could replace him? I have learned so much from him."

"I see, what do you think Mr. Weasley?"

"He is stern ma'am but a great professor." Ron said.

"Well I was not expecting that." Umbridge said walking away.

Harry dared not look up as he felt Snape glaring at him. Snape was once more puzzled by Harry, here was a boy that looked very much like his father, with out glasses it was painful at times for him to look at Harry. When he had seen Harry all those years ago the first time when he wore glasses he had only seen James. Yet the boy was not his father, no he was so much like his mother it pained Snape. The students finished their potions and bottled them for Snape to grade. They cleaned out their cauldrons and put their supplies away and headed out of the classroom. Umbridge had already left but still Snape was not in a good mood. He saw Harry leaving the classroom and called him back.

"Potter a word!" He snapped and the teen turned and came back to stand before Snape's desk.

"Yes sir?" Harry asked.

"Why did you feel the need to defend me?" Snape asked.

"I only stated the truth sir." Harry said looking his professor in the eye. "You are brilliant, the best sir."

"I don't need you to defend me Potter!" Snape snarled.

"I know sir, I know you don't much care to look at me." Harry said slowly. "I am not my father sir, I would never be a bully like he was."

"Oh really?" Snape asked coldly wanting to throw Harry out but restraining himself.

"Yes sir, you know if I acted as he did in school I would not be able to sit ever sir." Harry said. "I know my mum tamed him, uncle Moony told me as much."

"Leave, now." Snape said.

"Yes sir." Harry said pausing at the doorway. "For the record sir that was brilliant what you did for professor Trelawney."

With that Harry was gone as Snape got to his feet startled at that. How had Harry known? Snape knew Harry was very, very powerful but for him to guess that he would do that, well the boy was full of surprises still. Snape sat back down and put a hand to his nose and sighed, he knew teaching Harry would be challenging but he was not aware it would be this challenging! Every time he tried to dislike the boy he did something like this. James Potter must be laughing at him from hell (as someone as cruel as James Potter never could get into heaven Snape was sure of that). Here was Severus Snape actually starting to like the brat-who-lived Harry Potter!

The next few months passed by and Umbridge got crueler and crueler as the weeks went on. Unable to find any reason to fire any of the staff she took out her frustrations on the students. Most notably Harry Potter as she did not like him at all. Harry had to be a saint to put up with here as she tried time and again to goad him. It didn't help that the Quibbler kept printing up each and every offence of hers in detail and even though the Quibbler was banned from Hogwarts the students knew what was going on. Umbridge did not know about Rita Skeeter and her Animagmus form as Skeeter went from spying on Umbridge to spying on Voldemort. She was making a lot of money from her stories in the Quibbler and Umbridge was getting a howler a day. She was starting to show the strain and the students knew it would only be a matter of time before she completely snapped. It happened in one of the defense classes Harry had with Umbridge, for no reason she gave him detention with her and had him do lines, with a highly illegal blood quill.

Harry was embarrassed, angry and did not know who to turn to after his detention. He could not understand how Umbridge could get away with such a cruel act. His had hurt and he did his best to charm it so no-one would know what had happened. However by lunch the next day Kingsley Shacklebolt came to the school with two Aurors and ordered Harry and Umbridge brought to the entrance hall. Harry was understandably nervous, what had he done wrong? Snape watched this with dread in his heart, he knew Harry had done nothing wrong and hoped Kingsley was not here for him. Kingsley had a copy of the Quibbler in hand and in it was an article on the until now secret practice that Umbridge had been using in her detentions. Once more Skeeter had saved Harry though he did not know it.

"Show us your hand Harry." Kingsley said.

"Yes sir." Harry said showing his hand which still had the disillusionment charm on it.

"What is going on?" Moody said slumping up, he looked at Harry's hand and he could see the damage below the charm. "Who did this?"

"Ask professor Umbridge." Kingsley said quietly.

"I have to keep the children in line." Umbridge said in defense.

"Did you use a blood quill knowing that they are classified as dark objects?" Kingsley asked her.

"Well yes but…"

"Deloris Umbridge you are under arrest, you wand now." Kingsley said.

"You cannot arrest me, the minister will not stand for this!" She said shrilly.

"The minister follows the law miss Umbridge, and he will not defend you now." Kingsley said holding out his hand for her wand.

She had no choice and handed it over and was lead out of the school. The students and staff who had gathered were stunned, they had heard rumors but not one student came forward to them about this. Harry stood there stunned by what had happened Moody limped up and steered him up the stairs firmly to the hospital wing. Harry dared not protest, as he thought he was in trouble for not reporting what Umbridge did. Moody took the disillusionment charm off Harry's hand and Poppy scowled at the damage. Ugly red lines ran across the back of his hand and they were starting to turn purple at the edges. They formed words and Poppy was not happy at this, it would take time to heal Harry's hand.

"Umbridge was using a blood quill." Moody growled.

"Thought as much, and it explains why we didn't hear anything from the students." Poppy said.

"Why is that?" Moody asked.

"Blood quills when used make the victim feel shamed, and he would not wish to admit what was happening." Snape said from the doorway. "If any of my house suffered at her hands…"

"Don't ye dare, I cannot get ye out this time, nor can Dumbledore if ye do that." Moody warned Snape. "I want t' hurt her too but it will do no good."

Poppy finished with Harry and let him go to his next classes while the headmaster searched for a replacement for Umbridge. As Remus was still officially "missing" and at any rate could not teach that left one choice and it was one that Snape was going to hate. He went to the headmaster's office and saw Sirius there and he went white with fury. Yet again he was passed over and this, this evil mutt was given the defense job! He had half a mind, no he was going to walk out, to hell with teaching! He was not going to be snubbed again! He was to the door when Dumbledore called him back.

"Severus I know you are upset my boy but I need you as my potions master." Dumbledore said calmly.

"You know I want the defense job headmaster! You insult me to give it to Black!" Snape snarled childishly.

"Severus you know why I will not give you that job, yes you would be wonderful at it." Dumbledore said. "However who would I have replace you as potions teacher? You are the best we have in that role, the most NEWTS per class have come from you my boy."

"I want the defense job, Black is too stupid to teach." Snape said and Sirius looked up at him in shock and got to his feet. "Case in point he would attack me in your office."

"You evil foul horrible greasy bastard!" Sirius snarled at Snape. "I don't want the job but it seems right now I am being asked to take it. Alastor should have it not me!"

"Alastor is where he wants to be Severus." Dumbledore said. "You know you can't always get what you want my dear boy but you get what you need."

"I knew I should not have introduced you to muggle music." Snape muttered darkly.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered the two men.

"No thank you headmaster." Snape said.

"Thank you!" Sirius said popping one in his mouth. His eyes went huge and he looked as if he swallowed a whole lemon. "Those are tart!"

"But good, have another?" Dumbledore asked him.

"No thank you sir." Sirius said.

"Now behave both of you, any fighting and you will be in trouble." Dumbledore said sternly. "Severus knows exactly what kind don't you my boy?"

"Yes sir, I will not attack Black, but if he attacks me I will leave very little of him save what is needed for the next generation of Blacks."

"I really hate you Snape." Sirius said.

"Good because I feel the same way back." Snape shot back.

He stormed out of the room with Sirius after him in a very foul mood. He waited until that evening to head out and see Lucius and complain about Sirius Black. Narcissa would side with him, she always did which was funny because she was not related to him but to Sirius. She saw Snape as a brother and family more than Sirius was. Students scattered out of his way as he made his way down to his dungeons for his next classes. Fortunately they were first years and he took great delight in scaring them out of their wits. There were perks to the job he had to admit to himself. As scaring first years was high on his to-do list every day.

_Umbitch is gone can we all throw a party? Yes let's go get Severus Snape to join in now! Professor Snape… No he will not come, so all kidding aside she did get what she deserved!_


	29. In the Department of Mysteries

Chapter Twenty Nine: In the Department of Mysteries:

Harry knew that even with Umbridge gone from the school things would still get worse. The reason for this was the fact Voldemort was still out there and wanting to kill him. Harry had an idea it was because of what was hidden in the department of Mysteries concerning him. He may have been able to block Voldemort almost completely but that did not stop the dreams that haunted him on a weekly bases. As he had been to the Ministry with Moody on more than one occasion he knew the corridor and the door he saw lead to the department of Mysteries. He was pretty sure that no-one but an unspeakable could get in or those with a high security clearance. Yet why did the dreams continue to come and haunt him? He was not an unspeakable and he did not have clearance to the department.

The end of another school year was upon the students and it was time for Harry to take his OWLS. He had already taken his Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL one day after Umbridge had been carted off to Azkaban. He would have taken it at the beginning of the year if not for her teaching. He now had time to focus on his other classes and found he really needed to study the hardest for his Arithmancy class. If not for Neville he doubted he would have even gotten through it as Neville was very good at Arithmancy along with Herbology and charms. Neville was dismal at potions and was not even going to try for an OWL in potions as he really was that bad. Harry felt he did very well in his exams, his potion was perfect, he managed to transfigure his teapot to a turtle and he easily turned the Alpaca brought in to a nice shade of mauve.

He was trying to rest after his finals out in the warm summer sun when he fell asleep. He began to dream and he dreamed that he saw Voldemort and he had captured Moody. Harry was helpless to help as he watched Voldemort torture his uncle over and over again. He tried to cry out but could not make a sound as he was helpless and could only watch as Voldemort tortured Moody. At least Moody refused to cry out, that Harry knew the old aged Auror would never do. Harry woke up to see Ron over him looking pale with Hermione and Neville close by. Harry sat up and realized it had been a dream hadn't it?

"Harry we have been trying to wake you for some time." Hermione said tears in her eyes.

"You were having a some kind of fit." Ron said very pale as he looked down at his friend.

"Where is uncle Al?" Harry asked.

"Should be in his office." Neville said.

"I saw him with Voldemort." Harry said getting up to head back into the school.

"He is in his office." Ron said. "At least he was last time I saw him."

"I don't think it was a dream." Harry said walking up to the school and nearly running into Snape. "What is your hurry Potter?" Snape said not pleased to have a teen nearly run him down.

"Sorry sir, I was just going to see professor Moody." Harry replied.

"Maybe you should see madam Pomfrey as you look unwell." Snape said as coldly as he could, he could not let anyone know he actually cared for Harry could he? "Would not due for the golden boy to get sick would it?"

"I am fine, nerves from exams sir." Harry said. "Sir have you seen professor Moody?"

"No, not all day." Snape said. "Now if you will excuse me I have work to do."

He brushed past the four teens and headed down to Hagrid's hut. He would wish later he had stopped the teens but right now he had work to do and the four fifth years was not something he felt he needed to worry about at the moment. Harry entered the school and went up to Moody's office and did not see him. Dread filled his heart and he told the others what he had seen in his dream. Luna and Ginny were walking by at that time and over heard the conversation and realized something was very wrong. Harry looked almost possessed as he was shaking uncontrollably and there was very real fear in his eyes.

"Where you able to see where he was?" Luna asked him.

"In the department of mysteries, but he can't be, I mean how could Voldemort get in there?"

"Malfoy." Ron said darkly.

"Let us help." Ginny said calmly.

"What?" Harry said.

"Let us help, there are plenty of people here who are willing to help, give us a few minutes." Luna said.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"Go rescue your uncle of course." Neville said. "I can get us into the department of mysteries, remember I am very good with Athermancy."

"Fine, okay we will do this." Harry said.

"We will meet you outside in the forbidden forest." Luna said.

Harry nodded and headed back outside, he looked around before he ducked into the forest with Ron, Neville and Hermione. Time seemed to drag as they waited and Harry was getting frantic when finally Luna came with Ginny and six others. Harry felt better as one of the six was Cedric Diggory along with his girlfriend Cho Chung. Two were of course Fred and George and Angela came too. There was one surprise, Blasé was here as well the only Slytherin but he hated Voldemort with a passion as Voldemort had indirectly caused the death of his father. It made since he would fight against him even if Voldemort did claim to be the "heir of Slytherin". Blasé was doing what many Slytherin students wanted to do but were at the moment not brave enough to attempt, stand up to the dark lord.

"So how do we get there?" Blasé asked calmly.

"Theserals." Luna said taking out a raw bloody piece of meat.

"That did it." Harry said trying for a joke even at this time as he saw the Theserals coming up.

"Um we cannot see them Harry." Hermione said.

"Good then that." Fred said.

"Yea, means you, I and little brother have not seen someone die up close." George replied.

"Call me little brother one more time and everyone here will see someone die up close." Ron shot at George.

Harry in the meantime was helping Ginny get settled onto one of the Theserals. Luna was already sitting side saddle on hers and Cedric, though he could not see his had mounted it with confidence after he helped Cho up. The twins followed suit and Ron not to be out done did the same. Neville gladly allowed Harry to help him up and Harry mounted his. In a clear voice he told his where they wanted to go as did the other teens. The Theserals spread their wide wings and took off into the late afternoon sky. They got to London just as the sun was setting and with a bump landed at the battered phone booth that would take them to the Ministry. They all managed to fit into it with ease and Harry dialed the number and stated their mission. The phone booth descended into the ground and they came on the atrium of the ministry.

Harry new where he was going, the trick was getting into the department of mysteries. He lead his friends down to the lowest level and came to the first door that barred their way. Here Neville showed his skills by carefully cracking the code that guarded this door. They went into a circular room and saw several more doors. Harry sighed, they were going to have to try them all. Once more Neville proved his talent as he was able to put a charm that marked the doors they looked through. Finally they came on the one Harry knew lead to the hall of prophecy. He stepped out and walked down the rows until he got to 96. He walked down it and did not see Moody, with a sinking feeling he knew he had lead his friends into a trap.

"Anyone who can do a disillusionment charm now is a good time to use it." Harry said quietly.

"Why Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Because I lead you into a trap." Harry said feeling like a fool. "I-I am sorry."

"Harry maybe this is why you were lured here." Neville said pointing to an orb with Harry's name under it.

"Can't be." Harry muttered picking it up, "a prophecy about me here? So that is why he needed me here."

"Very smart boy, now give it here." Came the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh damn." Harry said turning with the orb in one hand, his wand in the other. He saw about sixteen death eaters including Lucius. "Oh bloody hell not you guys!"

"You really should not cuss, not a nice habit." Lucius said.

"Sod off you stupid whore." Harry shot at him.

"Language boy, give me that orb and you and your friends can go free." Lucius snarled.

"Why don't you try and find them?" Harry said looking around to see that most of his friends had disillusioned themselves. "I don't think I want to give this to you, oh and you can tell your ugly boss it's not nice to try and entrap people with false dreams."

"How dare you insult the dark lord!" Bellatrix screamed storming up.

"Well look who escaped from the psycho ward." Harry said. "How is Voldemort's bed?"

"Why you………."

"Enough!" Lucius ordered. "Give me that prophecy boy now!"

"You know those masks are so last season." Harry said. "I would try something more scary like a hockey mask."

As the death eaters tried to work that one out the other teens had managed to sneak around the death eaters and started to fire off spells. Normally this would not have been much of a contest, but when your enemy is invisible it is really hard to get off a good shot. The death eaters were finding this out the hard way. They were highly skilled warriors but the teens had one up on them, and as the death eaters wanted to keep tabs on each other they dared not "go invisible" as the teens had. Still the death eaters were very, very angry and they began to press the teens back to a dark doorway. Harry lost his footing and found himself falling down what felt like a set of steps into the center of the earth. Neville landed on him and Harry shoved him away and rolled out of the way and stood up.

"Uncle Al was right." Harry said looking up at a dais with an ancient arch that held a tattered curtain. "Mates if there ever was a room we did not want to be in this is it."

"Bloody hell." Ron said.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Neville said getting up.

"Yea you and me both." Cedric said.

"You have any fireworks on you brother dearest?" Fred asked George.

"No but will this help?" George replied taking out something from the pockets of his robes.

"Yes indeed!" Fred said.

The teens were now huddled together, wands out with sixteen very ticked off death eaters heading down to where they stood. Harry was not sure how they would get out of this alive as he realized he had probably led his friends to their deaths. He was a complete idiot for what he had done. Fred threw something at the death eaters and it connected with a flash and the death eaters it hit screamed in shock and turned into chickens. Lucius roared with anger and the battle was on again. However the teens got lucky as the door to the chamber opened and half the order stormed in. Moody was first and he jumped down and engaged Lucius in a fear fight.

"Get out of here Harry!" He ordered. "All of ye kids out of here now!"

"Yes sir." Harry said putting the orb into his satchel.

"Oi we are of age!" Fred said.

"Yea we are not leaving!" George replied, "You cannot make us sir!"

"I will tell yer mother!" Moody snarled.

"Right did we say stay? We meant we are leaving!"

Harry was heading out when he saw Moody try to block Bellatrix from leaving as Lucius had shouted the order to leave. One death eater had fallen already through the veil of the arch and Lucius did not want to loose anymore. Harry saw Bellatrix raise her wand and strike out and get Moody. He saw Moody fall and land still on the floor and Harry ran to him and collapsed on his knees by his uncle. Moody was not breathing and Harry screamed in rage and anguish tears streaming down his face. He saw Bellatrix try to escape and with a roar he got to his feet and gave chase. He followed her up to the atrium and cast his first unforgivable at her and she fell screaming in pain. For Harry this felt so good, so right to do this to her, to cause her pain like she had caused him pain.

"You like that bitch?" Harry snarled. "How do you like being tortured?"

"Harry stop it." Remus said walking up to him, he had followed Harry up knowing he was mad enough to do this. "You are not like this, she is not worth it."

"She killed him she killed him uncle Moony!" Harry sobbed.

"Shh come here Harry." Remus said casting a spell to bind Bellatrix. "I am here, it will be alright."

"She doesn't deserve to live!" Harry said letting Remus hold him, sobbing into his robes.

"How charming." Came the cold high voice of Voldemort. "A wolf and his little boy, I will so enjoy killing you after you had over the prophecy."

Both Remus and Harry turned to see Voldemort before them striding through the atrium to stand over them. Remus growled holding out his wand as did Harry. Harry stepped forward his wand out knowing that this could be the last thing he ever did. He hated this evil creature before him more than anything else. Voldemort had murdered his parents and he did not fear him, no he hated him and wanted to kill him. The young teen and the dark lord stared each other down, neither backing down as they circled each other. Harry was no match for Voldemort but he was a brave boy, he would not go down with out a fight. Green eyes bore into red as the two stared each other down trying to probe each other's minds. For some reason it didn't work for either as some connection kept them from reading each other at this time. Finally Harry spoke first and of course it was in insult.

"I don't see how you have any followers." Harry said. "You are really ugly."

"You dare talk to me that way?" Voldemort said coldly. "I can kill you without trying!"

"Um then why am I still here?" Harry replied. "I seem to recall you tried to kill me when I was a baby and that didn't work out for you very well. Then last year you tried again and still no luck."

"Well you know what they say, third times the charm." Voldemort said raising his wand. "Say hi to your mum and dad Harry."

"I would rather he stays alive." Dumbledore said striding into the atrium. "It was most unwise of you to come here tonight Tom."

"You!" Voldemort snarled.

"Remus take Harry and leave please." Dumbledore said. "Take him to my office, I will wish to speak to him alone."

"Yes headmaster." Remus said walking over and grabbing Harry.

"Hey what are you doing put me down!" Harry said as he was carried out. "I wanna kill Voldemort uncle Moony put me down now!"

"Sorry Harry I have my orders." Remus said quietly carrying Harry to a spot he could Apparate away with the ticked off teen.

They came to the gates of Hogwarts and Harry swore at Remus who just carried him up to the headmasters office, put him in a chair and left him there. Harry was very upset to be here, and he was a little fearful at the same time. Was he in trouble for what he had done? After all he had seen Voldemort torture Moody! He had been tricked into going was that his fault? Still he wanted out of here, he could not stay and he was getting more and more angry as the minutes passed.

_As always I want to thank all who have reviewed so far: Tumshie, The Geeky Quill, graypheonix, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, JWOHPfan, AllMightyPen, DeliaDee, Rainbow2007, Charcoal Hunter Winston, danielle72679, HarrySirius Fan, Auralia Mortimer, world peace, kloette, excessivelyperky, Blueowl, Tristan Cartier, Frost Merry Darkness Luver, miss sophie potter, Black Dragin, jabarber69, murdrax, panther73110, tlfsjs, Novice91, 808Gansta-bookworm, cyiusblack, kahpfan, MULAN-IFUWEREGAY, hug-me, spacemonkey1129…_


	30. Secrets and the Prophecy

Disclaimer:

Chapter Thirty: Secrets and the Prophecy:

Riddle Manor:

Lucius Malfoy felt confidant that he was not going to get punished this time around. After all in the battle he had managed, while Harry was escaping to get his hands on the prophecy. He had carefully put it in his own satchel and carried it back to Riddle manor. He saw several of his fellow death eaters here in various states of injury and really did not care about them right now. He had rescued Bellatrix and brought her here with him and surveyed what was left of his troops. One had died and five were now in the custody of the ministry. That left ten here one of whom was fatally wounded. Lucius walked over to Rudolphus Lestrange who lay gasping out his last breath as his wife hovered over him. This was not looking good for Lucius as this meant Bellatrix would be that much more unstable.

Voldemort came in a bad temper, his fight with Dumbledore had not gone very well and he had been exposed to the ministry! Now the whole world new he was back and as far as he knew the prophecy was with that brat that dared defy him. He saw the body of Rudolphus and the battered death eaters all around. He stormed up to Lucius who was kneeling before him wishing to cause him pain for his failure. He was not aware of what Lucius had done and he was still so very, very angry at him. He grabbed Lucius' left arm and touched his mark, calling the only inner circle death eater not here, Severus Snape. That fool better come or he was going to personally hunt him down and kill him. Once done with Lucius Voldemort looked around at his foolish death eaters.

"Master I have the prophecy." Lucius said holding up the orb.

"So you are of use to me after all." Voldemort said coldly taking the orb from Lucius. "You can do things without completely being a fool."

"Yes master." Lucius said so glad he was not being tortured at this time.

The door to the manor opened and Snape entered the house and knelt before Voldemort. Voldemort reached down and removed his mask and forced him to look him in the eye. This was normal for Voldemort to do to Snape as he did not fully trust him even now. Still he needed him to work on his fellow death eaters as he did not want to bother with them. He found nothing in Snape's mind that would show any betrayal and let him go to the wounded to help. Bellatrix sat on the stairs watching him a haunted, animalistic look in her eyes. Snape saw Rudolphus body and knew there was going to be trouble. He quietly tended to the death eaters here fixing them up the best he could and finally finishing in the darkest hour of the night. He had just taken his leave of Voldemort and was headed to the door when Bellatrix confronted him.

"You may have fooled everyone here Severus." She hissed, "but I know you are not loyal!"

"Why not tell the dark lord of that?" Snape replied coldly.

"Rest assured I will!" Bellatrix snarled.

"Go be with your husband witch." Snape said. "You at least could honor him in death by keeping watch!"

"I will see you dead Snape!" She howled as he walked to the door.

"I doubt the dark lord would approve." Snape said and Bellatrix threw a long slivery dagger at him, he was unable to block it fast enough at it went deep into his shoulder. "You have very bad aim my dear."

"I hate you!" Bellatrix screamed.

"I feel the same way about you whore." Snape spat tugging the knife from his shoulder and tossing it to the ground, strangely his arm was going a bit numb but he shook it off. "I will see you in hell!"

He left the manor and took a coin from his pocket to let the order know he was heading to Grimmauld place and for them to meet him there. He Apparated to the house and walked in, his arm starting to feel worse than it had at the Manor. He walked into the kitchen to find the order and relayed everything he could to them. He left out the latest attack by one Bellatrix Lestrange as who needed to be bored by that? Finally he finished and wondered where the headmaster was at, surely he should be here to receive this news? He did not see Moody there but did see Remus sitting looking very upset and Snape wondered what had happened.

"Where is the headmaster?" He asked.

"With Harry." Sirius replied.

"Remus where is Moody?" Snape said to Remus and when Remus did not look up or reply and Severus felt cold dread go through him. "Remus where is he?"

" St. Mungos," Molly said quietly. "The healers are not sure he will survive."

"What happened?" Snape asked.

"Your fellow death eaters happened!" Sirius snarled rounding on him. "Voldemort lured Harry to the department of mysteries and Bellatrix attacked Moody, if he dies…"

"You will have to get in line Black, I am going to kill that bitch!" Snape snarled heading for the door, unfortunately he did to get very far as he felt faint. To his horror he realized one the knife Bellatrix had thrown at him was poisoned and two he was about to humiliate himself by passing out in front of the order. "I seem to be unwell." He said passing out.

He crumpled to the floor in a heap of black robes and Molly was at once on her feet barking orders. She made most of the order flee the room as she had Remus get Snape on the table. She made Sirius use the floo to get madam Pomfrey while Tonks helped her get Snape undressed. Molly had Snape face down on the table grateful he was unconscious, she knew he was a modest man and very proud as well. His passing out would have humiliated him to no end. She saw the small knife wound and scanned it and frowned, this was no ordinary wound, it was cursed and would need a skilled healer to fix it.

Hogwarts:

Harry was very angry still, he did not want to be around the headmaster any more. Why had he not told him he knew the prophecy? Didn't he trust him to tell him? He had done so much to help the school and the Wizarding world and to not be trusted? Harry felt a bit betrayed and he wanted only to leave the headmaster's office. Never mind the fact that the headmaster was apologetic and looked so sad Harry wanted nothing of him any more. The prophecy was still ringing in his head: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_. Harry started down Dumbledore and voice barely contained he spoke.

"Why did you no tell me before sir?" Harry said starting out quietly.

"I was trying to protect you Harry." Dumbledore said sadness in his eyes and voice.

"Really?" Harry said his voice rising with every world. "OR IS IT THAT YOU DO NOT TRUST ME AND THINK I AM THE NEXT DARK LORD?"

"No Harry how could you think that?" Dumbledore said looking so very sad and old. "You lost your parents, you have faced many things a grown witch or wizard will never face and I did not want you to have to face this…"

"YOU CANNOT DESIDE WHAT IS GOOD FOR ME OR NOT! I DESERVE THE TRUTH! I AM NOT YOUR PAWN OR A CHESS PIECE TO BE MOVED AT YOUR WHIM!"

"I am sorry Harry, I truly am." Dumbledore said sadly. "You are quite right, you deserve to know the truth, all of it. I only wanted to protect you, but maybe I am just a foolish old man who has forgotten what life is suppose to be about."

"If I loose Uncle Al I don't know if I can deal with that sir. I mean he has been there all my life to care for me sir." Harry said wanting to cry, but he would not could not here!

"If I can earn your trust one more time can this old man be your mentor and guardian if he should die?" Dumbledore said quietly.

Harry was angry and in a turmoil. How could he allow this wizard anywhere near him again? He had held back the prophecy from him of all things! Then again he had stated he why, he wanted Harry to be happy, to have a good life and not worry. Well Harry did worry, true he had had a good childhood with Remus and Moody but they were not a replacement for his parents. Voldemort had killed them and ah yes now he would try to drive a wedge between allies. Harry looked up at the old headmaster and saw the sorrow etched in his face. He truly never meant to hurt Harry. Harry knew he would allow this, however…

"Yes sir, if you promise to not hold anything back from me. I wish to know the truth sir, all of it." Harry replied quietly.

"I promise Harry, you do have a right to ask that." Dumbledore said and realized he had to tell Harry about the Horcruxes. "You spoke of Horcruxes last year and you were quite correct that Voldemort had one, well he has more than one."

"How many are we talking about?" Harry asked calmly, reminding Dumbledore of another young man.

"Six, my brother did some studies and found something interesting about the connection you have with Voldemort." Dumbledore replied.

"Am I one?" Harry asked fearfully.

"No, part of Voldemort's soul did split form him when he attacked you however you absorbed that part early on. That is why you are a Parseltongue but no you are not a Horcrux Harry. My brother figured that out on his own, smarter than I ever gave credit to him then"

"Well that is good then sir." Harry said starting to relax. "Any idea as to what the six are?"

"Yes, Alastor has in fact found several of them. The diary you destroyed in your second year, there was a ring, a cup, diadem that have been destroyed and a locket that cost young Regulus Black his life. The last is the snake Nagini."

"Okay so all that is left is that snake and then we can get Voldemort." Harry said sitting thinking for a moment then he actually grinned. "You know sir the last bit of that prophecy has some what come true."

"Oh?" Dumbledore said popping a lemon drop. "How is that my boy?"

"Well the power he knows not, would that not be us destroying the great evil he has done with the Horcruxes?"

Dumbledore would have spoke again but there was a knock at the door. With a wave of his wand he unlocked the door and McGonagall came into the room looking very grim. Harry watched as she walked over to Dumbledore and spoke to him quietly. Harry could not make out what was said but Dumbledore looked grave. He turned to Harry and who was wondering what was going on.

"Harry I have to leave, your friends are in the hospital wing." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir." Harry replied quietly. "Sir what is going on?"

"Severus Snape has been gravely hurt." Dumbledore said. "I need to go see him."

"Yes sir," Harry said quietly…

Grimmauld Place:

Snape came to slowly and felt someone working on his shoulder. He felt the hard rough surface of a table under his chest and tried to move and found he could not. He lay still as someone, he was sure it was Molly finished working on his shoulder. Gentle hands turned him to his back and he opened his eyes slowly and saw the kindly face of Molly come into view. Severus felt cold and embarrassed though he still had his shorts on. He heard the door to the kitchen open and hoped that Sirius was not coming into the kitchen because he would kill him if that were the case. He managed to turn his head and saw the aged headmaster walk up to him concern on his face.

"What happened my boy?" He asked Severus.

"Bellatrix threw a knife at me." Severus replied. "It was poisoned."

"I managed to neutralize it." Poppy said from where she was mixing up a potion for Severus to drink. "But I will want to watch him over the next day or two."

"I am sorry for this Severus." Dumbledore said.

"Not your fault headmaster." Snape said.

"I have not done as I should have to keep you safe." Dumbledore said. "That is going to change now."

Severus wanted to answer the headmaster, what did he mean by that? However he could not, he was too tired and weary to ask about that. Poppy came up and helped him drink down the potion and Severus lay his head back down and fell fast asleep. Poppy conjured up a stretcher and levitated Severus onto it and took him through the floo to the hospital wing. Here she got him into a night shirt and tucked him into bed. He would survive and live to continue fighting this war but not on his own terms as others had his best interest in mind…


	31. Protecting Those They Love

Disclaimer:

Chapter Thirty One: Protecting Those They Love:

Severus Snape was in a foul mood, he had survived the poisoned knife from Bellatrix just fine but now he was a virtual prisoner. He knew, _knew _the sainted brat-who-lived had to have something to do with it he was sure of it. After his collapse he had woke up in the hospital wing with Poppy, McGonagall and the blasted headmaster over him. It was then he was informed that in no certain terms he was _not_ going to risk his life anymore by going back to Voldemort. Dumbledore had oh so kindly told him he was not going to let _his boy_ be harmed anymore and he was going to do what any good father would, protect his son. A day after that information Severus had headed up to the headmasters office in a full rage, he recalled what happened next.

_Severus had entered the headmaster's office trembling with fury. He was paler than normal and his eyes were glittering with rage. His magic crackled around him as he stood before the headmaster's desk. Dumbledore had very wisely taken his wand and ordered him to have a seat. Severus refused and stood before the headmaster unable to speak for a moment so great was his rage. The reason was clear why he was so upset, after Dumbledore had spoke to him two goblins had come and put what amounted to an ankle bracelet that would keep him from being able to go anywhere the headmaster would not let him. Severus Snape was beyond pissed off, he was feeling very murderous at the moment and Dumbledore was fully aware he would feel this way even though he was not going to loose his boy to foolishness._

"_You dare do this to me?" Severus spat standing, fists clenched in rage._

"_Yes, it is not because I don't trust you my boy, I do, I trust you fully but I cannot let you go back." Dumbledore said. "I will no longer fail in my duty to you, I promised to take care of you as my son and that I intend on doing." _

"_BY HOLDING ME PRISONER?" Severus screamed in rage._

"_Yes, if that is how I have to do it I will." Dumbledore said calmly watching Severus practically foam at the mouth. "I really do care about you my boy, if I lost you I don't know what I would do, you really are the bravest and most noble man I know."_

"_I am evil and wicked and I will not be swayed by your words headmaster!" Severus spat._

"_You will stay where I can look after you." Dumbledore said._

"_No." _

"_You don't have much of a choice." Dumbledore said._

"_I will take poison, then you will not have me at all!" Severus snarled._

"_You cannot…"_

"_Oho so you charmed that slave link to keep me from that did you?" Severus said his voice enough to freeze most peoples blood. "How dare you…"_

"_Severus you are entering dangerous waters my boy." Dumbledore said calmly though his eyes had lost their twinkle and were icy showing he was quickly getting mad himself. "You will calm down now."_

"_NO I WILL NOT YOU WILL RELEASE ME OR I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU HAD!"_

"_Severus that is enough!" Dumbledore warned him sternly._

"_No I have…"_

_He never did get to finish that sentence as Dumbledore, a very patient kind man had enough. He got up and walked over to the younger man, sat down in the chair Severus should have been sitting in and drug him over his knees. He summoned a ruler and began to go to work on the much younger man. Severus had howled and cursed and threatened but none of it had worked. He was way out of line and he knew it, unlike Voldemort who used punishment as a terror tactic to keep his minions in line Dumbledore used punishment very rarely and only when Severus stepped this far out of line. He had adopted Severus when he had come to him all those years ago and a father's strong hand was sometimes needed like now. Finally he got the reaction he wanted, Severus calmed down and he was able to stop beating his backside._

"_I am sorry headmaster." Severus said quietly, he would not cry, not him, but he would submit and calm down. "I was wrong to disrespect you."_

"_Yes my boy you were, I care for you and that is why I have done what I have." Dumbledore said. "In time you will understand and hopefully forgive me." _

"_May I leave sir?" Snape had asked._

"_Yes, but as you well know there are few places you can go now." Dumbledore said calmly._

"_Yes headmaster." Severus said quietly._

_He was handed back his wand and he stormed out._ Now he was here, hiding where he was sure the headmaster would not look and he was not coming out! He didn't care how childish this was he was upset as he felt he was not being trusted and he was being kept form the work he had to do! He owed the world that after all the evil things he had done…

…Meanwhile Sirius Black was processing the news slowly as a stunned look spread out on his face. Severus Snape was not going back to spy for them and was once more hiding out. In his house of all places! This came from Harry who had seen Severus enter the house and storm up the stairs. Remus had filled them in on what Dumbledore had done (what he knew anyway) and why Severus was here now. Sirius uncorked another butter beer and took a large swig and put the bottle down and grinned at Remus.

"Leave him alone Padfoot he is in no mood to be bothered." Remus said.

"I know that, I do value my life, but it's funny he chose my house to hide away and sulk?" Sirius said throwing back his head and letting off a bark-like laugh. "That is brilliant!"

"Yea but you bothering him would not be funny." Harry said coming into the room and taking a seat. He grabbed a coke and began to drink it. "I think he really wants to be left alone."

"Dumbledore is really brave." Remus said. "He sent a letter to Voldemort, stating in so many words that Severus was _his_ potions master and 'Tom you cannot have him back' or something to that effect."

"Aurors are all over England waiting for the storm to burst." Sirius said. "At least they do not have the Dementors to worry about."

"Yea, most of them have been destroyed or have gone into hiding." Harry said. "I would like to thank the person who found out how to destroy them."

"Me too." Remus said. "You were lucky Padfoot that you were in a prison that did not use them."

"Yea true that, still it was boring there! Goblins may not be as bad as Dementors but you learn quickly to do as they say or they can be very mean. Lock you up in a dark cell and leave you there for a while to get you to think."

"I thought they would use torture." Harry mused.

"What and risk killing or maiming their charges?" Sirius said giving out a bitter laugh. "No that would lower the value of a prisoner, the better health the prisoners are in the more money they make."

"Well I thought the house would be demolished while I was gone." Came the voice of Moody from the doorway where he was leaning on his staff. "Just heard Severus was here."

"Uncle Al!" Harry shouted with joy.

He leaped over the table and hugged Moody and would not let him go. He had thought he was going to loose his uncle and had been very upset after the battle at the ministry. Moody let the teen lead him to a chair just this once and he sat down resting his battle weary bones. He was lucky to be alive, the curse shot at him would have killed him if not for the new armor that he was testing for the Weasley twins. His being here was proof it worked as he had got off light with a fresh new scar to show for the spell damage. Harry sat down looking much happier and Sirius was glad his godson had grown up with two great wizards. He should have been there but he was here now and that was what mattered. As Moody said in the raising of Harry "the more the merrier" and it was really true as Harry glowed from all the love given him. Harry did look serious for a moment as he was thinking on something.

"I _Crucio_-ed Bellatrix when I thought she had killed you." Harry said looking at his bottle of coke. "I enjoyed it and it bothers me that I did enjoy it. If not for uncle Moony I am sure I would have killed her."

"Well sometimes when one is in the heat of battle things can happen." Moody said looking at Harry intently.

"But I enjoyed it!" Harry said looking up his green eyes filled with angst. "Does that make me as bad as Voldemort?"

"No, not at all." Moody said. "Ye feel remorse for what you did and ye feel horror at using that curse. He feels nothing like that ye are far, far better than him, ye have your mother t' thank fer that. Now why don't you go an' talk with professor Snape?"

"Oi how come he gets to and we don't?" Sirius grumbled.

"Because they need t' talk." Moody said firmly.

Severus refused to look up when the door to the attic opened and Harry quietly stepped in. He sat down cross-legged across from the potions master who refused to even look at him. Of course the brat-who-lived would come here, probably wanted to talk and Severus was in no mood to talk. He drew his legs up closer to him and looked at the floor. His actions were defensive and childish all at once. Harry sat there and said nothing and Severus started to get irritated. Oh joy was the brat waiting for him to speak first? He was not going to and so he sat fuming for an hour and Harry did not move all that time. Finally Severus could not stand it, he spoke first.

"What do you want Potter?" He snapped.

"I wanted to make sure you are alright sir." Harry replied.

"I am fine, now go away!" Severus snarled.

"The headmaster is not a bad man sir." Harry said refusing to move. "He really cares so very much and sometimes that can get in the way of clear judgment as he told me. However he is right in you not going back to Voldemort."

"I have to go back!" Severus said.

"Why?" Harry asked getting Severus to look up at him. "I mean why sir, there is no reason for you to go back. Besides the headmaster wrote a letter saying that Tom can't have you anymore."

"Isn't that lovely." Severus said bitterly. "Now the dark lord is going to hunt me down."

"Well not really, he thinks that the headmaster is keeping you to get back at him." Harry said smiling. "I would have loved to see his face when he got that letter."

"You find this funny Harry?" Severus asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes sir, it is." Harry said. "He is going to lose, evil never can win no matter how hard evil tries."

"What good am I then?" Severus asked. "I have nothing else to offer."

"That is not true sir! You are a brilliant potions master and great wizard sir. I have admired you since I was a little boy when I first saw you sir."

"You have?" Severus said looking at Harry keenly. "Are you mental Harry?"

"Well maybe, I what you have done and it's okay sir, you really did try to save lives. My parents dying was no fault of yours. Voldemort killed them with the help of Peter Pettigrew and he is dead. I plan on taking out Voldemort myself."

"Just how will you do that?" Severus asked.

"Well I have to do so with a power he knows not." Harry said thinking. "What if I shoot him with a Glock or machine gun sir? That would be brilliant."

"Indeed it would Harry." Severus said actually smiling. "I would love to see that."

"Cool, then that is how I will kill him then." Harry said getting up. "Will you come downstairs, Aunt Molly wants to fret over both of us as I am sure she thinks we are too thin."

"You are getting dangerously informal with me Harry." Severus said standing a small smile in on his face.

"Sorry sir." Harry replied.

He lead Severus from the attic and down the stairs to the kitchen where Molly put a plate of her baked goods before them. Severus took a cauldron cake and sat down munching on it while Remus and Sirius stared at him then went back to talking to each other. He could not resist a prank of his own and so he snuck his wand out under the table and pointed it at the two marauders. He wordlessly did a color changing charm on them and put his wand away bringing his hand back up to the table. Molly turned around and saw Sirius with purple hair and Remus with blue and she just started at them then looked around the room for the guilty party.

"Ah Moony your hair is blue." Sirius said staring at Remus' hair.

"Padfoot you hair is purple." Remus replied staring at the very purple hair of Sirius.

"SNAPE!!" Both roared turning on Severus who was talking with the Weasley twins.

"Is there a problem?" He asked then seeing their hair he arched an eyebrow. "Interesting color choices gentlemen."

"We are on his side." Fred said calmly.

"Yea we will defend our dear professor." George added.

"If any of you fight in here you will be very sorry!" Molly snarled rounding on the wizards her wand out. "You will be cleaning the house without magic!"

The wizards settled down and Moody smiled as he had seen the whole thing that Severus had done. He looked over at Remus and Sirius who were now plotting how to get Severus back. Moody knew they never could as Severus really was always one step ahead of them at all times. He summoned a pumpkin pasty to him and started to eat it watching Severus talk with Fred and George. For what the headmaster had done to him, thanks to Harry he was dealing with it very well. He was needed alive and the headmaster had done what he could to keep him alive by not letting him go back to Voldemort…

_Okay so it is a bit…Harsh how the headmaster is keeping Severus in line. However I think what Harry said to him got him thinking. So he now is going to protect his boy by forcing him to stay away from Voldemort. Sure Snape is not happy but really it is for his own good._


	32. Saving The Young Heir

Chapter Thirty Two: Saving The Young Heir:

Draco was scared, he did not want to join the dark lord but the way things looked he had no choice. His aunt Bellatrix was happy and looking forward to him in the ranks of death eaters as she was sure that is where he belonged. Draco did not agree, he was a pureblood, why should he have to call master a half blood barely human freak? He hated the dark lord and did not want to serve him but knew he had no choice, he either joined or his family died there really was no other way. He looked out the window in the library of the manor at the gray summer day with the rain falling in sheets. It matched his mood perfectly as he was sure today was the day he would be forced to join the dark lord.

"Draco?" Narcissa said from the doorway and he turned to see his mother there alone.

"Yes mother?" He said.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Diagon Alley today?" She asked. "To look at the new Firebolt 2?"

"Sure, hopefully it is not raining there." Draco said, he had to act as if nothing were wrong, he was sure his mother would be disappointed he was not happy to join the dark lord. "Can I get it if I like it?"

"Of course Draco." Narcissa said warmly. "As a gift for your new…Position in life."

"Yes mother, I look forward to serving the dark lord." Draco said forcing a warm smile.

"Good, you will do well in his ranks Draco, so strong and powerful." She said smiling looking up at her boy for the first time. "So like the Malfoy blood in you."

She lead Draco to the fireplace in the drawing room and told Lucius she would be back in a few hours. He nodded and kept reading while she threw floo powder on the fire, called out Diagon Alley and went through. Draco did the same and he stepped out in to the Leaky Cauldron and carefully dusted off his robes. He followed his mother in to the alley and headed to the Quidditch shop. He went in while his mother stopped by the apothecary shop to get some supplies to make potions with. He was looking at the new brooms when he felt a wand stuck into his back causing him to freeze in fear.

"Don't turn around boy, just come with me." A gruff voice said and a hand guided him out the door. "No funny business boy."

"You cannot do this, my mother…"

"Cannot help you boy." The gruff wizard said.

"You will pay for this." Draco said snarled.

"Doubtful boy, in here." The man said.

Draco was shoved into an empty store and to the fireplace where the man threw on some floo powder and drug the reluctant teen through. Draco heard the words Grimmauld Place and knew that he was being taken to the order. Once through the floo he was shoved away from the man who removed his hood and cloak to reveal Sirius Black. With a roar of anger Draco attacked him and started to hit the other man. Sirius was shocked at this attack and dared not fight back as he did not want to hurt the boy. Severus walked into the sitting room and saw Draco knocking his cousin to the ground. Before he could even speak Narcissa stormed in and had Draco up by his ear.

"Draco stop this at once!" She snapped.

"Mother what is going on?" Draco asked. "Why are we here?"

"Your mother has brought you here so that you can choose for yourself if you will join Voldemort or not." Dumbledore said walking into the room. "I doubt you would have been given the choice if you stayed with your father."

"Your father does not really want you to join." Narcissa said to Draco. "Nor do I, as a true pureblood you would betray your kind by joining them. Even your father finally realizes this now."

"Why is he not here then?" Draco asked. "What is going on?"

"He is scared and does not believe that we can help him." Dumbledore said.

"No wonder after what you did to me headmaster." Severus said softly.

"I stand by my decision Severus, you are not going back." Dumbledore replied to Severus, then to Draco. "Now as for you Draco what do you want?"

"I do not wish to serve that half blood sub-human freak!" Draco said. "Each time I think about joining him I want to get sick."

"Good answer cousin, he is creepy looking." Sirius said walking up rubbing his jaw where he had been hit. "And really cruel and did I mention he is ugly?"

"Besides if I had joined him I could not do this." Draco said seeing Ginny walk down the stairs and stop cold seeing him. "Ginny I have been a prat and stupid for even thinking of joining the dark…you-know-who forgive me?"

"Of course Draco." Ginny said. "You really are not going to join him?"

"No, he is too ugly, too cruel and too beneath me." Draco said. "I don't want to become evil, I want to do good things even if they are not great things."

His was reward was Ginny walking up to him and putting her arms around him forgetting there were several adults here. She kissed him and he returned it also forgetting his mother was there watching this! There was a sound of footsteps on the stairs and suddenly Molly was there with Ron, Fred George and Harry. Draco and Ginny were in their own world and not paying any attention to anyone else. It was clear they had missed each other this past year and were more than making up for it now. Severus raised an eyebrow at this thoroughly non-verbal apology and forgiveness. Sirius whistled softly and Ron handed over money to Fred and George while Harry paid Ron up.

"Um that is an interesting hello." Remus said walking into the sitting room.

"Draco." Narcissa said trying to get her son's attention but failing the first time. "Draco Arbaxas Lucius Malfoy!"

"What?" Draco said unlocking his lips from Ginny's, he looked around and blushed a little. "I ah missed Ginny, there I said it I missed her!"

"Wow now that is so sweet." Sirius said getting a sappy look on his face. "A lion and snake in love….."

"So what?" Draco said his arm around Ginny he stood tall glaring at Sirius. "I will shout it from the rooftops I love Ginny Weasley!"

"You do?" Ginny said looking so very happy at this.

"Yes, you are beautiful and talented and very smart." Draco replied.

"So this means you will still be dating our sister?" Fred asked.

"Yes, if that is alright?" Draco asked the twins.

"Sure, don't see why not." George said. "You refusing the dark lord's service makes you alright in our books."

"I quite agree, you are a very brave young man." Molly said smiling at him. "Now everyone come down to lunch, the elves have worked hard and would be upset if we did not enjoy what they have made for us."

Draco followed the family down to the dining room and learned that his mother had been working on getting him here for a long time. She had risked a lot to get him to safety and she wanted him to know how much his father loved him. He only served Voldemort out of fear now, not loyalty. He loved his family far more than Voldemort and would do anything to protect them. Harry kept looking over at Draco, he really was happy that Draco had been able with help to make the right decision. After lunch Draco walked around the entrance hall and saw the portrait of Mrs. Black looking at him keenly. He walked up to look at her knowing who she was.

"So you are the young Malfoy heir." Mrs. Black said to him.

"Yes ma'am I am." Draco said.

"Refuse to join the dark lord eh?" She said.

"I am a pureblood, he is not even fully human." Draco replied. "I will not bow my back to the spawn of hell that he is."

"Wise words boy." She said. "You are a true pureblood in that regard."

"I am a true wizard, there is no way I will bow my head to a dark lord!"

"You are wise boy, braver than either of my sons." Mrs. Black said as Sirius came up. "Especially this one."

"Typical mother, at least you cannot beat me anymore as you took delight in doing in my childhood." Sirius said.

"You are a pitiful excuse for a son!" Mrs. Black shot back.

"Right, good bye mother." Sirius said blasting the curtains over the portrait.

"She always that way to you then?" Draco asked Sirius.

"Worse, she is being nice now." Sirius said. "So want to take the grand tour?"

"Sure!" Draco said following his cousin up the stairs for a tour of the house.

Severus watched them walk up the stairs and felt a pang of jealously, Draco was getting along with his childhood nemeses! He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Narcissa there, she knew that this would be hard for him seeing Draco here as he was the boy's godfather. She said something to him quietly that got him to smirk and he replied back getting her to laugh quietly…

Riddle Manor:

Lucius Malfoy gasped as he was hit again by Voldemort. He was furious that Draco had not been brought before him as Lucius had promised. It was as Lucius tried to explain a hard thing to do as that very day someone had kidnapped his son from Diagon Alley. Though there was proof of this from several witnesses seeing Draco forced out of Quality Quidditch Supplies, Voldemort still saw this as a failure by Lucius. Lucius staggered back and hit the floor, his cane with his wand was of course across the room where he had been ordered to leave it. His hip gave way and he dropped to the floor in a heap, he had been wounded years before, the nerves in his leg had been severed and he needed the cane as his hip would give way, like now. He did not even try to get away from Voldemort, he knew he would get far worse if he did. Voldemort reached down and drug Lucius up by his robes and Lucius could feel the dark lord's magic as it crackled around him.

"You promised me the boy Lucius!" Voldemort snarled, "where is your son?"

"He was k-kidnapped m-my lord!" Lucius stammered.

"Or did he plot to escape hmm? Maybe like his father he wishes not to serve me?"

"I wish to serve you master, I am not worthy to but I wish to." Lucius protested as he was hit again. "Please let me find him and bring him to you!"

"No Lucius Bellatrix will find him for me." Voldemort said. "He will join or die."

"Yes master." Lucius said and he was thrown to the floor he tried to get to his feet only to find Voldemort holding him down with his boot.

"No Lucius I am not done with you yet." Voldemort said softly. "You and I need to talk as we really have not talked one on one for a long time have we child?"

"N-no master." Lucius said knowing exactly where this was going.

Outside the room no-one could hear the screams of pain from inside the room. Bellatrix was pacing the anti-chamber and she smiled coldly as she knew what was going on. She was the dark lord's favorite and he listened to her. Soon she would have that weakling of a Malfoy brat back here and he would join, it was his destiny and he had no choice in that matter. She went and poured herself a goblet of wine and down it her dark eyes glinting with sadistic amusement…

_Oh yea Narcissa is smart and she worked with her insane cousin to get her son to safety. To bad that Lucius has to deal with getting tortured all the time. Bellatrix is so unstable even more with her husband gone. _

_I want to thank all who have reviewed so far: Tumshie, The Geeky Quill, graypheonix, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, JWOHPfan, AllMightyPen, DeliaDee, Rainbow2007, Charcoal Hunter Winston, danielle72679, HarrySirius Fan, Auralia Mortimer, world peace, kloette, excessivelyperky, Blueowl, Tristan Cartier, Frost Merry Darkness Luver, miss sophie potter, Black Dragin, jabarber69, murdrax, panther73110, tlfsjs, Novice91, 808Gansta-bookworm, cyiusblack, kahpfan, MULAN-IFUWEREGAY, hug-me, spacemonkey1129, Hodemi, Vilkath…_


	33. Friends, Servants and New School Year

Chapter Thirty Three: Friends, Servants and New School Year:

Draco was settling into Grimmauld Place very well and enjoyed being here. He had got quite a nice surprise when Dobby visited the house as he kept a close eye on Harry even though he worked for the Weasleys now. Draco was coming down to the ground floor when he heard a squeal of joy and a small frame ran to him. He looked down and barley recognized Dobby who was hugging his leg sobbing for joy. Dobby was a free elf, he got wages and was allowed to were clothes. The clothes he was wearing were mismatched but clean. He had a pair of bright blue child's soccer shorts, a yellow shirt, red vest and orange and green tea cozy for a hat. Narcissa was coming down the stairs and stopped and stared at what had been _her elf_ she had brought to the marriage that her _dear husband_ had managed to drive away.

"Master Draco, master Draco you is grown so much but Dobby still knows you sir!"

"Dobby you look well." Draco said remembering his trips over his mother's knees and her strong hand over his backside for not treating the house elves good. "How are you doing?"

"Oh master Draco Dobby is happy to be free though he misses master Dobby." Dobby said.

"I am glad you are happy Dobby." Narcissa said. "You have done well with your new family?"

"Oh yes mistress Cissy, very well but I misses you!" Dobby said. "But not master Lucius, he is a wicked…oh no!"

"Narcissa gently held him back as he was about to punish himself. "Dobby you don't have to be sorry, Lucius is an idiot, you were my elf but now you serve another family."

"Mistress Cissy not mad and Dobby?" Dobby said.

"No, master Lucius drove you away and it was Harry who helped free you." Narcissa said just as Harry came up.

"Well Mr. Malfoy was hurting him." Harry said looking down at Dobby, "it wasn't right."

"Not it was not, especially as I told Dobby to protect you." Narcissa said.

"You what?" Harry and Draco said their eyes going wide looking at her.

"Well my husband is a prat and wanted at one time to bring back the dark lord." Narcissa said. "Naturally I did not want that as I was sure it would mean your death." Narcissa said. "Besides I am a true pureblood as is my son, we do not bow to dark lords or ladies. It is why Draco did not want to join the dark lord, he knew it was beneath him deep down."

"Yea, yea I did, besides I could not date Ginny if I joined him!" Draco said seeing Ginny come down the stairs.

Later that day several teens were in a bad mood when Harry, Ron and Hermione were allowed into the order meetings. Fred and George nearly raised the roof with their cries of indignity and only stopped when their mother gave them both a sound smack upside the head. Dumbledore was keeping his word, Harry was going to know everything that was going on. He found most of the meeting was dull as they talked mostly of what they had done the last meeting. It was Sirius who saved the day motioning to Remus to give Harry a piece of his charmed parchment. Harry nearly grinned at what it was, it was charmed so what he wrote Sirius and Remus would get and vise versa. It was not clear if Moody knew what they were doing or not, however if he did he was not saying. Finally it was time for Dumbledore to explain exactly why Harry and friends were here as the order members kept looking at them from where they sat.

"Normally I would not have anyone so young here." Dumbledore said calmly as Severus glared at the headmaster and then at Harry and friends. "However as Harry knows the prophecy and I did promise him to include him in all things he is here now."

"Why are Ron and Hermione here?" Molly asked looking upset.

"Because they are part of the golden trio." Severus said before he could stop himself.

"Golden what?" Molly said as Harry, Ron and Hermione had all turned the same shade of red.

"Golden trio, they are always together plotting something or other." Severus said fixing Harry with a look that made the boy want to crawl under the house. "They confide in each other everything."

"You forgot Neville sir." Ron said wanting to get Snape back for his embarrassing him."

"Well he is not here, he is on a trip with his grandmother or I dare say he would be here too." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling. "Harry does need to know we are all here to help him as Voldemort has marked him for death. He knows already of the Horcruxes."

"With them gone sir it will make it easier for me to kill him sir." Harry said. "I-I don't want to but there really is no choice is there?"

"None at all, I did try in the ministry Harry I truly did." Dumbledore said sadly. "As much as I over powered him I could not kill him."

"Stupid prophecy." Hermione said.

"I quite agree." Remus said slapping Sirius's hand from his chocolate and tossing a few pieces to Severus who took them startled. "That is for the dog treats."

"Thank you Remus." Severus said.

"Feed him but not me, I see how this is." Sirius growled.

"He has suffered to much and deserves us to be nice to him." Remus said. "You did want to be his friend at one time."

"I was drunk." Sirius said.

"I can see that." Harry said then shut up as Severus and Sirius glared at him.

Harry dared not say a word to Sirius or Severus that they were glaring at him identically. He wanted to stay alive, he caught Moody's eyes and he smiled at Harry who smirked. The meeting wrapped up and Harry went back to his studies. However the peace in the house would not last, not with the Marauders and Snape under the same roof. Harry had no idea how it happened but one minute he was studying and the next he was running to the sitting room to watch wide-eyed as Severus Snape was taking _both _marauders down with ease. Remus wisely got out of the way as Sirius really went after Severus and Harry thought Snape was going to kill his godfather. Why was Remus standing there grinning like that?

"Um uncle Moony professor Snape is going to kill Sirius."

"No, he is not, though I bet Padfoot things he is." Remus said grinning.

"Moony help me he is evil!" Sirius howled.

"Say it." Severus said holding Sirius down.

"No stop that it's, no not that help someone stop him!"

Harry realized what Severus was doing then. He was not beating Sirius up, no this was far more wicked and cruel Harry realized. Severus Snape was wickedly tickling him! Oh this was not nice at all, it was plain cruel and the most evil thing that Severus could do to Sirius. Harry grinned and began to laugh, it was evil and funny at the same time. Severus continued to tickle Sirius who howled and screamed for mercy. Of course with that racket Molly stormed up the stairs expecting to see Sirius being badly tortured. Instead she saw Snape holding down a struggling howling Sirius and he was tickling him. Harry ran at one look of her red face down to the parlor where Moody was talking with Dumbledore.

"Harry my boy what ever is wrong?" Dumbledore said.

"Professor Snape…gonna…tickle….uncle Siri…and aunt Molly…will...kill….them." Harry gasped.

"Yup there she goes." Moody said hearing Molly start screaming at the men and Remus staggered down at this time as Moody looked up with his magical eye. "Hmm looks as if Severus chose a novel way to torture Sirius."

"Yea I know, ah yes he can get Molly calmed down." Moody said. "Severus is a right sneaky boy he is."

"Well you should know, he is Slytherin." Remus said just as Sirius came down looking put off. "Have fun."

"It's not fair! He gets away with everything!" He whined.

"Well about time the shoe was on th' other foot." Moody said. "He deserves it!"

"Right, defend the fellow snake." Sirius murmured.

"Slytherins are not all that bad." Harry said. "Most are pretty good, just some can be a pain." This at seeing Draco walk from the kitchen.

"You are just jealous that I got looks and you don't." Draco shot at Harry.

"You are mental." Harry said rolling his eyes.

Severus came down the stairs looking smug as all get out. Molly came down shortly after and lead him to the kitchen. Harry knew his potions master was a great man to get Molly Weasley on his side. Once more Severus Snape could add more points against his one time arch rival Sirius Black…

…September First came once more and Harry found himself back on the train for school. He had grown a lot over the summer and was as tall as Remus now. He was filling out a little but still was a slender youth thanks to his father's genes. Draco was not on the train, not because he was not going back to school but for his safety. His father was still looking for him and though Harry knew he was doing so to keep from being killed by Voldemort Harry felt no pity for him at all. That was a sticking point between him and Draco, Harry hated Draco's father and told him as much. They agreed to disagree and left it at that, besides Draco wanted to still live as he knew how powerful Harry was in magic.

This was the first year Harry would not see the twins at school and he was going to miss them. Thanks to their hard work last year with Severus Snape and the owl order business they were opening a shop in Diagon Alley. Several people had invested to help them open shop, Cedric Diggory had invested all his Triwizard winnings and what was more was going to help the twins with running the shop. Harry had invested as well along with Sirius and Remus so the twins were off to a great start. Already the monies invested were staring to pay off as the shop had opened one week before school started. Harry wondered how Filch was going to take seeing the products in the school.

"So you think that ugly is going to be defeated soon?" Ron asked Harry about Voldemort.

"Ugly, yea that sizes him up." Harry said thoughtfully, "you know I have nearly met my parents in defying him thrice you know."

"Yea, I heard he had a choice between you and I." Neville said. "I don't think I could do what you do."

"I just wish Voldemort had never gone after anyone." Ginny said petting Crookshanks. "I mean all that talent wasted, it's a shame really."

"I agree, makes one almost but not really feel sorry for him." Hermione replied.

"Well he will be dead soon." Harry said, "I know I have to kill him and I don't want to kill but I am the only one who can."

"Well we are with you mate, you are not alone." Neville said.

"Thank you, that means a lot Neville." Harry said grinning. "What until Voldemort finds out what the power he knows not is."

"I still think that is not nice." Hermione said not liking how Harry was planning on taking out Voldemort. "I mean that is not sporting is it?"

"Well I have to fulfill the prophecy and that is as good a way as any." Harry said.

Before he could reply one of the Aurors that were patrolling the train walked by the compartment and looked in. Harry grinned as he realized it was Tonks, though today she had her hair and eyes in "standard mode" as she called it. Long brown hair with gray eyes surrounded her pretty heart shaped face. She was clad in the brown robes and dragon skin armor of an Auror and still managed to look feminine (thanks to the fact the armor was fitted) in her "combat gear". She walked by the lunch trolley and Harry ordered a bit of everything like he did every year and shared it. Ron and Hermione had to go to the Prefect car and that left Harry with Neville and Ginny and Luna came down too. Harry did not mind, he enjoyed the ride to the school and did not mind the Theserals as much as he did the year before. The centaurs personally escorted the carriages up to the school and a few Aurors made sure they got in safely.

Harry looked up at the head table to see Snape sitting comfortably by Slughorn, the old head of Slytherin and potions teacher. Harry knew he was going to teach potions this year as Voldemort had put a hit out on him as the muggle phrase went. That meant that Severus was going to teach defense against the dark arts and Harry mentally groaned. He was not getting off light this year, well he never really had but Severus would take great delight in torturing him. They may have gotten along but that did not mean Snape was not still a sadistic man when he wanted to be. At least Neville no longer feared him and it was not potions, Neville excelled at defense and Snape was in for a surprise that was certain. Harry saw Draco safe at the Slytherin table and he felt relief, for Ginny of course, he still did not like Draco and would not be friends with him!

"Looks as if Draco got here just fine." Ron said, "remember second year and how we got here?"

"Yea you know if we had flown the car I would not have been able to sit for the whole year."

"Mum would have turned me to ash, after McGonagall got done with me." Ron said.

"At least Fred and George never did get their hands on it." Neville said. "Though that would have been brilliant."

"For the first fifteen minutes, until mum got here and murdered them in front of the whole school." Ron said. "I think even the headmaster fears her."

"Very wise, she is the most terrifying and wonderful mum and aunt around." Harry said grinning.

The next day was the first defense class and Harry entered the class nervously. He knew that this was the year he would learn how to do wordless spells and he hoped he was ready. He had practiced a few spells wordlessly and was very good at a shield charm. He watched as Snape came into the classroom looking as smug as he could. He took roll and looked right at Harry _uh-oh _Harry knew that look, Severus was going to enjoy torturing him in front of the class! Snape made them all partner up and he made Harry come to the front of the class. Harry looked up at his professor, he really was very tall and the gleam in his eyes was making Harry nervous.

"You seem to be well schooled in basic defense, all of you hear at least managed a task I was surprised to see." Snape said looking into Harry's eyes and Harry quickly put up his Occulumency shields. "Most surprised, however you are now to learn wordless spells, like so!"

"Protego!" Harry shouted as Snape brought his wand down with a spell shot at him.

"Mr. Potter I said wordless." Snape said coldly once he got back up on his feet and dusted off his robes. "Was there a part of that you did not understand?"

"Um sorry sir, I got nervous." Harry said.

"The boy who faces the dark lord got nervous." Severus said arching an eyebrow. "You fear the wrong person boy."

"Sir Voldemort cannot take points or grade papers." Harry said. "Nor is he as talented as you sir."

_Crap, he was dead, Snape was going to put his liver in a jar on a shelf._

"Flattery will get you no-where, now let's try following my instructions!" Snape said softly.

By the end of class Harry was very sore as Snape took great delight in hexing him and getting him to block him. Harry was able to block most spells but not all and every time Severus helped Harry to his feet there was a wicked gleam in his eyes. Oh he was enjoying this a bit too much, Harry glared at him but went back to work. He knew Snape was just preparing him but it was not much fun, Moody would give Snape a medal if Harry complained to him so he was not getting sympathy on that side.

There was a plus side to this year and that was the fact he was now the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The first Saturday he had tryouts and after yelling at a few Hufflepuff girls to leave (which got Sirius to tease him mercilessly, until Harry snapped threatened to hex his hair green) he picked his team. Dean and Seamus replaced Fred and George as beaters and Ron was back as keeper. What surprised everyone is that Harry took the place of chaser and it was Ginny who was the seeker. She had caught the snitch before Harry four out of five times and Harry knew she was the best. Sirius was impressed Harry would give such a position to Ginny a girl and she glared at him causing him to grin at her.

"I was kidding you know." He said.

"Well you will be saying sorry when I catch the snitch!" Ginny said to him.

"I am sure I will, so I will say I am sorry now and in the future." Sirius said. "Forgive me?"

"Of course uncle Siri." Ginny said.

"You know where uncle Moony is?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Yea he is back out with the werewolves." Sirius said not looking so very happy. "Seems that our favorite vampire and two redheads managed to make the Wolfsbane in chew form, Moony is using these to try and get werewolves to come over."

"I do hope that works." Harry said meaning it.

"Well last time was not very good as Snape could tell you." Sirius said. "You could ask him."

"Well as uncle Moony did not tell me I will not ask." Harry said, "I do value not having my bones ground up and used in one of professor Snape's potions."

Sirius grinned and Harry headed back up to the school to get some much needed dinner and get some studying done before he turned in. Even though he had dropped a few classes he was still so very busy, he was now studying for NEWTS in transfiguration, charms, potions, Herbology and defense against the dark arts. Though he had his OWLS in history and Arithmancy he did not need to continue with history and his Arithmancy grade was not good enough to continue on in that class. He had no room for his Care of Magical Creatures but still went down to see Hagrid when he had the time.

The first game of the year was against Slytherin and Harry saw Sirius walking away from Moody and Snape with a smile on his face. Harry knew that Sirius had placed a few bets on the Gryffindor team and was looking forward to collecting his galleons. Harry fully intended to win as he wanted to take the smug look right off Draco's face. Draco was stunned he was not going to go against Harry as he was fully intending to. No he had to once more go against Ginny, but that made since, Ginny was very, very good at what she did. The game began and Harry proved he was just as good a chaser as a seeker.

"Awe look Harry is just as good as a chaser, I could cry." Sirius said conjouring up a large red and gold handkerchief and dabbing his eyes while Snape and Moody were about to kill him. McGonagall was doing her best to keep from laughing or smiling as she had to set the example here. "Our little cub is growing up so fast!"

"If you touch me I will kill you." Severus said as Sirius moved to hug him. "It will be slowly, first I will make you transform to Padfoot, then I will skin you. When I am done with that I will turn you human again and summon your bones and crush them up and add them to my potions stores. Once done with that I will tear off your limbs and add those to my potions. If you are still breathing I will first beat you then pickle your internal organs and hand Narcissa the only bits of you she needs."

"Wow you are evil." Sirius said.

"Did I mention I would make a rug of your hide and give it to Harry?" Severus said.

"Okay now I know for a fact you are the most evil person I know!" Sirius said.

"Thank you." Severus said.

"Really Severus you are incorrigible." McGonagall said. "Now stop fighting and watch my cubs take down your snakes."

Severus muttered something about infuriating felines and Sirius started at him as if he were insane. Snape just watched the match and saw Ginny and Draco diving for the snitch. Ginny stretched out and she had it and Draco very nearly ploughed into the ground. Severus sat down, now he knew he was never going to live down this and he refused, absolutely refused to look at Sirius on one side of him and McGonagall on the other.

"I think I need a drink boy." Moody said getting up.

"I will join you, and no dogs are not allowed." Severus said glaring at Sirius.

"I hate you." Sirius said to Severus.

"No you do not, and stop saying that." McGonagall warned him.

"Minerva he is just jealous because I am far bigger than him." Severus smirked.

He left with Moody as his words sunk into Sirius's head and McGonagall's lips were set in a tight line. Severus would pay for his remark later but oh how good it had felt now! He walked with Moody to Hogsmead and went to the Hogshead for drinks. He had yet again one the battle of wits with one insane mutt and he was very proud of that fact.

_Yea very long I know but I it just seemed to fit together. _


	34. Surprises in the Forbidden Forest

Chapter Thirty Four: Surprises in the Forbidden Forest:

Winter came to Hogwarts blasting in freezing everyone in the castle and turning the grounds into a winter wonderland. Harry loved the weather and he loved going to Hogsmead with his friends. He did feel a tiny bit sorry for Draco who was not allowed off the grounds and by the way he carefully took a seat in his next defense class Harry knew he had tried to sneak off and he was sure Snape had something to do with disciplining him. Harry slipped him a jar knowing it helped at least and Draco nodded his thanks. A few days later Harry was curled up in the warmest spot he could find when Moody came to find him.

"Wrap up warm Harry." He said. "Someone wants t' see ye."

"Who?" Harry asked and then he saw Severus with Sirius behind Moody.

"Oh joy I get to deal with the golden brat." Severus said and Harry knew he was teasing though he look dead serious. "Why do I need to freeze outside when I could be in my dungeons?"

"Torturing an innocent first year sir?" Harry said then he realized what he had said and horror crossed his face. "Oh I am sorry sir, I did not mean to be disrespectful…"

"Indeed Harry?" Severus said. "If you were any other student I would skin you alive!"

"Severus stop terrorizing Harry." Moody said. "An' if you take points I will just add them back."

"You would not dare." Severus said.

"Try me boy, just try me." Moody replied. "No' Harry ah know he is evil an' all but do be respectful."

"Yes sir." Harry said, "I will be respectful sir."

Snape arched an eyebrow at that and tugged his cloak about him tighter. He followed Moody out of the school and found Bane waiting for them pawing the ground with large sturdy hoof. Without a word he lead them into the forbidden forest and Harry wondered what was going on. Dread filled his heart at each step and finally they came into a clearing. Harry saw someone clad in a fur cloak get up and walk to them. With a shout of joy he ran to Remus and did knock him down into the snow. He helped his uncle up and hugged him, refusing to let him go.

"Uncle Moony what how, are you okay? What happened, you were not hurt were you?"

"Whoa slow down Harry!" Remus said laughing. "I am fine, but I do have a slight problem."

"What is that sir?" Harry asked him.

"Well Grayback found my camp and we barely got out before he could take us."

"What do you mean us?" Severus asked.

"Your werewolves are in my forest professor Snape." Bane said clearly not happy about this. "My forest is not hope to every creature you humans see fit to bring here!"

"I assure you I never knew that there would be werewolves coming here lord Bane." Snape said, then at realization of what Bane had said he narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by my werewolves."

"Now Severus you cannot get mad at me." Remus said as Snape turned to face him his hands twitching to strangle the werewolf. "Um well you know I did imprint on you and it's your fault!"

"Remus tell me what you have done!" Snape snarled.

"Um you all better come see." Remus said.

They followed him to some caves where he gave a shout and several shaggy forms came out of the caves. They were all young and all were clad in warm clothing made of furs. They scampered around Remus whining and whimpering and to Harry they reminded him of dogs or wolves. They saw Snape and walked up bowing and staring at him in awe. Sirius finally could take no more and threw back his head and gave out a bark-like laugh. Harry dared not laugh but he got the joke, Severus Snape had pet werewolves now. He dared not laugh or smile, he valued his life and did not enjoy pain.

"Remus I am going to kill you." Severus said softly his face white with anger.

"Now really Severus it is your fault I imprinted on you." Remus said. "You could have left it at making the Wolfsbane but no you had to act dominate! You are my alpha and as I am alpha to these fine werewolves now, well you know the rest."

"Aw Severus Snape and his pet werewolves…." Sirius said dissolving laughter.

"Stop it boy, not funny." Moody said then to Remus. "So why are they here?"

"Well this forest is safe, and they can help guard the school against the coming battle." Remus said and the werewolves nodded as one. "Besides they are housetrained so Severus you do not need to worry about that you see."

"Hilarious, remind me to kill you slowly later wolf." Snape said coldly.

"Yes Severus." Remus said.

"You still have not done anything about these creatures." Bane said. "I will not have a bunch of monsters running through my forest!"

"We are not monsters not now!" One of the young werewolves said. "We take Wolfsbane in chewy form, tastes badly but we are good wolves we are!"

"You will have to be tagged." Severus said.

"Yes master Snape."

"If I am displeased with you I will beat you and torture you and ground your bones into potions." Snape said.

"We would expect nothing less master Snape."

"Lupin you will come with me." Severus said.

"Ah yes of course." Remus said.

Sirius watched this with interest, Remus never had acted that way around him and he was the dog Animagmus! Then again Remus had seen James as his alpha and the when he married Lily, it made since really. He was just too much fun to be a leader to the poor werewolf and Severus was good to Remus even if he had beaten him badly. A wicked thought came to his head and he walked up to both Remus and Severus a wicked grin on his face. Harry looked at Moody who looked grim but was not about to stop this fun for anything.

"So what is up with you two?" Sirius asked them.

"What ever do you mean?" Snape said.

"Come on, how long have you to been an item?" Sirius said grinning insanely.

"Funny Sirius you know I am not gay." Remus said.

"You dare think that way?" Severus said taking his wand out going white. "Just because the headmaster is does not mean I am!"

"Sirius you may want to stop, Severus is getting upset." Remus said.

"Well you to act like a couple…"

That was it, Remus had his wand out and Sirius took this time to run for it, in doggy form. The yelps of pain from the dog got Hagrid to come out of his hut. He watched as Padfoot ran by and hid in his house and Severus and Remus stopped before him. They dared not go into the house as they respected Hagrid very much. Hagrid walked into the house and picked up Padfoot and put him down before Remus and Severus.

"This yours?" He asked.

"That was not nice….oh crap." Sirius said trying to morph back to his dog form but getting hexed badly by two ticked off wizards.

"Ye should get inside there professors, it's going t' be a cold night." Hagrid said.

"Right, got to speak to the headmaster." Remus replied.

Sirius limped by them cursing under his breath as he needed the hospital wing now. Harry had to admit he looked…interesting to say the least. The hexes had left him barely looking human and Harry laughed at what his godfather had gotten himself into. He deserved it as Harry knew all too well. He was going to head back to his common room when Moody told him to put his cloak on and follow them. Harry did as he was told and followed Moody to the headmasters office with Remus and Severus. Once inside he took off his cloak and wondered why he was here.

"Ah Severus, Remus, Alastor Harry what do I owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore said smiling merrily.

"This damn werewolf has brought some cubs…"

"They are pups sir." Harry said.

"Five points from Gryffindor for cheek!" Snape snapped at Harry.

"Five points to Gryffindor." Moody said.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!"

"Ten points to Gryffindor."

"That is enough." Dumbledore said still smiling. "What on earth has Remus done Severus?"

"He has pups in the forbidden forest!"

Here Remus explained to the headmaster what had happened, how he was tipped off Grayback had found the break away pack and how they had barely escaped with their lives. There were fifty pups out in the woods now and Snape was glad that the Wolfsbane could be brewed and stored as it was. He would not admit it but he loved the Weasley twins as this would revolutionize the world for werewolves and werewolf rights. He stood looking as threatening and grim as he could though it seemed even Harry was no longer afraid of him, if the brat ever had been.

"Ah well then they must be put to work." Dumbledore said.

"That is it, this is the end headmaster." Severus said fuming. "I am going to borrow Potter's weapons and, and shoot myself!"

"Please don't sir." Harry said. "I would miss you."

"Oh joy."

"Severus you do not have to train them, we can have Remus do so." Dumbledore said. "Now why don't you go and help Poppy with Sirius." Remus and Severus headed to the door. "Oh and you are not to do that again to Sirius."

"Fine." Severus snapped.

"Yes headmaster." Remus said.

They left leaving Harry and Moody in the room and at once Dumbledore looked grave. Harry knew he had something to say and as he had promised to be honest with Harry he had something to relate to him. Harry had a feeling he would not like it at all. Moody sat looking at Harry protectively then at the headmaster with his magical eye.

"What is Voldemort planning sir?" Harry asked.

"Harry your aunt and uncle were attacked." Dumbledore said.

"What are they okay?" Harry asked, "who did it?"

"Yes they are alright, I wanted to let you know that for now they will be residing in a village not far from here. Your cousin is safe at school."

"Why not have Remus here to hear this?" Moody said.

"He has much to do right now, and he would blame himself for the attack." Dumbledore said. "Grayback attacked the house, fortunately they were not home but understandably they are upset."

"I should see them." Harry said.

"No, you stay here boy." Moody said and at a protest from Harry, "I know ye love them, do' know why they are not nice people but you have t' stay here, Voldemort would do anything to draw ye out now."

"So what do we do?" Harry asked.

"Are you up for a game of chess Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am guessing this is no ordinary chess sir?" Harry asked.

"No my boy not at all, but it is a game I think you will enjoy very much." Dumbledore said the twinkle back in his eyes.

Harry sat back and knew now the reason for secrecy and his cloak coming up here. He wondered what the plan was and hoped he was ready for it. He learned part one that day, Draco was sent to get his father and bring him, if by force to Hogwarts. Harry hated this but knew there was a reason for this. Part two of the game would involve danger, a bit of trickery and if it went well Voldemort would be dead before the school year was out. Harry knew his time was coming and that soon he would have to kill Voldemort or die by his hand. Harry liked living thanks so the killing Voldemort looked more and more real as the days went on…

_Yes poor Severus has "pet werewolves" I do feel sorry for him. Oh and yes Voldemort is going down! Harry will see to that!_


	35. The Battle

Chapter Thirty Five: The Final Confrontation:

Harry knew it was time to act, people were dying and this had to stop. He knew the plans put in place were not as finished as everyone around him would want but he was ready to take on Voldemort, he was sure of it. Now was the time as the Wizarding world was banning together against Voldemort. Even the Slytherins had turned against him and now were helping to overthrow the evil wizard and his followers. Harry left the headmaster's office one gloomy spring day with the letters in hand to send to the papers in the morning and one to send to Voldemort tonight. If he refused to acknowledge the letter he would acknowledge the newspapers. Harry walked up to the Gryffindor common room after he set off the letter with a school owl and slumped into a chair.

"So you did it?" Hermione asked him sitting by him in a chair.

"Yes, I did." Harry said. "It's going to happen, I am going to have to kill him."

"Bloody hell." Ron said.

"I agree." Neville said. "So you know how you are going to kill him?"

"Well I will try to get him to see the errors of his ways, but I doubt he will." Harry said. "But I can try, and that is all that matters."

"Yea it does." Neville said. "Does anyone but us and the professors know about the werewolves?"

"No they do not." Harry said. "There is more, Charlie is coming with dragon riders."

"I thought dragons cannot be tamed." Hermione said.

"They can't." Ron said. "They will let you ride them or not, it is up to them."

"There is more, I talked to my dad." Hermione said. "He has some... connections in the muggle military."

"Wait how do they know about us?" Ron said. "Wait don't tell me, it's in a book."

"Funny Ron and you are right, Harry you said something about the power he knows not?"

"Yea but electricity does not work here and he grew up in a muggle orphanage."

"It didn't have electricity." Neville said surprising everyone. "I checked it out, it's in the muggle archives."

"Neville you continue to surprise." Ron said.

Neville grinned and the day of the battle was fast approaching. Harry was nervous but knew that this was the time. Stupid prophecy, several people had seen the duel in the atrium of the ministry of magic and Dumbledore _had_ tried to kill Voldemort. No less than five times and he couldn't , and he was the most powerful wizard of the age! That meant Harry had no choice but to kill Voldemort. The next morning Harry took his copy of the daily prophet and saw his letter on the very front page and quickly read it to make sure everything was in order:

_Harry Potter, boy who lived has asked us to print the letter he has sent to you-know-who in it's entirety. As such the name of you-know-who-will be used through out, we apologize for any discomfort it causes:_

_To Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Marvolo Riddle, one time head boy of Hogwarts, wizard extraordinaire, styling himself as master of the world, leader of the death eaters and scourge of the modern world, from Harry James Potter, the boy whom you chose as your equal, who's parents you murdered and who's life you have made less than pleasant greetings,_

_I wish to end this once and for all, I no long wish to have you destroying others and wish to have you to come to Hogwarts for your final duel with me. The winner of course will get to chose how the Wizarding world will be run. I know you cannot wait to "show me up" so you will be allowed to do just that. However remember the warning I gave to you last year. You know the prophecy as does the Wizarding world, I am not amused to be in this role and only wish to end this war. To that end I wish to call you out for a duel on May 2 of this year one week from today. I expect your response today._

_Now to the followers of Voldemort, most of you follow him to protect the Wizarding world not destroy it. You fear the muggles because you see them as a threat to our world. I understand that fear and promise if you so choose to come over to our side you will be given mercy and allowed to help create a better world for all. If you wish to protect the magical world you will get your chance. _

_Sincerely Harry James Potter._

Harry put down the paper and sighed, somehow having this in writing made the upcoming duel all the more real. He started realize just what he had to do and felt the days go by in a blur. One minute he it was Monday and the next it was Friday. Remus did his best to comfort him as did Moody. Harry spent a lot of time with Ron and Hermione and he went over a plan that he felt Neville had a part to fulfill. Finally the day came that Harry was going to fight Voldemort and he dressed carefully in his green dress robes and walked down to the great hall. The students stood waiting and Harry saw the tables were gone. He walked to the dais and stood with Dumbledore behind him and Remus and Moody on each side.

"We are here with you Harry." Remus said.

"I know, Uncle Al you have the bag?" Harry asked.

"Here Harry, you want it?" Moody said.

"No, you have the right to show what it is to him." Harry said.

At that moment the doors to the great hall opened and Voldemort came in with those most loyal to him. Sirius who was standing ironically near Severus growled at Voldemort as he came in clad in robes of black trimmed with silver. Harry walked to face him in the center of the hall, he was nearly as tall as Voldemort and was of course much better looking than the bald red-eyed snake-faced dark lord.

"Morning Tom." Harry said calmly. "Nice of you to show up."

"How dare you…"

"Oh call me Harry, after all we are on first name bases you know." Harry said. "Now you know the prophecy and really I don't want to kill you."

"You can kill me today but I will rise tomorrow!" Voldemort hissed.

"I don't think so." Harry said.

"I agree." Severus said stepping forward and Harry saw he was wearing black dragon skin armor under a black surcoat.

"You!" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes me, you are doomed, ever since you betrayed all of us, betrayed the cause you pretended to believe in to draw us in!"

"I betrayed no-one!"

"Lies!" Lucius shouted stepping away from Voldemort's side. "You betrayed us by forsaking the cause to gain your own power!"

One by one death eaters denounced Voldemort and came to stand near Harry. Finally only Bellatrix, Rookwood, MacNair, Avery and Crouch stood by Voldemort while the rest stood by Harry and the other fighters of the light. Voldemort saw red and ordered Nagini to attack Lucius and that was just what Neville was waiting for. He stepped forward and with one clean stroke of the sword of Gryffindor he cut off the head of the snake. Voldemort screamed in rage and Harry held up his hand to quiet the hall. Surprisingly it worked and he nodded to Moody who drew up a table and stepped forward.

"Who here knows what a Horcrux is?" Harry asked and very few in the hall raised their hands. "Alright in a nut shell this is a Horcrux, you take a bit of your soul you broke from the whole by committing a horrible murder with a complicated spell and put that bit into an object. Once done your body could be destroyed but your soul is bound to earth. You are more powerful than a ghost, more like a wraith really. Nagini was just one, really poor thing to do an innocent creature."

"Very smart boy." Voldemort said his red eyes looking at Harry coldly.

"Uncle Al could you show him what we have found please?"

"Of course Harry, let's see Diary destroyed, ring same thing, cup, destroyed, locket, diadem the same."

"You see you are now as mortal as all of us." Harry said. "Voldemort is no more, you can give up or die, your choice."

"I am Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort screamed pulling out his wand.

"Ah but I have a power you know not." Harry said calmly. "Do you wish to continue?"

"You will die brat!" Voldemort snarled.

"Fine I did give you a chance." Harry said.

He had his wand in his left hand, and Voldemort did not realize Harry was not left handed. Not until Harry had pulled out a Glock and aim it at Voldemort did Voldemort realize he may have just underestimated this boy after all. Harry calmly shot him point blank and Voldemort stood stunned for a moment a bullet square in his forehead. He fell backward and landed on the floor dead. Harry stared down at him stunned, all the work, all the years and it seemed so…anticlimactic. No fancy spells, no flashes of light, just one bullet and that was all. He did not have much time to think as there was a shout outside and Harry realized even with Voldemort dead these dark creatures were attacking.

He rallied those able to fight and lead them out to where a full scale battle was going on. The young werewolves Remus had brought here were fighting others that were fighting with Grayback. Dragons were swooping down on giants that were trying to get to the school and the remaining Dementors were being driven off by holy water and priests. The battle was brutal but quick and the armies of Voldemort were routed and destroyed. Once the battle was over Harry stood on the grounds stunned by what he had been forced to do. Remus came up and put an arm on his shoulder and smiled at him. The worst was over, Harry would live to graduate, marry and raise his own family. In time he would tell his children, his grandchildren and great grandchildren about how he had helped defeat one of the most evil wizards of his age…


	36. Sirius Gets Some Answers

Chapter Thirty Six: Sirius Gets Some Answers:

It had been a month since the end of the war, the death eaters who refused to surrender were dead or on the run and it would not be too long before they were all captured. Sirius was in a thoughtful mood and the reason was his cousin who had entered the room. He had called Narcissa here because he had finally figured out who had put him in Nurmengard. He did not blame his cousin, in fact he felt safer with her here now. She had acted out of love and honor and he did not fault her at all.

"It took me a while to figure out that it was you that put me in there." Sirius said quietly to Narcissa. "As I am a bit think it took me far longer that it would have Remus or even Severus."

"Are you very upset with me?" Narcissa asked him, "you know how it looked, you had betrayed innocent people, your friends and had killed twelve innocent people along with Pettigrew. I had to act fast and getting you out of their was the only way. Even though you appeared guilty you were family and I was not going to let you go to Azkaban."

"Thank you, you showed more mercy than I would have." Sirius said to her. "I am honored to call you family."

"I am honored to call you family even if you are what does Severus call you the family dog?" Narcissa said a teasing smile at her mouth.

"Well I am a cute dog, now tell me why did you marry someone dumber than me?" Sirius asked Narcissa. "You could have had the best, I know he is rich and all but there are those even richer."

"That is true, but I love him, I loved him in school, he was good to me. I think I really fell in love with him on how he treated Severus." At the grimace from Sirius she added "don't do that Severus is very smart and fully Slytherin as you and your friends found out too many times to count. Lucius treated this little poor urchin with respect and tutored him. They have been true friends ever since."

"Lucius tortured Dobby." Sirius countered.

"You did not treat Kreacher as good as you should of as a child." Narcissa replied, "and you were a bully in school do not deny it. You hated Severus because he stood up to you and though he never ousted you or your friend publicly you got what you deserved in detentions and such."

"I hate it when you are right." Sirius said, "I don't hate Snape, not really but he still annoys me!"

"Well you are two old dogs and want to be top dog, it can be a pain to watch at times." Narcissa said.

"Well I am the pureblood and he is not." Sirius said smirking slightly.

He sat back in his chair and took the cup of tea that Abby brought in with tea cakes and biscuits. Narcissa was a smart wise woman who had raised her son right. Her husband had the problem of having served Voldemort but he had redeemed himself handsomely in the battle and aftermath. A few of his death eater friends had followed him and renounced Voldemort, Rookwood, Crabbe and Goyle, Notts and Avery had all denounced Voldemort and were even now helping round up any who still tried to stay true to Voldemort even though he was dead. Draco was a smart young man and he owed it Sirius knew to his mother, Sirius sipped his tea and smirked.

"Sirius don't you dare do anything that I will have to punish you for." Narcissa warned him.

"You know me Cissy, do I ever do anything that deserves punishment?" Sirius said looking as innocent as he could.

"Well Molly was not happy with you last week when I came to see you." Narcissa replied, "she is not a witch to mess with Sirius."

"She keeps trying to mother me." Sirius pouted.

"Let her, take it as an honor." Narcissa replied.

"How come you and her get along but Arthur and Lucius do not?"

"Same reason you and Severus like to fight." Narcissa said coolly, "you men think with what is between your legs not between your ears."

"Touché, " Sirius replied.

Before Narcissa could respond Lucius came up the stairs looking very upset. He had a very good reason as his hair was not its normal slivery blond. It was a dark green and Lucius glared at Sirius clearly very upset. Moody came out of the library with a book and looked up at Lucius and studied his hair intently. He smiled and looked at Sirius who raised his tea cup slightly in salute. Narcissa was trying hard not to laugh and so far it was working, her husband with green hair was a sight to see indeed.

"You dare do this." Lucius snarled at Sirius.

"Yes I did." Sirius said calmly.

"Kin I ask why?" Moody asked Sirius.

"Of course, he decided that my bed was the best place to have a shag with his wife." Sirius replied. "Consider this payback." Sirius said calmly.

"Hey Sirius I have a question for you…" Harry said as he came up the stairs and nearly ran into Moody. "Oh sorry uncle Al." Then he saw Lucius, "going for a new look Mr. Malfoy?"

"No I am not you insolent little whelp!' Lucius snarled.

"Do' ye dare call Harry names Malfoy!" Moody warned him.

"Who did this?" Harry asked grinning.

Lucius glared at him hating being made fun of like this, however he did deserve it. Severus came downstairs and saw Lucius and glared at Sirius. He took out his wand but Moody held his hand up to stop him from casting a hex. Severus turned to Lucius and tried to turn his hair back to its normal color. It didn't work and Lucius' hair stayed dark green. Severus put a hand to his nose pinching it slightly closing his eyes as he did. He looked up and sighed, he had hoped he could get along with Sirius but him doing things like this was making that very hard.

"May I ask why you did this?" He asked Sirius.

"Well last week you remember when Lucius took Narcissa into my bedchamber for a bit of fun?"

"I do."

"Well this is payback, I doubt he will ever do that again." Sirius replied, "it's not like you would to something worse if you found him in your bed with my cousin!"

"Well um." Narcissa started to giggle and Sirius's and Harry's eyes got wide.

"Mrs. Malfoy, no virgin ears!" Harry said covering his ears.

"Well we always wanted to in our head of houses bed." Narcissa said, "that was my idea."

"But your bed was mine." Lucius said smirking then he got serious taking his wand out of his cane. "Turn my hair back, you had your fun."

"Um I cannot." Sirius said.

"Why?"

"Well it has to wear off."

"How long?" Lucius hissed.

"A few hours or so." Sirius replied. "Bet you will never do that again."

"Well your room is as close to the head of Gryffindor's bedchamber as any of us will ever get." Severus replied.

"I put up wards to keep people out!" Sirius said.

"Good luck with that." Severus replied.

Moody cleared his throat and came into the room ending this talk at once. Lucius came in and sat with his wife and Harry sat by Sirius and Moody. Harry knew all about what Narcissa had done as Moody had spoke to him before Sirius confronted Narcissa. Harry had been upset and then as Moody explained it to him he realized that Narcissa had done what she thought was right. Besides now was not the time to shatter fragile alliances that had been made.

"So now did you manage to get Sirius away from the street?" Harry asked Narcissa.

"Well I was nearby, shopping, I came just before the Aurors." Narcissa said, "I saw all those people dead and Sirius standing wand out. I stunned him and hand him locked up in Nurmengard. I believed him guilty, I had seen the bodies."

"You never told me this." Lucius said, "but then I think I understand, you thought if he was a death eater I would break him out and he would go on killing am I right?"

"He thinks!" Sirius smirked.

"Sometimes I can think." Lucius said quietly, "though I was pretty thick staying with the dark lord."

"Well you are not now." Harry said. "You risked your life to stop Voldemort."

"I had to, it was about honor." Lucius replied.

"Well the war is over and the headmaster finally rid me of that bloody cuff." Severus said.

"Why did you not cut your leg off?" Lucius asked him.

"One I like my legs and two I could not, he made it so I could not." Severus replied.

"He must really care about you to do that." Lucius replied softly.

"Yes he does, annoying horrible but wonderful old wizard that he is." Severus replied.

He took a cup of tea and sipped at it thoughtfully. The war was over and he realized he was alive and free and had real friends now. Severus looked over at Harry and reached for his wand but a look from Moody stopped any harmful hex he had planned. Instead he reached for a tea cake instead.


	37. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Twenty Years Later:

Alastor Moody sighed in contentment and took the tea cup left by his elf and sipped at the tea. He was seated outside and despite the warmth of the day he was still a bit chilly. It was for this reason he had a rug over his knees and was seated in a very comfortable chair with lots of pillows and cushions. He thought back to all that had happened over the years and smiled at the memories. Well most of them as even with the death of Voldemort there were still those that had to be rounded up, tried and convicted. At least there were no more Dementors guarding Azkaban as they were all destroy, now like all magical prisons the world over guarded by goblins.

Moody watched as an older but still happy and healthy Harry was running after one of his young daughters. Though he had dated Luna all through school they had drifted apart as boyfriend and girlfriend and started seeing others. He had stated dating Ginny Weasley when she was playing with the Hollyhead Harpies and five years out of Hogwarts they had married and had quite a large family now. For seven years it seemed Ginny was nothing but pregnant and she could not have been happier at the large family that she had Harry now had. They had three healthy boys and four daughters for a total of seven children, a very large family indeed as the average magical family was around three children and had been for hundreds of years. The children were as follows:

James Alastor Potter age 14

Simon Remus Potter age 13

Lily Molly Potter age 12

Rose Helen Potter age 11

Joshua Sirius Potter age 10

Violet Diana Potter age 9

Daisy Rebecca Potter age 8

The next surprising family that interested Moody was that of Draco Malfoy, he had drifted apart from Ginny as a boyfriend and date for a time before falling in love with Luna Lovegood. They had married and for the first time in generations the Malfoys had more than two children at once. Luna had been able to have five beautiful healthy children that took the best of their parents looks and magnified them. They had three boys and thankfully had two girls as boys could be a handful as Luna wisely stated. The Malfoy children were as follows:

Scorpius Arbaxas Malfoy age 14

Rabastan Severus Malfoy age 13

Astoria Narcissa Malfoy age 12

Cygnus Lucius Malfoy age 11

Druella Andromeda Malfoy age 9

Moody turned to the next and most interesting pair he had come across. That of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He had thought they would end up killing each other if they ever dated much less marry. They were both hot headed opinionated strong willed individuals but they did love each other very much. What was interesting was the roles these two played, it was Ron who stayed home with the twins when they were young while Hermione went out and worked. Hermione was head of the legal department at the ministry and Ron had written a series of mystery novels. They had two strong, wicked smart and mischievous twins who gave their uncles Fred and George a run for their money. Their children were:

Hugo Arthur Weasley age 13

Helga Diana Weasley age 13

Next after them Moody reflected on Remus, dear kind Remus who had helped raise Harry taking him from the nursery where he was being healed up from the attack by Voldemort. Remus was married to Nymphadora "Dora" Tonks and they made a sweet couple. They had two children and loved them very much, these two children were:

Theodore John Lupin age 19

Mary Rachel Lupin age 17

The next family Moody thought on was that of Sirius Black and his wife Rita Skeeter of all people. She had loved him and despaired when he had been declared dead. When he was found to be alive she had at first hit him then hugged and kissed him telling him how she had missed him. It still took a few years for them to get married and now they had four wonderful children, two boys and two girls. Their children were:

Augustus Regulus Black age 16

Diana Andromeda Black age 15

Phineas Orion Black age 14

Athena Virginia Black age 13

Moody saw the tall lean form of Severus Snape walk out of the house with his stately wife Emmeline Vance. Moody had sworn that Severus would never marry but he had surprised everyone when he married Emmeline Vance shortly after the beginning of the new millennium and they had two children, a boy and girl. The two children were:

Alexander Severus Snape age 15

Eileen Terra Snape age 14

Moody sat back relaxed and happy for the way things had turned out. With all the magical children out there siding for the side of good and right he had hope in his old heart for the world. One of his old friends, Arthur Weasley was the minister of magic and as such new laws to protect all magical children and with McGonagall the new headmistress at the school students learned not just magic but about the non-magical world as well. Moody knew that if Remus had not taken Harry Potter when he was just a babe that things could have turned out far different. Yet now things were well and he smiled as his children as he thought of those around him enjoyed the warm summer day.

The End.


End file.
